Watching Snowflakes
by Humanity's Folly
Summary: Anna is a lonely college student living on ramen and TV dinners. One day she's contacted to fulfill her duties as part of the family. With these duties come a dark history, secrets about her humble hometown of Arendelle, and possible love interests. I suck at summaries. Modern-AU. Rated M for safety. G!pElsa. Human!Sven. Human!Olaf. Human!Marshmallow
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my first Frozen fic. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was three in the afternoon but not a single soul could be seen lurking around the apartment building. No it wasn't as if it was empty, just not very alive at the moment. The red headed occupant was still encased with millions of covers, desperately trying to keep the biting cold from nipping her skin. Oh she's not sick or anything, just lazy.

_N-ice guy: Hey feisty, you ready for the MOST EPIC MOVIE IN ALL OF MAN KIND!?_

_Me: Ugh, I seriously don't understand why agreed to watch another batman movie with you_

_Me: You always copy Bruce when he's saying something_

_N-ice: Batman is the shit. Anyways, are you ready?_

_Me: Uuuuuhhhmmm... yea?_

_N-ice guy: The hell Anna, I'm on my way now._

_Me: I lost track of time! Just give me 5 extra mins_

The red head tried to wrestle her way out of the cocoon, falling face first on the carpeted floor. "Shit" She seriously didn't have time to nurse her aching face as she ran to the shower. She knew she should have gotten out of bed early, but she was just sooo warm...

_**Knock knock.**_

"Fucking Kristoff!" Anna quickly put her wet hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and a forest green top.

_**Knock knock Knock**_, "Open up!"

Anna swung the door open and mumbled, "No patience." Kristoff came barging in, shucking off his snow crusted coat. He rubbed his hands together vigorously, "Geez it's cold!"

Anna smiled a little and rolled her eyes, "it's nice to see you too Kristoff." She went into the kitchen started the coffee maker for them. The blonde brute plopped down on the old couch with a huff and stretched his legs.

"I thought we were leaving right away?" Anna hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to him. Kristoff took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair. "We got time, that snow storm is brutal", he snatched the remote off the scratched up coffee table and turned on the TV.

Anna got up when the coffee maker beeped and made two mugs. Kristoff mindlessly flipped through channels until he reached the weather. (All roads to down town will be closed due to extreme weather conditions) "God dammit!" The brute roared and crossed his arm. Anna set the other mug and chuckled, silently thanking the gods that she didn't have to watch another damned Batman movie. The Green Lantern is so much better.

"Oh no! What ever shall we do", Anna continued in a mocking tone, "I know! We should totally like go to your place and play some video games!" Kristoff didn't live that far from her apartment, just a few blocks away. Kristoff let out a yelp and stuck out his scalding tongue.

"But I just came from there", he whined and looked up at her with puppy eyes. Anna quirked an eyebrow, already immune to the taller man's face, "Yeah, I can see that genius. But I got nothing here to do." Kristoff cautiously took another sip of his piping hot coffee.

Anna lived in a small apartment on the decent side of town, usually filled with college students and people living on slightly less than average pay. She was an art major moving into her second year at Delle University. She'd gotten in on a scholarship. The apartment was poorly insulated and was infested with spiders when she moved in, but later on she was able to replace the floors with dark wood and paint the walls a nice mint color and get better furniture. She still had to replace the "demon shower from hell", but that could wait for another time.

"Hm... Good point, alright then. Let me finish my coffee first", Kristoff smiled at the red head before taking another sip of the warm bitter liquid. Anna grinned and fist pumped before dashing into her room to grab her phone and keys. "Ready?" The blonde was already bundled up in his heavy coat and beanie. "Yup" She slipped on her jacket and was out the door.

* * *

**I live for your criticism. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so here I am again. The first chapter was pretty uneventful but I promise this one will be more interesting. I don't have a scheduled time for my updates but you can expect them to be at least a week apart, maybe less.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned nothin'... Never will. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I always liked going to Kristoff's, it's roomy and comfortable and felt like home. He was still in college like me but he lives with his best friend Sven, he's a couple years older than us and works as a local vet. Their place was always filled with life, unlike my own empty apartment. I sighed and rolled over. I'm so lonely… It's 9:40 a.m. and the sun is killing my eyes through the blinds. I got up and stretched for a long time. If the sky is awake, then so am I. I turned on the shower so the water will start warming up, which takes for fucking ever. I've somewhat grown used to the cold, seeing that my apartment was always 5 degrees warmer than whatever it was outside. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and quickly jogged out the apartment and down the stairs to the main floor. I lived on the third floor, so there was a lot of stairs. But that really didn't bother me anyway, I could use the exercise.

"Hiya Bill, weather did a full 180 right?" I smiled as I stopped by his desk. He chuckled and flipped to the next page of his newspaper, "Yeah, hopefully all this sun will melt all the snow away." I like Bill. He's always so nice and friendly to everyone, like a grandpa. When I finally unlocked the mail box I was surprised to see a few letters in there. Actual letters. I usually got a bunch of spam mail.

**To: Anna Dahle**

**From: Kai and Gerda Dahle**

I felt my blood run cold. Sure, I talked to them every week or two and emailed them but the only other time I received a hand written letter was after my parents died. I was sent to live with them until I could maintain a place of my own. I wonder if something terrible happened to my grandparents. Best to read these things in privacy. I took the elevator upstairs and ran into the apartment. I found myself in my studio room on the floor, staring at the letter. 'Alright Anna, here goes nothing.' Opening that damn letter felt like it took forever but I finally slid the paper out of the envelope.

I stared at the page for a good ten minutes soaking in every sentence. What. The Actual. FUCK. I stood up abruptly, bumping into my easel and sending everything on it crashing to the floor. I don't even care about the mess I made, there are way more important things to discuss. I raced out of the room, nearly slipping on wet paint. I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing Grandpa's number furiously.

"Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL GRANDPA?!"

"Anna! Watch your language."

"I will watch my language when you tell me what all this shit is about!"

"Anna I'm going to need you to calm down."

I paced around the kitchen, holding back an insult inching its way up my throat. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

I still sounded irritated, "What's all this about?"

"Well like I said, Gerda and I are getting old. We can no longer perform the way we used to. So now it's time to pass down the duty to the next generation. Our family has been watching over them for many generations, since medieval times. We must continue to, for they are capable of many... things, gifts is a better word. It won't be really hard Anna, just gotta make sure they are dressed, fed, and happy. It's just like babysitting... except a bit more complicated. You'll do fine Anna! You're naturally good with people." His voice was pleading, but stern. It seems like I don't have much of a choice if it's a family thing. And hey! People!

"Wait wait, can you at least tell me what I'm dealing with?" I know not a very dramatic answer, but its 11:35 and I have classes at 1:00.

"I think it's best if you meet them first. You might have seen one of them already." Seen them? Like at the park or something? I know I've done a lot of babysitting jobs before but you can't expect me to remember any of them. I huffed and started the shower.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll give it a shot. When do I start?"

I pulled out a pair of light washed jeans and an old adventure time hoodie. Quite satisfied with my outfit, I went back to the bathroom to check my water.

"You meet them tomorrow at 3, I hope you don't have any classes at that time. If you do I can easily reschedule."

Damn, still cold as fuck, "No no, 3 is fine Grandpa. I have morning classes tomorrow anyways. Can you at least tell me their age?"

"I'm sorry little red, but they're actually quite touchy about that subject. I think it's best for you to find out for yourself."

I huffed and stomped my foot. On cue he laughed heartily, as if he could see the pout on my face. "Pfft, I gotta go Grandpa, bye. Say hi to Grandma for me." I hung up the phone, 11:50. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Kristoff will be stopping by to pick me up soon, I promised we'd go to the coffee shop since we missed our "Movie Monday." Why on Monday? Cause the lines for tickets and food are so much shorter and all the good seats are vacant. Plus, everyone needs a little somethin' to brighten up their Monday's right? I smiled, humming to myself as I rinsed out my hair. Thank god for warm water.

I finished pretty quickly and sat on the couch. Twin Braids, check. Clothes, check. Breath, check. Art supplies, check. Phone... phone… phone? I sat up abruptly and feverishly scanned the room.

Fuck. Oh gods... Oh my gods this isn't good. Not good at all. My phone is my life! I'm dying! I can feel it, the ever so painful sensation. I feel lost. I'm breathing too hard. Sweet Odin, someone help! Room… growing... blurry...

_**Beeeep!**_

The vibration made me jump, it was in my pocket the entire time. It's okay people! The world isn't at stake. It's Kristoff, he's waiting on me. I slipped on a varsity jacket with a big A on it over my hoodie and was out the door.

"Hey feisty, nice weather yeah?" I slipped into the tan seat of Kristoff's old car. It smelt like old fast food with the faint scent of musk. The air Freshener hanging from his mirror was doing VERY little.

"Mmhm, can't get enough of that sweet sunshine. Too bad every park in Arendelle is buried in 6 inches of snow." I personally hate the cold, but I love building snowmen. So it was like a win-loss situation for me. Kristoff on the other hand...

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful, you should see the ports. I've never seen it freeze like that before." Well... He loves ice, and he likes the cold, he just hates snow storms. He pulled into a parking spot along the sidewalk. I decided to entertain him.

"Oh? And what other way can ice freeze Mr. Ice guy?" The look of passion was etched into his face, his eyes were shining brightly as he held the door open for me. "After you m'lady."

I giggled and curtseyed, "why thank you." We placed our orders and took a spot in the vacant part of the café. "So, as I was saying. There was this extremely strange pattern in the ice. Actual snowflakes. Highly detailed, enlarged snow flake patterns were found on the ice. Think that's not strange? Get this, it took 4 hours just to saw a small hole through the ice. It wasn't even half the size of my head!" Kristoff was pretty adorable when he was excited. He spoke so animatedly and waved his hands around in gestures. That's where we were a lot alike.

"Hmm I dunno Kristoff, you do have a pretty big head." I laughed when he gave me a pointed look. I was about to get up when Kristoff gestured for me to sit down. Such a gentle brute he is.

"One medium cup of diabetes with extra high blood pressure on top with a side thunder thighs", He placed my Chocolate Blizzard (triple chocolate shot iced mocha with extra whip cream, Carmel and chocolate shavings on top) and a slice of chocolate cake in front of me, "And one large cup of coffee and a breakfast muffin for me." I flustered and kicked his shin under the table before picking up my fork. Pretty sure the red in my cheeks was matching my hair.

Kristoff laughed and rubbed his aching shin. "Aw, feisty pants is embarrassed." I could definitely feel myself pouting as I shoved a piece of cake in my mouth. I only looked up for a few seconds to catch the small amount of pink on his cheeks. I looked back down quickly and focused on the delicious treat in front of me. I decided to change the subject. "Soo, about that ice. It's actually pretty interesting. I wonder what could cause that."

Kristoff took a sip of his coffee before responding, "I know right? I did some research on it, and it's actually not the first time it's happened. This has occurs twice before, but the snowflake patterns were different. Very similar, but different, and there was like an 80-90 years period in between the two." The enthusiasm crept back into his voice, but the look in his eyes weren't as shiny as when we first walked in.

I was really interested now, I normally would zone out during his ice rants. "Looks like there something paranormal going on in Arendelle", I half joked before sucking down a good portion of my Chocolate Blizzard. Kristoff chuckled and finished up his sandwich, "You tell me. We're going to be late, better hurry."

* * *

Mr. Klein decided to actually do his job for once and gave us a lecture about a few famous artists. Right now he was talking about a boring one that I didn't care to know of. I've been drawing my class mates for the twenty minutes. I think my top favorites would be this girl named Esmeralda and Jasmine. They're both foreign exchange students, so their faces were quite exotic. I really enjoyed drawing ethnic people. I got bored after a while and decided to search for a new face to draw. My breath hitched.

Right there, sat the most beautiful guy I have ever met in my entire life. He was a few shades paler than most people I've seen. Sharp angles practically made up most of his figure. Perfect cheekbones that was dusted lightly with a nearly invisible layer of freckles. Slightly hollowed cheeks only brought out the masculinity in his strong jaw. Perfect eyebrows that any girl would kill for was a two shades darker than the man's platinum blonde hair. It was buzzed short on the back and sides, leaving short gentle waves to spill slightly onto his forehead. He was broad shouldered, and chiseled. I didn't even have to really look, you could tell by the way his shirt hugged him. And oh my god, those lips. His lips were a soft pink and was naturally curved into the sexiest pout I've ever seen. He had an aquiline nose which sat comfortable between his deep set grey eyes- _thatwerestaringdirectlybackatmeohMYGODS!_

I squeaked before burying my head in my sketch book. My face was so red and hot I thought my book would catch on fire, hopefully killing me along with it. After about three minutes of spazzing I decided not to look anywhere near his general direction. I'm still pretty damn sure that my entire face and ears were still a few shades darker than my own fiery hair. I but my lip nervously and began fiddling with one of my braids. I felt shiver run down my back as someone continued to stare at me. It was unnerving, I felt cold, but a small warmth squirming inside me.

My eyes kept trying to wonder in the stranger's direction. I bit down on my lip harder and forced myself to pay attention to the lesson. After about 10 minutes I gave in, class was almost over anyway so had the chance to bolt when needed. When my eyes finally found their destination I was met by charcoal grey eyes. They were distant, seeming to be taking in every detail about me, nearly the same way I did to him a few minutes ago. He was still, regal like. He wore a pair of designer jeans and a simple long sleeve cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows.

Gods why did you make such a handsome guy? Or did you accidentally drop one of your children. We stayed still, well he did, till Mr. Klein dismissed the class. As soon as he did I had slung over my shoulders and was out the building. Just keep speed walking Anna, Math building isn't that far away. Almost… there... Bam! I was on the floor, a few pencils were starting to roll away from me. I heard a low hum come from somewhere. I looked up to see the guy from Art class above me. I scrambled to pick up all my pencils then looked up again, he was gone... Good.

Enough embarrassment for me today. I made it a little early so I had some time to spare. It wasn't long till Kristoff came rolling in. Kristoff was like a handsome rough mountain man compared to the icy super model guy from before. He was tall and well-built since he played hockey for the college. Instead of styled hair and designer clothes he was dressed simply in worn out jeans and his Arendelle Wolves hockey shirt. His golden hair was longish and gave off a boyish charm.

Honestly, I've had a very tiny crush on him for a while. "How was art?" He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. It was terrible, boring, scary, embarrassing as fuck, worst day ever. I pulled out my text book and note book, "It was so boring, and he decided to give a lecture about a bunch of boring artists."

Kristoff made a booing sound and kept searching through his back pack for his stuff. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little, "oh! I forgot to mention, I have to tell you something." We looked at each other for a while in awkward silence. "...Well?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry! I have to go "babysit" or act like a guardian thing for this family. Something about it being family tradition. I was wondering if you could give me a ride here." Kristoff looked at me weirdly, he was about to say something but class started. I took out the letter and handed it to him. "Read it", I mouthed to him.

* * *

"I want to go with you." Kristoff has been extremely serious ever since the letter. It's 7:00 p.m. and we're binging on junk food in his living room. Sven doesn't get home until 7:30. So we opted to save him a few slices of pizza.

"I told you I'll be fine. It's just babysitting. The worst it can be is some old guy staring at me all day, so relax." Kristoff was sprawled out completely on the couch while I was reclining in Sven's lazy boy with a plate of pizza on my stomach.

Kristoff wiped his hands on his shirt. "I just don't want you to get hurt Anna. What if... What if you have to babysit a crazy person… or PEOPLE", Kristoff shuddered. He wasn't very fond of people in general. He preferred very small groups. The door flew open with a bang, nearly making me drop my pizza. Sven pushed one of Kristoff's legs and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey there Sven, you smell like piss." Sven leaned back and groaned, "Hi Anna, really? I never knew." I laughed at his sarcasm and tossed him a coke.

Kristoff rested his leg on Sven's lap, his other hanging limply over the back of the couch. Sven looked at Kristoff and cocked an eyebrow, "you seem tense." Kristoff scoffed and handed him the letter, "Here read this." Wait what? Hey! Oh whatever. I flipped the channel since the movie was over. Futurama came on.

Sven's dark bushy brows practically knitted together in concentration. He couldn't read very well. Kristoff busted into laughter, lightly kicking Sven's stomach. The dark haired man slapped his knee and growled. "I don't see the problem, I mean you grandpa sent you this right?" I nodded, I even spoke to him.

"Then it should be safe." I sat up some and stuck my hand out towards Sven, a bright smile on my face, "Thank you! At least someone has some faith." Kristoff rolled his eyes and grumbled. Sven laughed lightly and kneaded Kristoff's calf absent mindedly, making him close his eyes. Sven was about two inches taller than Kristoff.

He was a hairy guy with broad shoulders. He had curly dark brown hair and stubble all along his jaw. His hazel eyes were always glowing with happiness. We stayed till 10 watching cartoons and gorging ourselves on greasy food till Kristoff took me home. Today was a good day for the most part.

* * *

**Comments are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***slowly peeks head around the corner* Yoo-hoo!**

**Haha...**

**Disclaimer: Stiiill own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The classes felt slow to the anxious red head. The mystery man was nowhere in sight for the art class. Anna sighed and checked her phone for the time. 2:40. Kristoff was supposed to come at 2:45. There was no stopping him from at least doing that; Anna didn't want to pay for a cab anyway. She was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a dark green tank top with a grey knitted hoodie over it. The hood was left open, exposing her freckled skin. Her strawberry blonde hair was in their trademark braids. It was particularly windy today, making the light snow seem worse than it really was.

_N-ice guy: I'm outside. Hurry up._

Anna bundled up in her winter coat and hat before racing out the apartment. She took the stairs two steps at a time, nearly tripping and landing on her face. Kristoff smiled as she hopped into the car and slammed the door, "Hey feisty, you're pretty excited."

Anna beamed at him and locked herself in, "Of course! New people! Did you know I get paid by the town for this? Well... not really paid, but "allowance"..." Kristoff raised an eyebrow and glanced at the giddy red head. "How much?" Anna rested her head against the window, her smile never even faltered.

"Uhm like 300 dollars every two weeks." Kristoff whistled and slowed to a stop at the red light, "Damn, that's a lot. I still don't trust these people though. Where's the place again?"

Anna hummed, "59 North Mountain Drive, in the mountain part." There were some people who lived along the bottom part of North Mountain, the rest of it was reserved for wild life and hunting. Almost everything was hidden by thick trees and bushes. Perfect for people who loved their privacy.

"Well, at least now we know that no one will hear you scream, so be extra careful", Kristoff mumbled. Anna rolled her eyes, noticing that the paced a small market place and a strange building a little farther down. They made a quick turn causing Anna to bum her head against the window. "Kristoff! What the hell?" The blond chuckled and gave her an apologetic smile before becoming serious.

The car slowed to a stop, "59 right?" Anna nodded before unbuckling her seat belt. A warm hand covered hers, causing Anna to jump. She found herself staring into deep pools of chocolate brown."I know I've said it a million times but be careful alright? Something about this just rubs me the wrong way."

She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Yes father, I understand. No drinking, no drugs, and don't do anything stupid. Remember! 911." Her tone was mocking, earning herself a pointed look.

She smiled and patted the blonde's cheek, "If anything happens, you'll be the first one I call." Anna slipped out of the car and started walking down the stone path to the steps. Kristoff grinned and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Didn't you want me to walk you to the door?" Anna flustered and stomped her foot, but Kristoff drove off before she could get in a word.

The house was huge, probable about two floors high with smoke barreling out the old brick chimney. It appeared to be there for hundreds of years but had a remodeled look to it. It looked as if it belonged to royalty. Even the darkly painted door seemed a bit intimidating.

_**Knock know kn- knock knock**__._

She shifted around nervously, and focused on the beautiful garden dying in their front yard. She suddenly noticed that the space where she entered had an iron bar gate. They were expecting her. A shiver went down Anna's spine. After a good 2 minutes the red head raised her hand again. The door swung open and a gust of warm sweet air hit her hard. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A goofy grin was plastered on his face with his arms stretched out wide.

Anna was still stunned by the sudden burst of energy. She took the time to soak in his presence. He had curly platinum blond hair that threatened to touch his shoulders, but was mostly tucked away in his red beanie. His face somewhat resembled the mysterious guy from before, but his features were softened by the fat in his cheeks and the light freckles on the bridge of his nose. Even his eyes were a lighter warmer grey than the mysterious man's. He was a lot shorter though, probably only an inch taller than herself. He was lean and appeared smaller in his over sized shirt and jean shorts.

"He's going to stand there forever if you don't hug him." Anna jumped out of her trance only to turn red again. It was that guy from before, he was in a simple grey top and baggy jeans. "O-oh", Anna gave Olaf an awkward hug. He giggle and squeezed her hard before bouncing off in the other direction. Anna was still blushing furiously when the guy held out his hand, "I'm Marshall, and it's nice to finally greet you properly."

He was extremely polite, even though his outfit was completely casual she felt like she was in the presence of royalty. Anna shook his hand and laughed nervously, "De-Definitely! My name's Anna, Anna Dhale. Sounds like Arendelle, but i-it's totally different! I u-used to be b-bullied about it a lot as a kid. Silly how kids are right! B-but that never stopped me, nope! I just fought back twice as hard- Wait, oh my god I'm so sorry I'm rambling." Anna buried her face in her hands, no positive that her face was now brighter than her hair.

She almost would die on the spot if she haven't seen Marshall's lips quirked slightly. "Let me take your coat, you definitely don't need it in here. Feel free to wonder around." Anna nodded curtly, not trusting herself to speak until Marshall disappeared down the hall. She let out a very long sigh before taking her worn out sneaker's and placing them neatly next to the. The inside of the house was surely nothing like the outside. The foyer's ceiling extended fully. Making the second floor visible from bellow. There was an elegant railing keeping anybody from falling from the second floor.

Anna padded down the spacious hallway Marshall disappeared into. It was a silvery off white color with painting hanging on both walls. It wasn't full yet, so she guessed it's a work in progress. The red head was stunned when she reached the other side of the hall. The room was amazing. The spaces were divided up by color. What would be the living room took up most of the space, the color was a rich dark green. The flat screen TV was mounted on an angled wall, right above a beautiful old fireplace. Dark wooden shelves were built right into the walls on each side.

Someone was obviously a gamer, seeing that there were three consoles perched next to each other on one shelf while the rest of it was littered with games and an expensive looking speaker. The other shelf was filled with movies in alphabetical order, small knick-knacks disrupted the flow of DVD's and tapes ever so often. A large furry off-white rug covered the pronounced area, making sure toes were kept warm at all times. The off-white leather furniture looked extremely plush to the touch. Even the couch reclined! 'Oh how jealous Kristoff would be right now' Anna smirked to herself and hopped into the puffy cool recliner.

She giggled and stood up. A giggle joined hers, "Extremely comfortable, I know!" Olaf popped up next to her with his radiant grin. Anna couldn't help the smile starting to crack on her face.

"Hey Olaf, what's up?" The energetic blond rocked back and forth on his heels, " Oh nothing, I just heard laughter and wanted to laugh too!" The petite girl quirked a brow, but was still smiling none the less.

"So, quite the collection you got here. I've never seen so many games in one place." Olaf giggled again and waved his hand dismissively, "Psh, this is nothing. You should see our rec room. That's where we keep a bunch of stuff we don't often use in. C'mon! I'll show you." Anna didn't have time to respond before the younger boy was dragging Anna back down the broad hallway and in front of a plain white door. As soon as it opened, Anna's jaw dropped.

The room was dimly lit, with another flat screen TV mounted on the wall adjacent to the door, a hot tub was placed a few feet in front of it. On the wall opposite of the door was made mostly out of built in shelves. Hundreds of games, videos, and records were stacked on the shelves. On the far left wall was a mini bar and with a beautiful fish tank on either side of it.

On the far right was a black leather love seat pressed against the wall. A few feet in front of it was a slick pool table, an unfinished game was still evident. Olaf leaned down a little and whispered, "Don't touch those... or else Marshmallow and Els will be upset." Anna nodded absently, her mind still trying to register the hot tub.

Olaf dragged her out of her trance when he closed the door. "Then the next room over is the Studio room, its where Marshal usually works. But he doesn't like people going in there. Then right across from it is the bathroom, just in case you gotta pee." The blonde showed her a few more unnecessary rooms. Olaf made a sharp turn that she didn't notice before, nearly bumping Anna's head against the corner.

He busted through another door and grinned, "Here's the guest room, and there's another guest room across the hall. But we don't have guests very often anymore, so we have to dust everything..." His face faltered slightly and something dark ran across his grey eyes before regaining his smile, " But! It's best to be prepared! Oh, and I forgot to show you the kitchen!" Anna felt the temperature drop drastically for a second before returning back to its warm atmosphere.

She followed Olaf back into the living area, now noticing the dining table that was perched on a slightly raced platform, the walls in that area was an ice grey with a small chandelier resembling ice hanged over the glass table. A small bouquet of winter's breath, very rare flowers that were incredibly hard to find, was perched in a blue vase on the table. "This house is fancy as fuck", Anna muttered to herself as she followed Olaf. A wall separated the kitchen from the living area, but there was a large window and counter built in to the wall, so it didn't seem entirely separated. As soon as Anna stepped through the arch connecting the two rooms her jaw fell once again. All of their appliances were a shiny chrome while black granite made up all of the counter tops. The cabinets were extremely fashionable and complimented everything in the kitchen, even the grey stone floors. There was a glass sliding door which led to deck and pool.

"Dude... your kitchen is like twice the size of my entire apartment." Anna ran a hand over the cool tops. Olaf chuckled, "Everything seems over the top here doesn't it? I'm actually quite proud to say that my sister remodeled the entire house." Anna's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared at Olaf, "Seriously!? Your sister did all of this!"

Olaf scratched his neck, "Well my father did some as well, but most of the ideas were hers. I helped though!" The blonde puffed out his chest and grinned. Anna erupted in giggles, "Well Olaf, you did an amazing job too." His grin grew sheepish as a blush spread across his cheeks. The blond scratched behind his ear, "I still have to show you upstairs and the basement. But that could wait for another time, there's nothing but exercise equipment down there anyways."

Anna thanked him as he wandered off. She heard faint muttering from him as he left, as if he was talking to himself. Anna decided to just wonder upstairs herself, the dark wooden stairs were another thing the definitely didn't bother to change. The red head jogged up the stairs, cringing at the cracks and squeaks. "I'm not in the least bit graceful..." Anna sighed to herself before wrapping her hood around her tightly. Upstairs was an extremely sharp contrast to do down stairs. The air was cold and crisp, the faint smell of peppermint wafted through the air.

The walls were a creamy white color while the dark wooden paneling was left intact. Even the long worn out rug was still in place. Anna stumbled down the hallway aimlessly until she came across large windows and a beautiful glass door. The snow stopped falling, but the wind didn't stop. Anna didn't mind though and stepped out onto the large balcony. Her breath hitched at the beautiful site. Evergreens and dead trees littered the scene. Above that you could see the frozen ports and quaint downtown of Arendelle. But the snow covered mountains were what took Anna's breath away. They seemed to melt into the sky.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Anna hitched and whipped around. There sat the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. Long platinum hair was pulled into a thick braid over her left shoulder, exposing her long creamy neck. She was pale and regal like Marshall, but her cheeks were fuller like Olaf's. Her cute nose turned slightly up. Her lips were a reddish pink though and fuller. She wore an over sized scandinavian sweater with a pair of denim short shorts. Her long toned legs left Anna's mouthwatering at the site, she was definitely at least three inches taller. But what caught her most was those striking blue eyes, they were framed by those thick beautiful lashes.

They were mostly a steel blue that melted into a deep royal blue near the pupil. "You might want to close your mouth, don't want anything unwanted in there", the blonde didn't bother looking up from the book she was reading and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Anna was pretty thankful for that as well and straightened up her posture.

"I-I'm so sorry to intrude! I was just wondering around the house and I saw the view and I couldn't h-help noticing the view and I wanted to get a better look. I didn't know someone else was out here, not that I didn't get an even beautifuller view when I turned around. Wait! No! Wait, I didn't mean that you were ugly, you're hot. And you're not fuller, definitely not with those legs! Th-that didn't come out right at all, I-I didn't mean t-to like hit on you l-like that. W-wait I w-wasn't trying to! I-I mean... gods I'm so fucking weird..." Anna tugged her hood hard over her head, her entire body was probably the color of the blonde's red mug.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "its Elsa, just so you know who you're hitting on." A trace of humor was evident in her voice, only making Anna squirm more. "U-um... Anna. I've been wondering, where are the little ones?"

Elsa flipped to another page and hummed, "What little ones?" Anna shivered from the cold, trying to find anything BUT the elegant blonde to focus on, "The kids Gran- Mr. Dhale requested that I look over." For the first time Elsa looked up from her book, those striking blue eyes gave away nothing but took in everything. Just like Marshall's charcoal grey ones... "Kai didn't give you much information on us I see. Come, you're shivering."

The blonde shut her book and stood up gracefully before guiding Anna inside. Then thought suddenly struck her, who wear's only a sweater and short shorts while it's snowing outside and not look the slightest bit cold? Olaf was wearing shorts and a thin shirt too. Even Anna was shivering in her thick fuzzy socks and knitted hoodie.

The duo found themselves back in the living room, the fire was still going. Anna sat on the soft leather couch while Elsa reappeared with two fresh cups of hot coco. Elsa handed the smaller woman her cup before sitting a comfortable distance away from her. Anna took a sip, savoring the warm sweet liquid on her tongue. "Basically you've been sent here to make sure a bunch of spoiled brats- that's us- from getting out of control and destroying Arendelle." Anna nearly choked on her drink because of Elsa's bluntness.

"Wait wait wait, I have to babysit you guys!? But I'm pretty sure you're all older than me!" Elsa didn't seem fazed as she swished the contents of her cup around, "You're... 20 I'm guessing? Marshall is 20, Olaf is 18, and I'm 22. Olaf prefers the term "watching" or "playing guardian". He doesn't like being considered a child." She clutched the cup tightly and downed about half of the contents. She was so freaking casual it was scary.

Anna stared into the fire, she was slightly unnerved by all of this. "So how much damage can a bunch of spoiled brats do?" She asked half-jokingly, looking over at the older woman. Elsa hummed again and stared at the ceiling, "you have absolutely no idea. It's best to find out another time."

Anna looked confused, "Why?"

Elsa didn't bother move, the slight clenching of her jaw almost went unnoticed by the red head. "I don't trust you." Anna was taken back and hurt by the blonde's words. She couldn't do much harm even if she tried, but Anna guessed she was just being protective over her brothers. "Have any parents?" Anna tried to dig up more information. "Dead. Both of them."

Elsa's face was unreadable as usual. You had absolutely no idea what was going on in her head. Anna nodded slowly, "My parents died too, we got into a very bad car crash. I lost them when I was 12." Her aquamarine eyes were watery at the thought, but she was too busy looking at the fire to notice the sympathy in the other's hypnotic blues.

"I'm sorry to hear that." They sat in silence for a while. It was slightly awkward but they both managed. "It's like 6:30, I don't have to make like dinner or anything for you guys?" Anna looked over at the blonde.

A small chuckle escaped those beautiful lips, "No no, we'll be fine. You should get home, it's not good to travel the roads when it's dark and snowing." Anna set her cup on the glass coffee table and stretched, "I forgot to tell you, you did an amazing job designing this house. I wish I could design my apartment as nice as this."

Elsa took the opportunity to sprawl out on the couch and stifled a yawn, "Thanks, I'm an architect and anthropology major. So this was more like my own personal project." Anna turned and looked at her with wide eyes, " You go to DU!? I've never seen you! Marshall is in my art class."

Elsa scratched her stomach lazily, "Yeah, but I qualify for online classes. So I just take those so I don't have to leave the house. Marshall goes to the campus sometimes, but he usually takes his classes online too. Olaf's in private school." Anna texted Kristoff to come pick her up before slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh, what's Olaf's passion?" Elsa gestured towards the shelves stacked with a few consoles and games. "He's very competitive, I play too but this is mainly Olaf's domain." Anna nodded, clearly impressed.

She looked over at the lounging blonde. The older woman reminded her very much of a cat. Her bangs were pulled back into a messy mound on her head, it was already starting to fall back on her face. Elsa yawned openly this time before rolling on her other side, waving her hand dismissively, "feel free to make yourself comfortable till your ride comes. You're going to be here pretty often from now on." Anna nodded, though the platinum blonde couldn't see and wondered off into the hallway full of art.

Everything was fine till she bumped into a rock hard chest, "Oh! I'm so sorry Marshall!" He didn't bother acknowledging her apology and bowed slightly, " I assume you ride will be here soon." Anna flustered at his politeness and nodded. "Very well, your coat is in the closet near the entrance. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

Anna looked up, meeting the mysterious charcoal eyes, "Oh yes, your h-house is quite wonderful." The corner of his lips quirked almost invisibly, just like his sisters. He gave a curt nod before heading towards his destination.

_**Vrrr…**_

_N-ice guy: I'm outside._

_Fireball: K, hold on_

Anna bundled up quickly before dashing off the property. This time she locked the Iron Gate behind her, before slipping into the back seat of the dingy old car. Sven sat in the front, he turned around excitedly as the car started rolling, "How was it? Were their parents' home? Were the kids nice? They look pretty rich."

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well, they ARE rich, you should of seen their living room. HD flat screen TV, 4 high def. speakers, 3 consoles, and 2 shelves stacked with video games and movies! I thought I was going to faint when I saw it." Sven, as usual, was easily amazed.

Kristoff however, just scoffed, " Since when did kids need so many games anyway, I bet they aren't allowed to play most of them." Anna smiled, highly aware of the jealousy in the brute's voice, " I think what was most surprising was their ages. Two of them are older than me actually."

The car swerved, causing Anna to spazz and grip her seat beat for dear life. Her face was drained of color. "Kristoff, what the hell!" Sven growled and rubbed his sore head. Kristoff didn't bother continuing down though road, he turned around in his seat and looked Anna straight in the eyes, " How much older? Are they all boys or girls? Can they fight? Are they strong?" Anna groaned and rolled her eyes.

She knows Kristoff is a really protective guy, so she figured answering will ease the tension. "There's one girl and two boys. The girl is 22, one boy is 20, and the other is 18. They're all in pretty amazing shape, they have a weight room in the basement." The blonde nodded slowly before starting the car up again and driving down the weaving road.

"The youngest one is really _really_ sweet, but the older two seemed to prefer their distance. So I think I can easily keep out of trouble, Father." There were many traces of annoyance in the red heads voice, making Sven chuckle.

"But can they fight?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow as he glanced up at the mirror. Anna bit her lip in thought. Can they? They're probably a bunch of black belts in judo or something. But they were so friendly, well Olaf was. Marshall and Elsa seemed like they didn't want to even be bothered. Well... Elsa didn't really care either way.

"They probably do, but they were pretty laid back. One of them is in my art class." More like polite, energetic, indifferent, and an overall regal air. Kristoff murmured something under his breath and looked straight ahead, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel. Sven reached over and squeezed the shorter man's arm reassuringly.

Anna smiled a little at the interactions and closed her eyes, "I swear he's a gentleman Kristoff, nothing can go wrong with him." Kristoff scoffed as he pulled into the parking lot, "Yeah Hans was too, now look where that got us." Anna tensed up, a tightness in her chest formed. Sven punched the blonde's arm hard, causing him to flinch.

"Ow wha- Geez, I'm sorry Anna. I didn-" Anna was already out the door, tears sliding down her face, "Good night Sven. Kristoff." She slammed the car door and disappeared through the apartment building doors. Kristoff banged his head against the wheel, "Shit... Ow!" Sven punched him again.

* * *

**Reviews! Glorious Reviews! Oh how I crave them so...**

**I feel like I was a bit too descriptive in this chapter, but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it appears I'm a few days late with this update. It being summer and all. This is usually why I don't goals for myself 'cause then I feel the need to procrastinate and procrastination equals lateness and lateness equals bad... Any who! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I found lint! I own lint! But... no Frozen... *sob***

* * *

Chapter 4

I probably overreacted from Kristoff's comment, but whatever. Hans was a terrible mistake. A lying, cheating asshole that I was too blind to see what he was really like till the damage was done. Because of him I was depressed for nearly my entire junior year and I lost most of my friends. Yeah that's right, lonely little Anna wasn't always so lonely. I still felt a little lonely with them, but it's even more obvious without them. I decided to call Grandpa today since I didn't get the chance yesterday.

"Grandpa?"

"Why hello there Anna, surprising to get a call from you at the hour."

That's right, it's 8:20. I'm usually dead at this hour. "I was just calling to check up on you."

"Oh I'm doing fine, Gerda says hello."

"That's good, how is she?"

"Oh she's still as chatty as ever, though her memory is getting a little worse." He sounded sad... I feel a little sad too.

"I hope she'll get better soon..."

"Yes, hopefully... How was your first day babysitting?" I was intending to talk about that.

"It was nothing like I expected it to be. They were really polite for the most part, but there was something off about them." I heated some water on the stove and pulled out a noodle cup.

"Oh? Like what?" He knows what I'm talking about, he's definitely not telling me something.

"Like... I don't know, they all seemed so cold. Not emotionally, well except Marshall and maybe Elsa, but physically. And they were all wearing light clothing even though it's almost December. I mean downstairs was warm, but upstairs was like an icebox. But I guess weird behavior often comes with being shut ins." I grumbled the last part out after remembering what Elsa said. Grandpa didn't catch the last part.

Grandpa chuckled, "I'm guessing you barely saw any of Marshall then, he's a very skittish person and enjoys his solitude. I do remember when you'd go play in the snow in your pajamas and socks."

"Yeah but I was also shivering and caught a cold every time. I guess will have to be careful not to overwhelm him. Grandpa obviously you've been watching them for a very long time, can you please tell me about them?" Maybe it could make my job so much easier. Though it's a big house, I wondered around for a good hour after Olaf went on with his life. I didn't even hear a single sound, and the white walls felt like they were closing in on me. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

"No dear, I think you'll have to handle that on your own." I stomped my foot and whined like a child.

"But Grandpa! Why?"

"I don't want my knowledge to change your perspective. I want you to know them for who they are, and nothing else."

I sighed in frustration. I know what he means, "Can you at least tell me some important things?"

"Ah yes, important things. Elsa has panic attacks, we never know when, so there's always a few bottles lying somewhere around the house. She also has an extreme sweet tooth, so at least you're not alone. Marshall... Just make sure to check on him every once in a while. If you can't find him after looking five minutes then it's best not to pursue him. Olaf loves attention. If you really want him to love you, feed him compliments and play games with him. Oh! And beware of Marshmallow." I couldn't help but laugh, he said the last part so seriously.

"Ha-ha alright Grandpa, I'll be very careful. Thanks for the info, I'm guessing there's more?"

"In due time dear, it's best to experience things for yourself." Grandpa always said that, I can picture him smiling right now.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll talk to you later. I love you." I felt slightly vulnerable saying it, but I haven't said it in a while.

"I love you too little red, good bye."

I decided to spend the rest of my painting in my studio, I planned to go "babysit" at 2:30 this time, since I don't have any classes today. I always loved painting. But I always got so messy, so I don't bother with it very often. I'm pretty sure I just sat around smearing lines on a canvas for about 2 hours now, so it must be like 10:40 or something.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

Damn it.

I wiped my hands on my raggedy old sweat pants and trudged towards the door. I didn't have to ask, I already could tell by his three distinct knocks.

And there he stood.

In his usual worn out jeans and black beanie. His eyes were darkened with guilt. "So uh, hey." I felt like riding this out.

"Hi", I shifted my weight to one leg and crosses my arms.

"Eh..." He rubbed his neck and looked down, obviously uncomfortable. I let out an aggravated sigh and reached for the door knob. "Hold on! Geez, Look I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to bring him up like that. I know he hurt you, very badly."

Kristoff's face was practically pleading. Oh who could say no to that broken face? I couldn't keep up my facade any longer and rolled my eyes. A grin split across my face. His look went from sorry to offended, "Hey! You played me..."

I scoffed, "No, what you said did cut me deep. But I already knew I fucked up with Hans, can't hold my mistake against you. Plus, I can't stay mad at that adorable face." I cooed mockingly and scratched under his chin.

He growled and moved his head away, his cheeks were tinting red. "But if you really want to say you're sorry, you'll be my driver for the day. First to the café, then the mall real quick, then to the grocery store, and then to my babysitting duties." Kristoff rolled his eyes but smiles anyway, "I'm your driver every day." I grinned as he made himself at home on the couch and turned on the television. I trotted back to my room to change and take a quick shower.

* * *

I grinned and dragged Kristoff down the candy aisle. So. Much. Chocolate. What type of chocolate would Elsa like? Dark chocolate, white chocolate, Milk chocolate, Rolo's, Tootsie rolls... Hmm... Gah!

I jumped, nearly bumping my head on the metal shelf. Kristoff poked me! "You were in such deep concentration", He smirked. I noticed he had a huge variety pack of candy and another bag full of carrots. Yuck, hate carrots. "Looking for a cavity?" I quirked an eyebrow and nodded towards the bag in his hand. "It's for Sven, he asked me." I nodded and picked up 3 Toblerone and 2 king sized Hershey bars. All milk chocolate of course. "Alright, I'm set."

* * *

Kristoff turned serious again once we were getting close to the house. The gates were open, like last time."Be careful", He gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

I smiled at him before slipping out the car, "Yeah yeah, bye Kristoff. I'll call you when I'm ready." Kristoff nodded and I closed the door. I strolled up the stone path and did my signature knock on the door. The door opened a lot quicker this time. I was greeted by a Marshall's polite smile, I noticed he waved to something behind me. Aww, Kristoff waited for me to get into the house.

He looked kind of... jealous? Yeah, jealous, that's it. "It's nice to see you again Anna." A waved as Kristoff drove off and stepped into the house. I let a smile split across my face, "It's nice to see you too. How has your day been?" It's weird, I feel the need to act polite too. I took of my shoes and put them in line.

"It's been quite well so far, nothing exciting really. And you?" Though his smile was there, his eyes were still emotionless pools of grey. I tried not to stare, his muscles flexed under his thin white shirt whenever he moved. "Eh, an average day for me." He nodded and hummed. Even Marshall dresses lightly, even though the house was cold.

We chatted a while longer as we made our way into the living room, the bag of chocolates were still in my hand. "Annaaaa!" I didn't have time to react when a mound of curly blonde hair invaded my eyesight. I laughed and hugged back, "Hey Olaf!"

He loosened his grip just enough to beam at me, "What's in the bag?" Oh! That's right! I stepped back and opened the bag for Olaf, "Just some chocolate." Olaf clasped his hands together and grinned childishly, "Sweets!"

"Be careful Anna, Olaf can't have more than two chocolate bars a day, he gets... hyper", Marshall called front the kitchen. I didn't even notice him disappear. Olaf rolled his eyes as I gave him a chocolate bar, "It's perfectly fine. Thanks Anna!" Olaf plopped down on the couch and began munching away on the bar.

"Want one Marshall?" I peaked my head into the kitchen, he was shifting through the cabinets. He smiled politely, "No thanks, I only like Toblerones really. Not a fan of plain chocolate."

I grinned and pulled out one, " Well look at that, seems like I got lucky today." This caused his smile to brighten, it sent flutters in my stomach. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you."

I sat down next Olaf, pulling out my own Toblerone. "Wanna play a game?" Olaf grinned as he turned on the TV. I shrugged, "Sure, I'm up for anything." Light clothes again, red basketball shorts and a grey tee. Olaf whooped and flipped to the Xbox 360 channel, there was a black ops disc already in place. I grinned as he handed me a controller, I love this game. "We're playing one on one first, I wanna see what you got." I cracked my neck as the game started and smirked, "Don't be sad when you get your ass kicked."

I sat there dumbfounded. My ass has been kicked, hard. 43 to 7. Olaf was doing a happy dance around the couch while Marshall snickered. Not even he was trying ease my pain! I pouted and crossed my arms, "Psh, I was just warming up."

Marshall smirked, "sure you were." I huffed and switched to an online game, too irritated to fluster from his sexiness. At least Olaf will be on my team. Olaf grinned and laid on the floor. Marshall was lounging on the other side of the couch. Marshall joined us in the game after a while. I still haven't seen any sign of Elsa, so after the last game I stopped to go look for her.

First checked all the rooms on the first floor before going upstairs. Upstairs was a lot colder than downstairs, maybe someone left the door to the balcony open. I checked and nothing was there. Door was locked. Hm... Maybe it's adventure time. I chuckled to myself, hoodie reference. I decided to go back the stairs then go right instead of left.

I also noticed how much darker it was upstairs. Well it's a big house, maybe they're just trying to save on the electric bill. The first door I opened lead to a small library area. The second one was like walking into a museum of gaming technology. They even had a dream caster in there! The door across from it was most definitely Olaf's. Of course, 'cause it had a "property of Olaf" sign on it and a bunch of stickers. The door farthest down the hall had a "do not enter" posted on it. Probably another bedroom I guess. I met a fork in the road somewhat, left or right?

I decided to turn left, this one had 3 doors. The other lead to the balcony thing I saw in the foyer, a door at the very end of the hallway, and another door in front of the railing. But! I could explore that another time. The first door was the most amazing bathroom I've ever seen. You could fit a small family in the bathtub, and the shower looked absolutely stunning. Even the toilet looked too nice to sit on. Well Elsa definitely wasn't in here.

The door next to it was beautiful. It was white with snowflakes painted all over it. Whoever did it took their time, because none of them were like the other. What stood out the most was the biggest snowflake placed in the center of the door, something about it felt so strange. I decided not to open the door, someone only puts that much detail on a door if it leads to a bedroom. The last door was farther down than the decorated one. It was locked as well so I decided to turn back and check the other doors. I felt myself pout, where could Elsa be?

The door could be seen from the foyer, so I guess it was a somewhat public place. And I was right, it's a music room. A grand piano sat in the center of the room while a line of guitars hang on the wall. Some bass, some electric, and a few acoustic ones. On the opposite wall was a shelf with what looked to be violin cases on it. And on the floor were a few more cello cases and a large bass lined up neatly against said wall. There were a few metal folding chairs around the room and a stylish looking black couch in the far back, I guess for observing.

The room was a light grayish color with a few paintings littering the wall. Unique red vases were placed on either side of the couch, giving the room some color. I wondered into the room to get a better look at the artwork. "Looking for me", the tone was unreadable. I squeaked and spun around. No one was there, what the hell? "Boo", I nearly jumped 3 feet in the air when a cool breeze tickled my ear.

This time I whipped around and saw her, a smug look dancing across her eyes. You're a playful one aren't you? "You almost gave me a heart attack", I whined and scowled at her. "Aah, But I didn't."

I huffed and clumsily pulled out the king sized chocolate bar from my pocket, " A little birdie told me you had a sweet tooth too, so I f-figured eh, why not?" That came out kind of lame. The dorky look on my face didn't help either. Maybe it was how wide and excited her eyes got that fucked me up. A slight rosy hue spread across her alabaster skin as she carefully took the chocolate. She gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

Oh gods.

My heart.

Someone get the chest pads! It stopped. One does not simply hold that much cuteness in one smile. I felt the room become slightly warmer, unlike the biting cold it was when I first entered. Probably just me though. Anna, use your brain now, stop staring. I rocked on my heels.

"Yep."

Dumbass.

"How bout we go downstairs? It'll be a lot warmer for you." Not for her, but for me she said, keep note. I nodded as she led the way downstairs, I decided to take in her appearance since I couldn't be seen. Her hair was in a braid again. Her bangs were down this time though, falling into her eyes. She was wearing an old fly leaf hood that was two sizes too big and grey sweatpants this time. That seemed a bit more normal than the short shorts she wore last time. But those sweat pants still gave me a nice view of her- LEGS! Nice view of her legs!

Gods I'm a pervert... She somehow managed to descend down the stairs without making a sound while everyone was probably aware of my presence. When we got to the bottom of the steps I noticed that the TV was off and Olaf was nowhere in sight. However there was a fire going and I heard the chopping of vegetables in the kitchen. "Marshall tends to cook from time to time. He's really good, but basic."

I was honestly quite impressed. Good looks, a gentleman, artistic, and can cook. Even Hans couldn't cook for his life and he hated art. Elsa already disappeared into the kitchen, so I quickly followed after her. "Whatcha cooking?" I took a seat next to Elsa and propped my elbows on the island. Marshall was pretty graceful around the kitchen. He glanced at us before he continued, " A steak, not sure yet. What are you guys cooking?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Nothin'...?" I looked at Elsa for some guidance.

She shrugged and took another sip of her colorless drink, "Nothing, don't feel like cooking." Now I was confused, isn't Marshall cooking dinner. Marshall's movements were very fluid as he began chopping another pepper, "I guess you will be starving tonight." I'm so lost, so there's no dinner? Are we ordering? Elsa's light chuckle brought me out of my thoughts, "Our kitchen is more like a free for all. Everyone normally just cooks for themselves or order take out. Sometimes we're generous enough to cook for everybody." Oooh... That makes sense. Feels like she read my thoughts.

"Well damn, if I had to really cook I'd probably poison myself. I really suck at it. Accept for sandwiches! I'm a pro at those, 'cause they don't require a stove... or seasonings. I have a habit of burning water. And oil. And pasta. But mostly myself, which hurts a lot. Wait of course it'll hurt! I mean it would be even worse if it didn't but still", I was starting to ramble.

Marshall seemed pretty surprised, "Burning water?" I blushed lightly, seeing that I caught his attention, "Trust me, I make it happen. It's one of my many talents." Elsa got up and refilled her glass with... something? I thought it was water.

"Well that's some interesting talent you got there." I smiled sheepishly and kicked the island as she sat back next to me. I decided to stay quiet and observe. This is the first time I've actually seen Elsa in the same room as one of her brothers. They seemed very comfortable with each other, but I guess how it's supposed to be with siblings. I wouldn't know, my mother was pregnant when she died.

I squeaked and ducked a little too late and got hit by a piece of red pepper. Marshall smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Anna, I was aiming for this-" He jerked his head in Elsa's direction, annoyance flashed in his eyes for second "- imp over there." Elsa was now farther away from me, half ducking under the island. I giggled and flicked the red piece at her.

Elsa didn't bother dodging and smirked at Marshall, "Your aim is terrible." Marshall pointed the knife in her direction and quirked a brow, "Next time I won't miss, I promise you that." I felt another giggle bubble from my throat. The two paused, both had a smile on their face. Smiling about what though? Didn't really do anything. But they both had a very attractive smile...

On very attractive faces.

Faces on very attractive people.

Attractiveness in general.

Times Two. Gods Anna shut up, please? I felt my face heat up as I continued to berate myself and duck my head. I didn't notice them ease back into their comfortable conversation. "Hey Anna! Ready to get your ass kicked again?" Olaf popped up next to me with his controller in hand. He was looking rather cocky. I smirked, "Ha! The only ass that will be kicked is yours, I get to pick the game this time." I got up and followed him.

Elsa decided to follow and sat sideways on the recliner with her long legs dangling over the arm rest. After a while I felt my stomach do flips, I stole a quick glance. She was staring out the window through half lidded eyes, her lips tugged in a small frown. That just made the feeling worse, I felt my own lips frown. I could have sworn she was staring at me... She gripped her glass tighter. What made Elsa sad...? I looked away, pretty sure she can feel me stare.

Plus I just died.

* * *

I stayed till 7:43 this time, I lost track of time playing games with Olaf and Marshall. They were fun for the most, still found they pretty off for the most part. Olaf's glee at gory games was really surprising to me, like how he went through an entire map on L4D 2 with only a frying pan. I swear I've never seen so much blood on a screen entire life, mainly because I'm not a big fan of horror movies. Elsa was just... Elsa, she went in and out of the kitchen often to refill her cup and barely talked really. When she did it was usually a sarcastic remark or to jinx us. I have officially dubbed her the sass master. Marshall seemed to be the most normal one today, this is the first time I actually saw some emotion in his eyes. Even though it was just for a second. He was also a lot more interactive, absolutely nothing like what Grandpa said. I think we bonded a little more this time. So far I think I've been doing pretty well at thi- Gah!

"You didn't hear a word I said", Kristoff was clearly annoyed.

I rubbed my side and pouted, "Sorry, I'm just tired. What'd you say?"

Kristoff's voice softened a little, "How was your job?"

I rested my head against the window, "It was pretty good this time."

Kristoff nodded, "So... How's this Marshall guy?" I smirked and quirked my eyebrow. Kristoff was never really subtle about his emotions. The way he gripped the wheel and chewed at his lip screamed jealousy. "Oh he's really sweet. I learned that he could cook today."

That caused Kristoff to stiffen up, he replied in an even stiffer tone, "looks like he's the full package." I nodded and tapped a beat against the glove compartment, "Mmhm! But it would be nice to have a few flaws, y'know? Perfection can get boring."

Kristoff seemed to loosen up a little and smile, "So, tell me about this Elsa." I stopped tapping and looked at him, "Like...?" My cheeks flared up at his blunt tone, "Is she hot?"

I punched his arm, "Kristoff!" He laughed and rubbed his sore arm, "Well is she? Sven could use a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and looked down, my cheeks were still red, and "She's gorgeous... But definitely not Sven's type."

Kristoff nodded but kept his eyes on the road, "How about me?" I laughed and leaned back in my seat, "I don't think she'd enjoy your smell." Kristoff looked offended and scoffed, "I can't help that I smell manly!" I grinned and unbuckled my seat belt as we pulled into the parking lot. "Whatever you say Kristoff. I will never understand how Sven puts up with you 24/7. Goodnight!" He muttered a goodnight back as I shut the door.

As soon I entered the apartment my mood changed drastically. Depression kicked in as I peeled off my snow crusted coat. It started snowing hard halfway through the trip. I started stripping off my clothes on my way to the bed, letting the cold bite at my skin. So alone... I didn't bother putting pajama's on as I curled myself in the bundle of covers. I couldn't get Elsa's frown out of my head. Not because it was pretty, well yes it was very pretty. But! That's not the point. It just... made me feel weird. Like when Marshall and Elsa both had a smile on their faces... It looked a little sad but dopey. I sighed and pulled the covers around me tighter. I'm not going to dwell on it anymore. I gotta get up early to finish my project.

* * *

**Things seem to go a little slow for me, but I just like to build up a solid foundation before we get to the good stuff.**

**Critical Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day late, but! Close... ish. Anyways! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I lost my lint in the washer... So I don't own anything... again. /tears**

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been about a week since she first took over the job. Anna was still a bit fidgety though. Olaf had warmed up to her fairly quickly over the short span. The red head still had yet to break the ice between her and Marshall, but she could tell that it was slowly defrosting. As long as there was progress she was completely fine with it. Elsa though... Elsa was a project all on her own. It wasn't that Elsa was ignoring her or anything. It was just a very weird relationship between the two. Anna sometimes even figured she was bipolar or something.

Though, that wasn't the cause in the red heads case of depression. She was fairly naked in the morning. She only sported a tank top and underwear despite the freezing temperature of the room. The red head was too focused to notice. Delicately she added another stroke to the canvas. Anna paused to take a look at her creation. It was a dark piece to be honest. She originally painted the canvas black, but slowly started adding a lot of shades of grey. There wasn't even a speck of white. The outcome was a genderless figure loosely hugging its legs to its chest and leaning against an unseen wall. The muscle was lightly detailed, but it lacked a face or anything that defined itself as an individual. Everything was blended nicely. But the painting screamed "alone". The red head bit her lip, she hadn't notice her emptiness spill on to the canvas when she first started, and it was too late to back out now. Her project was due today, she didn't have time to paint another.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

'Oh crap, Kristoff', she rushed to open the door. As soon as the door swung open the blonde man turned scarlet. Kristoff stood dumbfounded.

The redhead tilted her head, "Kristoff?" He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Kristoff..." He looked like he was about to pass out. She followed his gaze.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" Anna yelled before slamming the door in his face and running into her room.

_ 'Holyshitholyshitholyshitholy. Fucking. shit. I can't believe I just did that. Why the hell am I such an airhead? Can you ever do anything right? You're such a fucking joke'_ Anna sunk against the wall into a crouching position. Tears threatened to fall as she hugged her modest chest tighter.

"Holy crap... I eye-fucked my best friend", Kristoff mumbled to himself. The blonde was still an impossible shade of red as he slumped against the door, 'I totally eye-fucked the love of my life.' His face grew hotter as he noticed the hard-on beginning to show. "Crap!" He quickly darted down the stairs, since there would logically be less people there instead of the elevator. His phone vibrated.

_Fireball: Um, I'll take a cab today. See you in calculus?_

_N-ice guy: Yeah_

Anna tossed her phone on the bed and sat on the floor a while longer. When she stood she caught a glimpse of her current state. She was very flushed, especially around her joints. Her hair was tousled and out, stopping in the middle of her back. She always hated how her figure looked. She found her chest too small for her age and just way too many freckles in general. The red head was told before she had a beautiful body, but she never really did believe it herself.

Anna shuddered as her eyes landed on a few scars left over from Hans. She hugged her chest once more, hiding the erect peaks. "Disgusting..." She looked away and trudged towards her closet.

"Worthless." She pulled out a dark grey sweater and a pair of skinny jeans before checking the time, 9:15. She only had half an hour to get to class, so she let her hair stay down in it's natural loose curls. Her chest was still twisted in knots, tears threatened to fall again.

_'Fuck up.'_

* * *

Writing went by quickly, mainly because Anna couldn't focus at all during the lecture. She already went through Chemistry, which was a pain in the ass. Now the red head was scurrying down the sidewalk to her Art class. Anna wasn't really looking forward to it like she usually did. She didn't want to put her painting on display yet she didn't want to get a zero added to her grade. Art was the only thing she was really good at and enjoyed. She let out an irritated sigh when she entered the room. It was half full, people already settled in and chatting with their neighbors. Anna sat by her rightful easel, keeping her painting covered.

Aquamarine eyes carelessly scanned the room till they landed on a head of platinum blonde. Her breath hitched when Marshall looked up at her and offered a small smile. She smiled back and fidgeted with her hair. She left it out today, but tamed it into loose curls. A few minutes later Mr. Klein came in and began with a small opening lecture. "So, now I would like everyone to fully display their pieces so everyone can see. No one's names will be displayed, for the owners' privacy. It's not meant to call people out, but simply to show how our art brings out what we really feel."

Anna rolled her eyes, _'Tell me about it.'_ Everyone settled their art work up all around the room. She strolled around the room slowly, observing other people's pieces. Anna stopped next to Marshall as she peered at the sculpture, "Lust perhaps?"

The towering blonde jumped a little before glancing at Anna, then back at the sculpture, "The colors seem too vibrant to be lust." Anna hugged her chest again and tilted her head, observing closer. "Actually, it fits quite well. It catches your attention, and lures you in for a closer look. Like seduction really. And the way the metal coils around the figure, especially by the neck, seems suffocating. But the figure doesn't notice, it's too wrapped up in its desires."

Marshall hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes were full of wonder... A dark type of wonder. It left almost as quickly as it came, but a sliver of it still remained. "I wouldn't know... I've never lusted before." Anna was let out a soft laugh, trying her best not to show the shock of her discovery, "Everyone has lusted. Maybe you just haven't found something to lust after."

His lips quirked slightly as he looked at her, "Even if I did, I would probably have no idea what it feels like." Anna looked up at him. He was wearing a black long sleeve with a V-neck this time. His dark washed jeans were a loose fit, bunching up when they came to his boots. The titian haired woman bit her lip nervously and looked away. _'Since when did lust know itself?'_ They followed each other around the room for a while. They were mostly comfortable in the silence between them, exchanging opinions here and there. Anna definitely didn't feel like herself at all today, but Marshall sensed that she didn't want to discuss it.

"This is a refreshing site", Marshall stopped in front of a canvas full of grey. Not just any canvas, Anna's canvas. She hugged her chest tighter when his fingers brushed along the thick strokes, outlining the figure that morphed from the darkness.

"What do you think?" The blonde didn't bother looking back at her, caught up in the painting. Anna looked away and mumbled, "Kind of boring to me."

Marshall tilted his head, stroking his jaw slowly, "I don't believe so, it's well done. Everything just- flows. It seems genuine, unlike the other pieces today. The artist really put their soul into this work of art."

He was absently tracing the strokes again. Anna felt her cheeks betray her a little from the compliment, "And what does the painting speak." Marshall's tracing stopped, he glanced at her, "The painting screams loneliness and confusion. Something I understand very well..." He muttered the last part out quietly, but it didn't go he noticed by his acquaintance. She clutched her sweater, unable to hug herself any tighter.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to touch your painting. I'm more of a sculptor myself, so the feeling is everything to me. Let's move on, shall we?" Marshall offered a small apologetic smile before moving on to the next piece.

Ana stood there dumbfounded. How did he know it was hers? The way he pretty much saw right through the canvas unnerved her, the way he saw right through her... Anna chewed her lip and caught up to Marshall. "Where's your piece?"

He glanced down at her before focusing on the sketch again, "It's somewhere." The titian haired woman huffed, punching his shoulder playfully. "C'mon, you gotta show me yours. Since you practically dissected mines with your eyes."

He jumped a little at the sudden touch. Laughter was evident in his voice, "You have to find it first." Her grip on herself was loosening up. Anna tried to give her best puppy dog face, "Please Marshall?"

The corner of his lips quirked again and he shook his head, "That wouldn't be fair." She pouted and stuffed her hands in her pants. 'I'll figure it out...'

Class was almost over, and they've looked at all the pieces. Anna crossed her arms and looked over all the sculptures again. One stood out to her though. The man seemed to stand strong, except for the slight slump of his shoulders and the down cast of his face. His hands- well hand was clenched into a tight fist. Feet shoulder's width apart, arms slightly away from his body. His body wasn't complete, frame being shown or just an empty space all together. It was obviously intentional. The parts of his body that was there was rough, all the edges and spikes were sharp. The material was a silvery metal.

"This screams distrust, or fear maybe. But the piece isn't finished." Anna took a step closer, examining the sculpture. Marshall tensed slightly, "What could they fear?"

Anna hummed and tilted her head, "Themselves maybe, I'm not sure. But this man also whispers something else." The tall blonde stood next to Anna, a chill seemed to pass through the room. She shuddered, "An emptiness maybe, or a loss of inner peace. Or an identity crisis."

Marshall lets out a shaky breath, his body went rigid. Anna bit her lip as she sensed this. She would have given him a reassuring hug, but knew the man doesn't really like physical contact during these times. "The sculpture is really amazing though, I would never be able to pull something like this off in my life. The best part is you can always add and subtract from this piece."

Anna looked up and gave him a semi apologetic smile. She hoped he'd understand through body language. "Thank you, but I don't think I could ever finish it", Marshall was looking anywhere except her face, his eyes were guarded and cold.

Anna bit her lip and nudged him lightly, "Anything is possible with time." He seemed to calm down slightly from the gesture. Time was up, and class was dismissed. Which meant... Kristoff.

* * *

She decided to take her sweet time getting to calculus. The red head could care less if she was late or not. Emotions first, work later. She made a minute before the bell, and Kristoff came charging in right after. The blonde coughed nervously as he took his seat next to the shorter girl. 'God she looks beautiful with her hair down', Kristoff shifted in his seat. The hour and a half was filled with awkward glances exchanged between the two and shy questions on math problems.

As soon as class was dismissed Anna quickly packed up her things. "Anna..." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

Kristoff grabbed her wrist, "Anna." The red head let out an exasperated sigh, her eyes boring holes into blonde brutes. His mouth opened before closing again, _'Shit, I forgot what I was going to say.'_ Heat began to crawl up his throat, she decided to speak first.

"Look, it's not your fault alright? It's mine. I should have paid more attention. Just... Let's forget it okay, just another embarrassing moment to add to the list." Kristoff finally registered what she said and gulped audibly, "Uh, yeah! It's no one's fault though... I know how ditzy you get in the morning. So, we're cool?" Anna smiled and nodded, though she was still very embarrassed about it. The blonde smiled back and blushed a little, _'Well, at least we got that out of the way.'_

Anna was the first to snap out of their daze, she pulled away from the blonde's now affectionate grip. "So uh, I gotta go home and freshen up. Maybe we can get a truce coffee? On me."

Kristoff seemed slightly disappointed at the loss of contact but his smile brightened more, "Yeah, sure. I'll just wait for you, um... outside." The temperature outside dropped drastically, compared to earlier. People were complaining and hurrying to their cars as the duo went along.

"The weather has been so weird lately", Kristoff shivered as he sat in the driver's seat, "This definitely has something to do with the fjord freezing."

Anna scoffed and rubbed her hands together," This is nothing compared to the blizzard we had in the summer 11 years ago. Now that, was fucking ridiculous, the snow was about 4 inches over my head." That made him burst into laughter at the memory, he tried his best to keep the car from swerving.

"Oh gods that's right, you decided to _belly flop_ into the snow and it took us forever to find you. You were a living snowman by the time we got you out." Anna pouted and punched his arm, but soon gave into a smile at her friend's cheery mood. The blonde's laughter died down as he turned on to the next street.

She let out a sigh, "But seriously, I'm starting to believe things are linking up too." The red head unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out the car, but the blonde brute stayed behind.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Come inside dummy." Kristoff crossed his arms, his cheeks started to color, "but..." Anna offered him a smile, "I can't let my best friend freeze out here. Now come on, before I drag you in myself." Kristoff chuckled and got out the car. He knows Anna always keeps her word.

* * *

**Yeah, I know there hasn't been much showings of our beloved Elsa. But next chapter will have a lot of her, I promise! I've also been notified that the dialogue was a little hard to read, but I'm already using single lines for over the phone conversations and little snippet things; so I hope this is a little easier on the eyes. **

**Critical, praising, questions, or just plain silliness. All reviews are welcome :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapter! In one update!? Le gasp! It's Elsa time! This chapter was a lot easier and faster to write than the last one, so I figured, why not? Y'know. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You already know. I don't own Frozen. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So then, Grand Pabbie takes out his "special bait" and flings it as far as he could, and the bear chases after it instead. That's why Grand Pabbie always keeps a second stash whenever we go fishing", Kristoff spewed tiny crumbs over his plate while he talked. Gross.

I took another sip of my Chocolate blizzard, "don't speak with food in your mouth Kristoff, that's disgusting." He quirked a brow at me then opened his mouth really wide, putting its half chewed contents on display. I cringed and kicked his shin, "Ew Kristoff!"

He laughed at me and swallowed. We've been here for about 20 minutes now chatting aimlessly about stupid crap. I hummed quietly to myself and stabbed my cake. "So, how's your job been going?" Kristoff seems to ask this almost every day. I know he's only concerned and all, but really it gets kind of annoying sometimes. "Its fine really, everyone's settled down."

Except her. He nodded absently, "that's good. No one's giving you any trouble?" I shrugged my shoulder and continued to stab my cake. No one really, just her. "Nope! Perfectly under control", I smiled at him. That seemed to ease the flow of questions. He sighed again, his cheeks colored, "good."

* * *

I still had to go over to the mansion, so we left as soon as Kristoff finished his monster sandwich. As soon as we got there the gate was unlocked, as usual. Marshall greeted me at the door with a near invisible smile, "Hello Anna, Nice to see you again." He waved Kristoff off and stepped aside, giving me entrance. I smiled back, "It's nice to see you too." The house just as cold as it was outside, which wouldn't do very well at all for me. He was clad in black sweatpants and a grey muscle tee, showing off his sculpted arms. I blushed slightly and focused my attention on taking off my boots.

"I'll get a fire started, you must be freezing." He didn't leave any room for arguing as he descended down the hall. After I shucked off my coat I decided to follow him.

"That's strange... I usually get Olaf tackled by now", I muttered to myself. "Olaf's away on an overnight field trip, he won't be back till tomorrow", his calm voice cut through the silence like a knife. It sent shivers down my spine.

I plopped down by the fire as soon as Marshall lit it, "Oh thank gods." He chuckled and set the flint and steel back on the mantle, "I'm no god but you're very welcome." Are you sure? Cause the way the lights hitting you, you sure look like one.

"I have things I need to finish up, make yourself at home", and with that he left. And I am alone once more, in an even bigger space. I felt like curling in on myself and disappearing. I closed my eyes just for a second. "Oh you're here", the voice was deadpanned.

I turned around and was greeted by those shocking blue eyes and pouty pink lips. She was sitting half laying across the couch with her elbow propped up on the arm rest. She was in her over sized fly leaf hoodie and a pair of old boxers. "Hi", I offered a weak smile. I don't really know what's been going on between us, but it's just... weird. You'll see. Elsa always gave me this funny feeling when she's around.

She hummed, "You seem off."

Straight to the point I see.

"Uh, I'm fine", I shifted uncomfortably.

"You suck very hard at hiding emotions, remind me not to bring you to poker games", She rested her head on her fist. She's right, I tend to wear my emotions on my sleeves.

"I'm just having a bad day", I started to gnaw my lip. What does she want? I turned around to face her and crossed my legs.

She quirked a brow, her eyes undecipherable, "And why's that?" We stared at each other with what seemed like forever before I remembered to answer. "I... I just, why do you care?" _Ha_! That seemed to catch her off guard, but her poker face was back on in a matter of seconds. It was unnerving how she looked at me, like she was dissecting me by the minute and carefully analyzing every freaking detail.

"I'm a curious person", She responded coolly. I stood up and sat on the couch clumsily. "Well if you really want to know ask nicely..." Elsa pulled her legs closer to herself and bit her lip. She always shies away when I get a little too close for her, but when I'm caught off guard she wants to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me.

She downed half of her drink on the table before mimicking a British accent, "Oh Anna dearest, do tell. What seems to have your bloomers in a bunch today? Did they finally run out of crumpets at the market?" I couldn't help but giggle at her sudden bout of silliness.

She even extended her pinky and sat up straight. She chuckled and ran her hands through her bangs, pushing them back. Now it's my turn to blush. "I still don't know really, like I said it's just a bad day for me", I repeated myself. Elsa turned to rest her back against the arm rest and fully face me.

"Bad days always link to long term problems", she took another sip before crossing her legs. She's obviously not going to drop this. Even with a fire going I still felt cold, an emotional cold. It's really unsettling.

After I didn't respond for a while she got up to refill her glass, "Want anything to drink? Water? Hot chocolate? Soda? Juice? Tea? I don't think you're old enough to drink." That snapped me out of my daze. "Um, hot chocolate would be good", I called back. An alcoholic drink would be better, I could really use one right now. She came back with my mug and her glass, "Good cause we're out of everything else legal."

Oh my gods.

Staring at those legs again.

I will never understand how she could walk with so much grace in a pair of boxers. She set both cups down and pulled out an Xbox controller. I grabbed her glass and downed the clear liquid. I really need this right now.

**_Holy fucking shit this burns._**

How the hell does she drink this all the time!? I coughed and set the glass back. My throat felt like someone put hot coal down it and there was a fire in my stomach. "Holy shit", I wiped the tears from my eyes with both eyes, "What the hell was that?" She smirked and pushed the hot chocolate towards me before getting up to refill her glass, "Everclear and water."

My vision was blurry as fuck. I decided down the hot chocolate, ignoring the scalding of my tongue. "And you drink that shit all the time? You're practically drinking gasoline! I always figured you were an alcoholic." She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "Ooh what made you think that? Maybe I was drinking water all the time and decided to kick it up a notch." She came back and took her place on the couch. I put my mug down, half of the hot chocolate was gone, "Bull!" I sat back on the couch. I should definitely stay away from fires for a while.

She chuckled and put on Dexter," I can't really get drunk anyway. Thick blood." That's weird, seeing how you always got a glass lying somewhere, I figured you'd always be drunk. I always wanted to watch Dexter, but Kristoff and Sven were always to chicken. Half way through the episode I started to feel the alcohol take effect. I giggled and slumped. I looked over at the blonde beauty on the other side of the couch. It's lonely over here, she's probably lonely too. Oh! I know! Let's be lonely together. I crawled over and snuggled up next to her and threw her arm around my shoulder.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin... And off the couch, but my weight held her down. I buried my face into her side and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was muttering something under her breath, I couldn't tell what it was but I giggled anyway. I looked up at her and grinned stupidly.

The heavy blush on her face was such a sharp contrast against her pale skin, and her breathing was deeper too, "You're really beautiful y'know... You could be a model." Her blush got impossible redder and she hid her face.

"Oh my gods you're drunk." I moved up more and rests my head on her shoulder, "and you're sexy." She peeked at me through her fingers, still whispering her mantra.

My stupid grin was still plastered on my face as I moved her hands away, "And gorgeous."

I could see my own emotions reflect in her eyes. I could see the swell of desire burning in them. Either she was too stunned to move or she didn't want me to get off, but my confidence boosted. I pushed a loose strand behind her ear gently, "and adorable."

I couldn't stop myself now, my body was on autopilot while my mind was a million miles away. I leaned in closer, till I could make out the nearly invisible freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks," and stunning." _Aand_...

That's when I lose my booze induced confidence.

Her eyes were intoxicating, the intense royal blue was currently overpowering the usually dominant mixture of steel and ice blue. Those full lips were pulled into a light smirk. But the heavy blush and rapidly beating heart definitely betrayed her. Even then, she was still able to secretly take control of the situation. I steadied myself by gripping the arm rest behind her. I could have sworn I felt something poking me, but that might have just been the controller. Her voice came out low, sending shivers down my spine, "And what else?"

Oh gods.

The smell of cool peppermint only added to her already powerful smell of crisp air and snow. Another wave of warm butterflies took over my stomach. I licked my lips, never breaking eye contact with her.

I can't take it anymore. I really can't. She was teasing me now, I could feel it. And it's driving me insane, and I can't back down now. I leaned in to close the distance between us...

And I kissed a hand. A very cold hand.

Damn it Elsa. Fucking cock blocker.

"That wouldn't be very fair to either of us, now would it?" Mirth glinted in her eyes as she pushed my head away. I whined and licked her hand, earned an 'ew' from the blondie. That wasn't fair, I was so damn close too. She gave me another push and I fell back on the couch. I pouted and eyed her. Despite her poker face she actually looked a little shaken up. Or maybe it was just the way her hand trembled when she reached for the controller to look for another show to watch. Wait the controller was on the coffee table? Oh whatever, my head was spinning from the fall. I groaned and rolled on to my side.

"Is everything alright out here?" Mr. Hot Stuff entered the room, he must have just taken a shower 'cause he was in a fresh pair of pajamas. He was looked at both of us before directed his gaze towards Elsa, "there's a heavy snow storm outside."

Elsa looked up at him, they were sending hidden signals with their eyes again. "Yep, our babysitter was just being Anna."

I sat up and quirked a brow, what? "What's that supposed to mean", I whined. Elsa shrugged and clasped her hands behind her head, "I dunno." My head was still very dizzy, but not as much as before. I huffed and stuck my tongue out her, "Meanie."

Marshall looked at both of us quizzically and crossed his arms. He decided to change the subject, "The roads are on lock down due to the weather. So I guess you'll be spending the night here."

He gaze Elsa another pointed look, but I didn't pay it any mind. I was still very intoxicated. I pumped my fist and whooped," Sleep ovaaah!" Marshall laughed and gave me a questioning look.

"Our babysitter can't hold her liquor", Elsa smirked before putting on Doctor Who. I fell back on the couch and pointed towards the ceiling, "I beg to... I beg to differ! I'll have you know I'm the drinking... champion!" I hiccupped and giggled to myself.

Marshall came back and set a glass of water next to my now cold hot chocolate. Elsa held up a finger, "One shot Marshall, one shot. And it was half filled with water." I pouted and propped myself up on my elbows, "It had Everclear in it!"

Mr. Hot Stuff just shook his head dismissively, "You guys are making me feel like the babysitter. I'll put a frozen pizza in the oven. Do you have any classes tomorrow Anna?" I hummed to myself, do I?

Tomorrow is... Friday right? Or Saturday... Tuesday? I dunno, fuck it. Wait its Friday! "No it's Furzday", Elsa deadpanned. I looked at her like she grew a second head.

Is she a mind reader or am I thinking out loud, "It is...?" She nodded very slowly and looked shocked, "You didn't know that? It's the eleventh day of the freaking week!" I felt my jaw dropped. You mean my whole life was a... Wait.

"I don't need your sass woman!" I scowled and crosses my arms. Elsa laughed and blocked my kick with her own foot. Her laugh is so cute. Marshall chuckled and sat in the recliner.

"I have like… two classes tomorrow, but they start at 10:30. I'll just hail a cab." Hot Stuff nodded, and leaned back. We all shifted our attention to the TV.

We ate pizza and watched Doctor Who till it was near midnight. Elsa receded back into her shell over time, only talking to make sarcastic remarks. Me and Marshall did most of the talking. I learned he had a small obsession for the series. Marshall decided to hit the hay a little earlier though. So all that was left was Elsa and I. After yawning for the tenth time this night she turned her attention towards me, "Sleepy?"

I nodded drowsily and rubbed my eyes. She stood up and stretched. My eyes caught a glimpse of normally hidden skin, "Well, come on. I'll walk you to the guest room." I stood up slowly, not wanting the dizziness to return and stumbled after her. Her body language was closed off again, and that made me feel alone.

"Here we are", she opened the door for me. I stumbled in and immediately threw off my sweater and tank top. A cough made me freeze, I looked over at the forgotten bystander. She was leaning on the door frame, her eyes looking anywhere but me, "So... Why'd you have a bad day?" Her tone was unreadable, and so was her face. I **told** you she wasn't going to let it go. I shrugged and unbuckled my belt, too drunk to care about privacy. If my almost exposed tata's didn't woo her that definitely did the trick. "Cause I just remembered how little I am worth", I said nonchalantly. I looked up again and was met by her cold stare. Her eyes were now an icy blue and the pink tint was now gone. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The cold feeling in my stomach returned, though the heater was definitely on in the room. Elsa never broke eye contact as she reached for the knob. "Sleep well Anna", was the last thing she said before the door shut.

Well, now you've witnessed our strange relationship. Well… No I don't get drunk every time I'm here and practically throw myself on top of the people I'm supposed to be watching over. _**BUT! **_Y'know… Cold, small sliver of warmth, cold, and then door in my face. It's that type of pattern, when I actually run into her. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and jumped on the bed. Awkwardly kicking off my jeans before slipping under the cozy Victorian covers.

Sleep hit me like a freight train and that was that.

* * *

"_So… How did it feel?" The younger man leaned against the wall. The room was a freezing 30 degrees, but that didn't bother the occupants. The room was dark, not pitch black, but dark. Just the way Elsa like it. She let out a shaky breath as she ran a hand threw her messy bangs, "it was invigorating, and scary… and just so intoxicating. I nearly lost control back there." The blonde man smirked and rested his head against the wall. "Of what, your powers or the thing in your pants? Cause you nearly caused another Great Thaw out there, and all on your own too." The beauty scowled at her brother's smugness before spinning the chair to face him. _

"_Shut up", she hissed. Her tone was full of venom. He immediately regretted saying that, remembering how sensitive she is about __**that subject**__. Marshall gave her an apologetic look, his features softening. Elsa hugged her knees to her chest and mumbled, "Just two more days and this disgusting deformity will be gone again." Marshall opened his mouth, before closing it again. But he could never hide anything from Elsa, "What's wrong?" The older man bit his lip nervously and shifted his stance. His gaze shifted from the window to the older sibling. There was a certain childlike quality to his question, "What does it feel like…? To lust after someone." Silence hung in the air as the temperature dropped lower. Elsa searched through her thoughts to find a respective answer. It was a while before she spoke, "It feels like… it's a desire for sexual contact with another being." _

_Marshall let out a frustrated sigh and returned his gaze back to the storm raging outside, "I didn't ask for a textbook definition." Elsa exhaled loudly and fiddled with the hem of her jacket. She was completely caught off guard by her brother's sudden need for connection. "It feels like… being drunk. Your thoughts disappear and your heart takes over and you won't remember anything till the next day. It's scary, for us it is at least. Lust is love's evil cousin. Not as scary, but just as dangerous." Marshall let her words soak in as he straightened up. He met Elsa's gaze before and nodded curtly before slipping out the door, "Good night Elsie, sleep well." the door clicked softly behind him, leaving Elsa to brood in her dark sanctuary. "Good night Marshmallow."_

* * *

_**Dun , dun, DUUUUHN! **_**A secret revealed, another mystery to solve, and over a million snowflakes fall. Oh where could have Olaf gone? I hope this chapter wasn't too forward or anything. Please let me know if it feels like I'm moving too fast. Also, there won't be many scenes with just the siblings or just Kristoff and Sven, since the story mainly revolves around Anna. Though it might change later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Aah... re... review? Yeah! That! Review c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eheheh... yeah this is kind of late. But to be fair it is nearly twice as long as the other chapters. I'm very sorry about the late update though, but I'm so easily distracted. ;^;**

* * *

Chapter 7

Anna groaned and snuggled deeper into the fluffy covers, smiling contently. She's never felt such luxury in her entire life.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

The red head shrieked at the sudden noise, falling off the bed and taking down the covers with her. A million stars exploded in her vision as she hit the ground. She rolled on to her side and clutched her head between her arms, "Shit..." The titian woman didn't bother getting up to turn the alarm off, she refused to risk another explosion of stars and skull hammering. She crossed her arms over eyes and counted to 20. 'Alright Anna, pull yourself together. What happened?' After a while, recollections of yesterday slowly came back to the petit woman.

She flushed a bright red and sat up abruptly, too embarrassed to acknowledge the pounding of her skull. "Oh gods... Oh no no no... No no no no no no no", Anna crawled around the bed on all fours and snatched her phone of the floor. 5:20. There were about 20 messages and 4 missed calls from Kristoff alone. Then another 10 messages from Sven. Anna cringed, 'I'm going to get hell for it later. But Kristoff can wait.' "Wait what?" Anna unlocked her phone and checked her alarms. She didn't have an alarm for 5:20. She scanned the room and found the offending object.

And a little card with a troll face on it.

"Fucking Elsa", Anna stood up slowly and made her way towards the night stand, slamming her fist down on the alarm clock. She sighed in relief as she fell back on the bed. 'I must look horrible', she rolled on to her stomach and buried her head in her arms, 'But I'm so tired... No, gotta get up. Can't lay around in your underwear in another person's house.' Anna groaned and slid off the bed once more. She was grateful that it was only a minor headache, not a full blown hangover. The redhead froze midway through pulling on her pants, "Wait..."

The color completely drained from her body, making her freckles more pronounced. 'Elsa saw me half naked. She saw the scars. She saw the fucking scars ', Anna tugged her pants up all the way and paced the room, hissing numerous cusses under her breath. "But... I didn't pull my pants down did I? No, I didn't. Good." The red head sighed before reaching for her tank top. In any other circumstances she would of just went back to sleep immediately, but she just couldn't this time. After fully dressing, the titian went straight to work on her wild bed hair. Anna checked in the mirror, quite satisfied with her twin braids.

"My phone is almost dead... Need to charge it", she muttered to herself. Quietly she slipped out of the Victorian bedroom. The house was eerie in the morning. Not a sound could be heard and it was still too early for a decent lighting from the sky, but Anna ventured on anyway. She strolled leisurely down the hall, looking at paintings along the way. The red head searched the kitchen and the living room for one. "Nothing, you'd think it'd be lying around somewhere", Anna pouted and paced room. She really didn't want to wake Marshall. And she didn't even want to go NEAR Elsa now. Nuh-uh, not with last night's details still fresh in her head. Anna stumbled and flustered all over as a certain scene played in her head.

'I'm not even gay, at least I don't think I am... Know what? Whatever, doesn't matter. I almost kissed the person I'm supposed to be "babysitting". I'm pretty sure that's very unprofessional, but then again... no! This is not the time!' Anna tried her best to tiptoe up the stairs without a sound. But being Anna, she failed horribly.

The red head decided to wonder towards the balcony. The lonely feeling began to fester in her stomach. 'Probably one of the worst times for depression to reel it's ugly head', Anna quietly opened the glass door and let it close with a small click. The titian inhaled deeply, letting the crisp air invade her lungs. The balcony was surprisingly free of snow. "Yes?"

"Gods! Fuck!" Anna whipped around and stomped her foot, "Can you not!? It's too early for that."

Elsa was stationed at a very expensive telescope near the railing. The older woman wasn't fazed at all by her outburst, "Can I not what?" Anna huffed and hugged her chest, "Nothing." Her voice came out a lot more cracked than her liking, but Elsa didn't show recognition. They stood in silence. Anna could have easily slipped back into the house, but she felt compelled to stay.

Aquamarine eyes took in the stunning figure before her. Elsa stood in a plain black long sleeve and a pair of over sized pajama pants with little snowflakes on it. Her hair was in its usual thick braid down her back. Her bangs were down and mussed, like she just got out of bed. 'Dem hips though...' Anna felt heat crawl up her neck and began to bite her lip. "It's not nice to stare you know, very un-lady like", her voice was deadpanned as usual.

Anna blushed furiously and huffed, "I wasn't staring!" Elsa still hasn't strayed from her ministrations. She hummed dismissively, "I could practically smell the hormones." That only deepened the latter's blush.

Anna scoffed, "Whatever." She cautiously moved forward till she was a "respectable distance" away from the blonde, more like the other side of the balcony. Anna leaned on the railing and took in the beautiful sight before her. The sky was still a sleepy grayish blue, but there was just enough light out to tell everything apart. "What are you doing?" Anna side glanced at the blonde.

"Observing." The red head pouted at the curt answer. She began biting her lip again, "There aren't any stars out, what's to observe?" Elsa stopped briefly to jot notes down before returning back to the telescope.

"There's the morning life of Arendelle. Mainly downtown and the frozen fjord", the blonde mumbled. Anna nodded before lapsing back into silence. It wasn't that bad, just slightly awkward. 'She's not bringing up last night, I think I'm in the clear', Anna crossed her arms on the railing and nestled her head on them. "I thought it was most effective if you engage in life yourself, not observed it from afar... Uh, y'know, since you're an anth-anthropology major", She cringed inwardly at the small stutter.

Elsa tensed up but merely adjust the scope, "What do you want?" Anna cringed more at the sudden change of tone. She got that often from her, but she would never get used to it, "Uh, a-a charger." That definitely caused Elsa to straighten. The older woman looked down at her, her eyes glowed dimly in the dark. Anna couldn't help but stare, 'that's so cool... how's she doing that?'

"So... You went to the balcony, for a charger. Cause like, there's _definitely_ an outlet out here", you could practically hear her smirking. Sarcasm dripped off her words. Anna stood up and flustered, "Shut up!" Elsa chuckled and shook her head, 'You're something else.' The blonde gathered her notebook and stepped away from the telescope.

"Come on then, don't want you to get lost again", the blonde padded back into the house. Anna scurried after her just in time to see a wisp of blonde disappear around the corner.

As soon as Anna reached their destination she face palmed. "Of course, the rec room", she grumbled to herself. Elsa motioned towards the charging station right next to the leather couch.

"I still can't believe you guys own a hot tub", the red head plopped down on the couch and plugged her phone in. Elsa pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of scotch. She chuckled humorlessly, "You won't believe a lot of things."

Anna didn't bother with an explanation, just shifted slightly. She notice the pool table was empty this time, unlike all the other times she's seen it. "So... You guys, uh, play?" The titian immediately regretted the lame question. Who else in this house is going to play? Olaf certainly doesn't have the patience for this game.

"Who made the scars?" Elsa leaned against the wall. Her stare was unreadable again. The glow was still a little visible, though it was almost gone. Anna could feel sweat forming on her back. The red head hugged her chest and drew her legs on the couch, 'Of course Elsa saw the scars, she notices everything. At least she didn't see all of them.'

"No one, I'm just clumsy", Anna stared at the aquarium. She wasn't going to meet Elsa's stare, not this time. The knots in her chest wound themselves tighter. No, she definitely wouldn't risk breaking down in front of the older woman.

Elsa downed her drink and set the glass down. She sighed before crossing the room with a few strides. Anna tensed up, unsure of what's going to happen next. The blonde woman stopped just short of the love seat when she noticed Anna tense. Elsa lowered her head, letting her bangs fall into her eyes. She was too stunned to notice the small quaver in the older one's voice. "Right, just very clumsy..." with that Elsa left the room. As soon as she did, Anna let a few tears fall. A few tears turned into a sniffle, and then a quiet sob. She definitely didn't expect the older woman to leave, but then again she never knew exactly what to expect. The only thing she really knew was that she seriously needed someone to lean on. The red head laid in a fetal position before drifting back to sleep. Unknown to her, was the slowly melting frost on the door knob.

* * *

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

Anna yawned and stretched out. The red head reached over and turned off the alarm. It's 7:40 now. 3 more messages from Kristoff.

_N-ice guy: Anna what the hell?_

_N-ice guy: Anna dammit respond._

_N-ice guy: ANNA!_

Anna sighed and scratched the back of head, "Well, might as well get it over with." She pressed dial and waited for the ear assault.

"ANNA WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU SINCE FOREVER! DO YOU SHITTING KNOW HOW LONG FOREVER IS? **FOREVER**! I THOUGHT YOU WERE **DEAD**. _**DEAD**_! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW. I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME. I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'M GOING TO GET GREY HAIRS BEFORE COLLEGE IS OVER BECAUSE OF _**YOU**_." Anna pulled the phone away quickly and cringed. If Anna's headache was almost gone it had certainly come back.

"Kristoff please shut up, you sound like me", the red head kept the phone at a safe distance, just in case her hysterical friend decided to scream again. She was surprised when she heard Sven on the phone. Guess she didn't use the best choice of words.

"Hey Anna, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm at the mansion. I was going to call you guys but I-uh... Lost track of time, and the roads were closed here." Anna sighed in relief, Sven was always calm. The sky could be falling and he would be laying on the couch, munching a carrot.

Good ol' Sven.

"Oh alright, Kristoff's been freaking out since yesterday. I don't think he's slept at all."

"I really am sorry though, you guys know I'll always tell you when something is wrong." Anna really did feel bad for making Kristoff worry so much.

"I know, he cares about you a lot. Like, _a lot_."

"Like... like?" Anna got up to walk around the room.

"Like, like _like_." She sensed a sliver of hidden emotion in his words.

Copper eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 'Like like...?' Her face was about to turn as red as her hair when it finally hit her.

"... Oh."

"Yep. If you really want to make it up to him, you'll go to their first hockey game."

"First...? Oh yeah! They had to start late due to weather issues right?" It's not that she didn't support her friends or anything, she just was really busy lately.

"Mhm, the game is in two weeks. Maybe you could bring the kids with you, so we can get to know them."

A smile bloomed and she bounced around excitedly, "Sven you're a freaking genius! And they're not kids Sven. Elsa's only like, a year younger than you."

He laughed, "Sorry, I'm not sure what to call them. Do you need a ride home?"

"Um, yeah. But I'll just call a taxi, don't want to mess up your schedules." Anna tapped the fish tank, causing all of them to scatter.

"None sense! Kris and I will be over in like... 20 minutes."

"You guys are too nice to me", Anna sighed. She was really wouldn't know what she's do without those two.

"We're your family. Family sticks together." She smiled at that.

"That's right, I'll see you guys later." Anna hung up before checking the time. 8:00. she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, but was run over as soon as she reached the living room. "Anna!" Olaf picked her up and spun her around in a bone crushing embraced.

Anna patted his shoulder and wheezed, "Its... good to see you... Olaf..." He squeezed her tighter before letting her drop to the floor. The red head held on to his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath, "You're a lot stronger than you look."

The young blonde beamed at the comment before returning to his hurt expression. "Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping over!? I would've stayed home!" Olaf pouted and held on to Anna's shoulders to steady her.

Anna grinned and squeezed his shoulders, "Hey I wasn't planning this either, the weather did." The younger boy's eyes lit up with regained excitement. He was missing his usual beanie, so his white-gold curls were fell freely. It only made his smile look even brighter.

"Next time you sleep over, we'll have games, movies, and a ton of food! I like food", Olaf chimed. Anna giggled and let go of his shoulders, "I like food too."

Olaf rocked back and forth on his heels, "I guess you'll be leaving soon... You'll be back later today, right?" Originally she wasn't planning to, but she just couldn't say know to that face. Anna nodded and tugged her sleeves over her hands. The room was a little chilly. The two chatted about random things until her ride came.

* * *

"Kris..." Anna tried again. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and continued to stare out the car window.

"Kristoff, come on. Can't be mad at her forever", Sven glanced over at the angry blonde before focusing on the road again. Kristoff slouched in his seat and muttered, "I can be mad as long as I want."

A frown etched its way on to freckled skin, "Kristoff how many times do I have to say sorry?" Anna rested her head against the passenger's seat. Sure Kristoff has thrown small tantrums before, they both have, but it only lasted for 3 hours at the most. This one was a lot longer and felt more serious. She knew Kristoff wasn't very fond of changes.

The blonde turned around as best he could in the car seat and scowled, "As many times as I think you should. Were they really so important that you couldn't answer a fucking text message? An "I'm fine", or "It's all good" would have been nice. Even a "ttyl" would have been good!" Anna cringed at Kristoff's outburst. Hurt took over Anna's features. She whispered a small apology and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sven frowned and kept his eyes on the road, "It's not that big of a deal Kris, she has a life of her own. She doesn't need someone to constantly watch over her. She's an adult, not a baby." The dark haired man's voice remained calm and soothing. But that only made him roll his eyes. "Oh please, I bet you feel a little abandoned too. Don't lie", Kristoff glared at the driver.

Sven tightened his grip on the wheel. His voice was quiet and laced with hurt, "I did, but then I remembered I still had you." Kristoff remained quiet after that, mainly because he couldn't think of anything better to say than sorry. Anna let out a shaky breath and kept her eyes glued to the floor, 'If only I paid more attention...'

Luckily they were really close to the apartment building. Sven pulled into the parking lot. "Bye Anna, want me drop you off later?" Anna smiled wearily at the dark haired man. Always so kind, even though his smile matches hers.

"No no, I don't want to waste your time. Don't you have to work?" The red head unbuckled her seat belt and lingered half way out the car. He waved his hand dismissively. "Friday is always a slow day for me, I'll pick you up. No discussing it." Anna chuckled and nodded. She paused for a second and leaned over the seat.

"I'm really sorry", she gave Kristoff a chaste kiss on the cheek, completely unaware of the hurt in Sven's eyes. And with that she left.

* * *

Oh how Anna hated Psychology. Not because the subject was boring, merely her class was full of annoying freshmen. Sure she was only in her second year, but she was never that awful as a freshmen. Or at least she didn't think so... Anna flipped through her notes and sighed. Today's lesson wasn't a very exciting one, just a review of last weeks.

She groaned and let her head hit the table with a light thump. Anna simply couldn't get last night's events out of her head. The way Elsa looked at her with intense dark eyes. How the heavy blush brought out the nearly invisible freckles that dusted her face. Those full moist lips were slightly parted as well, perfect for Anna to invade and explore the sweet treasure behind them. Anna blushed furiously and thumped her head on the table again, earning a few glances from her class mates. 'Not the time Anna, stop being a freak.' She sighed and pressed her cheek against the cool wood.

Not only was that excruciatingly embarrassing, but was the closest Anna's ever been with the capricious blonde. And probably the closest she will ever get after that night. Not to mention she was drunk! True, you never could really tell what was running through the older woman's mind, but she was positive that it well... wasn't positive.

"Ms. Dahle, are you alright?" Anna only lifted her head slightly and gave Mr. Jøn a thumbs up. He continued on with the review. 'I just want to go home, take a burning hot shower, and sleep. Forever. No disturbances.' Anna began to doodle absently in her notebook, not paying attention to the lesson or the work of her hand. The next hour dragged on painfully.

"-and that wraps up everything for today. Drive safely students, and remember- Take life by the horns", Mr. Jøn ended the class with his signature smile. It was always so pleasant and care free. Anna gathered her books together left quickly for her Art class. Which to her disappointment, lacked a certain blonde.

* * *

"I just- I don't know Sven, I didn't think he'd be that upset. He's never gotten like that before", Anna rested her head against the cool glass. The familiar smell of stale fast food usually calmed her, but only stirred up her emotions even more.

Sven sighed, "I wasn't really expecting him to act like that either. But he's never been a big fan of change to begin with." Anna grumbled at that. It was true and a well-known fact. Kristoff enjoyed stability, like a lot. If you wanted to add changes, you had to do it slowly and carefully. But Anna couldn't help that because this was a major change for her too. She found even more unfair because this major change occurred in **_her_ **life, not _**his**_. So why the hell should she be getting all the heat? 'No, I deserved it. I fucked up', Anna watched the snow flurries outside sullenly.

Sven glanced at her and frowned. He knew that look all too well and he didn't like it one bit. "It's not your fault Anna, at least not entirely. If anything, I probably played some part in it too." He tried his best to console her while he was driving.

After a long pause Anna shifted her gaze towards the dark haired man. He was good looking in his own way, to be honest. He had a shy, awkward guy thing going on. Anna pressed her lips together in thought before speaking, "What do you mean you played a part?"

Sven shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Anna noticed the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the wheel. The silence between them was suffocating, causing Anna to rule out the worst case scenarios. She chuckled nervously, "Did you murder a parrot by accident or something? You always go on about how much you hated them."

Her attempt to lighten the mood fell short when Sven only gave her a weak smile. Anna pursed her lips. Time to try a different method. "You can tell me anything Sven, I won't judge."

The older man sighed in defeat, his eyes searching desperately for a place to focus on as they waited on the red light. He looked as if he was choking on the words. "I-I... I came out to him." His confession fell short, his voice was too low for comprehension. Anna's brow knitted together in confusion, a silent plea to repeat.

"I came out to him alright?" Sven's voice seemed to echo throughout the car. Anna stared at him for what seemed like forever. Her jaw went slack and everything. She was violently snapped out of her daze as the car lurched forward.

Anna finally registered what she heard. After all this time, she never would have guessed. I mean, yeah there were some subtle hints she picked up on; but she always figured that was just Sven being Sven. "So... You're gay?"

Sven simply nodded and kept his eyes on the road. He didn't really trust himself to speak again. The silence this time was surprisingly not as awkward. Anna blinked, "Huh."

She looked around absently, not sure what she should say next. Well, she did know, she just couldn't find the best way to say it. She pondered a little longer before popping the question, "How'd you know? And like when?"

Sven chuckled nervously, "Since I was 14. I just never had much interest in girls. I had to keep it a secret though, my parents... my father. He was really... traditional. That's the nicest way to put it. I've been with a few guys, and I've dated two girls to test it out." Anna hummed in acknowledgement. She was back in her usual relaxed state, though her eyes still showed some form of trouble.

"I don't think Kristoff is homophobic... He's really cool and relaxed", Anna wondered to herself more than to Sven. He simply shrugged as they turned on to a familiar street. He knew that that wasn't what Anna worried about.

"I think it's the thought that he has to adjust to, we'll just see over time", He slowed to a stop in front of the mansion- or as Kristoff liked to call it, "the dragon's den".

Anna smiled absently before unbuckling her seat belt. "Thanks for the ride Sven. You are ridiculously nice. And I support you three hundred percent, just in case you had some doubts." She smiled warmly at him as she reached for the handle.

Sven returned the gesture. His happy go lucky attitude was returning. "Oh and Anna", she paused, "Don't let what you like stop you from getting what you want. It doesn't matter what other's think, it's what makes you happy in the long run that counts." Anna was again left speechless by Sven. Ah, he's always giving little words of wisdom. Anna flustered at the comment, was she really that transparent?

She grinned at him before opening the car door, "I'll remember to keep that in mind. Again, Thanks Sven... And don't forget to take your own advice!"

The iron gate was unlocked as usual; they were always expecting her. Anna waved Sven off as she passed through. 'Time to face the dragons...'

* * *

**Just showing some Sven-love for our favorite reindeer man. **

**Constructive criticism, simple praise, or just a bout of silliness; All is welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, it's nice to have my laptop back.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Honestly, I'm pretty exhausted. It's an emotional drain, but I still feel the need to come back.

_**Knock knock kn-knock knock.**_

It took a little while for someone to get to the door this time, so I just admired the falling of heavy flurries in the wait. Sven's words bounced around in my head and it didn't seem like they were settling down anytime soon. What do I want? What do I really want? I want... I want everyone to be happy. There's not much to it really, well... to me that is. I bounced on the balls of my feet, the fallen snow crunching under my boots.

The door swung open and a gust of warm sweet air blasted me, just like the first time I was here. Olaf stood by the doorway and grinned at me. Surprisingly he was fully dressed like we were going out somewhere. Just a simple pair of dark jeans, a L4D t-shirt, and a grey parka. He had his trademark beanie on. "Anna, you came!"

I jumped a little but smiled back, "Of course! I said I would." I wiped my feet on the mat before entering the house.

Oh my god, this feels amazing. The house was nice and toasty, a great difference from the nipping cold outside and its usual temperature. "You're dressed up all fancy, what's the occasion?"

Olaf's grin grew wider, barely containing his excitement, "we're going grocery shopping!" I stared at him blankly before I felt my own excitement begin to boil. I don't know why though, it's such a simple task. Maybe it's just how Olaf said it. I laughed at his childish wonder, "Awesome?"

His face was super determined, "Totally, wanna know why?" I nodded, "because this time we have reinforcements." I knitted my brows in confusion. Reinforcements for what? Aren't we just going to get some food?

"Reinforcements to drag Elsa out the house, or to at least convince her." Mind reader! Oh wait, I just talked out loud. He giggled, "Yeah you did."

Heat crept up my face, damn it Anna.

I tugged off my coat and boots and stretched. "Alright! Let's do this!" I grinned and pumped my fist in the air, riling myself up. Olaf jumped in and whooped. We laughed for a bit before initiating Step One:

Find Elsa.

Which will be ridiculously hard seeing how quietly she moves around, like a cat. No, just a cat seems too safe and friendly. A snow leopard. Beautiful, dangerous, and mysterious. A snow leopard that's always on edge, stalking its prey. That fits her perfectly.

I checked the guest rooms, rec room, living room, hallway closets, under the dining table, the kitchen, and the balcony. And before you judge me about the dining table, this is _Elsa_ we're talking about. She can be hiding in a vase for all we know.

I huffed and slumped against the wall, Olaf soon joined me in a less exhausted state. I just noticed he had a thin layer of snow melting on his parka. I gave him a quizzical look, "You went outside?"

He panted and rested his head against the wall, "You'd be... surprised where Elsa would hide... One time... She hid in the bushes on the side of the house... Just because someone ate the last slice of chocolate cake." I giggled at the thought. I can't imagine the Elsa I know getting so worked up over food, but then again it's chocolate.

I turned serious, "Hey, chocolate is a very serious subject." We stared at each other for a while before we both couldn't school our faces anymore and busted out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Marshall appeared around the corner. He was also pretty ready to go; clad in a light heather grey sweater and light blue jeans. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Oh nothing, just us."

"Have you found her yet?" I sighed and shook my head. Marshall sighed and leaned against the wall; I guess this is a normal thing for them. Now that I can get a better look, he seems pretty troubled. His hair is slightly mussed and his eyes are rimmed with darkness and fatigue. But he still held the same polite posture and his voice never faltered. Maybe just a bad night's sleep...

"Alright, do another search around the house. Inside and outside. I'll help to this time", Marshall straightened up completely. Olaf grinned before jumping up and running off, he called going outside again. Marshall lingered though.

"Is Elsa always like this- I mean when you guys go g-grocery shopping..." Fuck why did I stutter? He looked a little startled, but his lips tugged into a small smile.

"We haven't gone grocery shopping in a very long time, we try to get her though. She's not exactly fond of large bodies of people, or leaving the house in general. Even I like to go into town once in a while", I could tell the smile was fake. Something was definitely bothering him, but it's best not to call him out on it now. Just play along for now.

I chuckled, "She sounds like someone I know. Well, minus the leaving the house part. He doesn't trust them much, but once you become friends with him he is the most loyal thing on the planet. I don't think I would've made it this far without that guy. One time he fought one of my bullies in high school, he got beat up and suspended for causing a fight- But-but, he didn't even _regret_ it! He just laughed it off and said it was worth it. I mean, the guy knocked out a few teeth! His face was discolored for like a month after that. That guy… He's rough around the edges sometimes but I swear he's really sweet. Like a big cuddly bear. Oh gods, sorry! Let's just get back to finding Elsa!" My face was probably as red as my shirt. I ran off in the other direction, I really didn't want to give him any time to react. Though I did notice him smile again, it looked a bit more real this time.

After re-checking all the rooms I've already been in, I ventured towards the more "unnecessary" rooms. They were sitting rooms and little libraries. I don't read.

Or sit still.

So I deem them unnecessary. I think they're mainly used for business meetings. Let's try... This one! I busted through the door, "Ahaaaa-_damn_..." Just dust and books. I felt a pout coming on. Maybe I'll get luckier next time.

The next door definitely got my attention though. I could have sworn I heard something fall, I grinned. Bad move Elsa... Bad move. I swung the door open dramatically, "GOT YOU!" I was doing that dramatic pose when the lawyer finds you guilty and everything. I was so prepared to drag that sass master out to the others like a cat with a dead mouse. Just absolutely excited to see the look of surprise on that beautiful face. BUT! No.

I find a cat.

An actual cat.

Oh the irony of this moment. "At least the eyes aren't as evil..." My shoulders slumped in defeat. Its eyes were a pretty blue, just like Elsa's. The cat was extremely fluffy and white. Something in the back of my head was telling me this creature meant nothing but trouble. Yes, normally clumsy little Anna would have ran up to that little-uh big ball of fluff and snuggle the thing to death; not this time though. It could pass as cute if you just didn't look it straight in the eyes... which were still boring holes into my very soul. "Never mind, just as evil", I trudged out the room.

After two more tries I kind of gave up on the energetic approach, seeing that I was making fool out of myself. I slumped against the last door and groaned, "If finding Elsa is such a chore, what the hell am I in for at the grocery store." I turned around and pressed my forehead against the door. I opened the door slowly and peeked into the room.

And there she laid.

In all her over sized scandinavian sweater and old boxers glory. Empty beer cans on the floor and South Park on her laptop. She didn't even bother to look up from her show, "Hi."

I threw my hands up, "FINALLY! Damn..." This room was actually pretty comfortable looking and incredibly easy to miss. I stood right behind the armrest and put my hands on my hips.

"What? No more cheesy detective lines?" I blushed furiously and fought back the need to yank her messy braid. Was I really that loud? Or does she just have good hearing.

Let's change the subject. "Have you been in here the entire time?" I did another once over of the room. She hummed before taking another sip of her beer. I face palmed, of course she has.

"The boys have been looking for you, we're gonna go grocery shopping", I was desperately trying to fight the urge to fix her falling bangs. I already proved I was weird, didn't want to be creepy too.

She leaned head back, tickling my thighs with wisps of blonde. I had to fight the urge to squirm and giggle. Oh gods she's staring at me now. "Oh I know, that's why I hid." Of course that's why you hid.

"But fresh air is good for you, and interacting with people is good too."

"I'm interacting with you." Her response was quick and blunt. I flinched a little. That's how her normal responses are really, but that doesn't mean I'm used to it. I gave her pointed look. She feigned surprise, "Sorry, that's right. You're Anna."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the jab, "Other people. That are not on this property." The room suddenly got a little colder. The flurries were a lot heavier than before. I shifted my eyes back to Elsa, but her gaze was somewhere else on my face. A tiny frown was making its way on her own.

"Other people hurt people. You should know that by now", I couldn't hold back another flinch from her clipped tone. Back to the scars again... "You have a lot of freckles."

Wait, what!? I stammered as heat rose to my face. How the does she go from personal issues to body parts? Whatever! Stay focused Anna, she's trying to distract you.

"You know what! You're coming with us, as guardian you have to do what I say!" I straightened my back and crossed my arms over my chest. Gods I suck at this. I'm even looking down my nose at her. Elsa managed a blank stare for about a second till her face twisted, and a snort slipped. That definitely took me by surprise.

Damn it she is _so cute..._

She couldn't hold it any longer and broke into a fit of laughter. That just... I fell apart completely, slack jawed and everything.

Hit me right in the self-esteem.

She gasped for air in between words, "Oh, oh, I'm so... so so-sorry captain. I'll get to it right away", Oh come on, there's tears in her eyes. She tried her best to get back her straight face.

"Do you want... you want me-I, me to spit shine your boots too s-sir?" And there goes another burst of laughter and flushed cheeks. I groaned and hid my face. "So fucking embarrassing..." It's these moments that make me wish I was a turtle.

Her laughter died down soon after. She swung her legs off the couch and stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. A few more giggles escaped as she gathered her laptop and left over beer cans, "Woo... Ah, good one." Wait she downed half a pack of beer, shouldn't she be drunk?

I couldn't help but whine and keep my face covered. That was so humiliating. She lazily padded out the room. "Think she can command me..." I heard her mumble as she descended down the hall.

It wasn't till a while after she left that I removed my hands from my face. Which might I add was _red. as. fuck._ I grumbled and trudged out the room, "I could seriously use one of those beers right now..."

I paused, a smile crept up on me as I brushed a stray hair back in place. That probably made my top 15 list of embarrassing moments, and I may never be able to properly look her in the eyes again, but... Her smile flashed before my eyes again. Her flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "But it was _so_ worth it..."

* * *

Fancy house- sorry, mansion. Fancy location. So of course, fancy big car.

Surprised? Not really.

So now I'm sitting in the back with Olaf, singing horribly to radio songs while Marshall and Elsa endure it in the front. Elsa groaned and banged her head against the window a few times, "Make it stop, please."

I smirked and nudged Olaf. He smirked back, as if he read my mind. We belched out the last few words to the song. "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEIIIIII WILL ALWAAAYS LOVE-" Elsa practically punched the radio to turn it off, Marshall sighed in relief. It's nice seeing all of them together, everything feels more natural.

Olaf was laughing hard. I smirked and took a deep breath, "YOOOUUUUUOOUOUOOOOH!" If Olaf wasn't laughing hard then, he was howling with laughter now. His face was red and everything. Even Marshall was snickering, while Elsa groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

After a while things died down, we were close to the super market. I was starting to get a bunch of shifty vibes from Elsa and Olaf. To be honest it was really making me nervous. Playful, sweet, innocent (not sure anymore) Olaf and mischievous, unpredictable, beautiful... gorgeous... I-I mean cocky! Yeah cocky, arrogant Elsa. I shuddered and scooted farther into my seat. Marshall is the only one I can trust...

We pulled in to a parking somewhat far from the entrance. Alright... Time to take charge, "Wait! Before we leave the car, I just want to lay down some ground rules."

Marshall was listening attentively and I can feel Elsa smirking even though I couldn't see her face. Olaf was just... Olaf. I blushed and continued, "No stealing, scaring civilians, pranks, property destruction, or disturbing the employees." Olaf pouted and crossed his arms.

But Elsa was still smirking. Marshall chirped, "And no sneaking in to the back." Elsa groaned, mumbling something about kill joys. I let out a small sigh of relief and looked up. Marshall's smile was small... but half reassuring. A very knowing smile. And then I finally figured it out too, my own smile faltering immensely.

Our efforts are in vain.

As soon as we got out of the car Olaf took off towards the entrance. "Olaf!" I growled. I change my mind, he's not very innocent. My heart almost stopped when a car barely missed him. He didn't even stop at the blaring honks.

Marshall chuckled nervously, "He's just excited." I sighed and tried my best to calm down, but the sickly feeling never left my stomach. Keeping up with these guys is ridiculously hard. I'm pretty much _jogging_ at this point, stupid pretty people and their long-for-no-reason legs...

When I finally caught up with them they didn't seem to notice I was there. Which in a certain way, was good. That means I can tell what's on their mind... or at least try. Marshall's expression was etched with the same fatigue as before, but was a lot less visible to the public eye. I would have missed it if I didn't know what to look for. Elsa on the other hand looked at everything with extreme disinterest. The heavy flow of flurries made them look a lot paler, not in a sickly way though.

"Do you guys have a list?" I stopped in front of the two. Elsa shook her head as she turned away. That's new. I looked up at Marshall, he soon snapped out of it and nodded towards the door, "Come on."

Thank god for heaters at the front door. I shivered in delight, letting out a content sigh. "Elsa!" And, there goes criminal number two. Now the whole store is at stake, _amazing_. I turned around to see the silvery blonde hair retreating on a speeding cart. "Damn it... We don't have to find them right?" I got another cart.

He shrugged, "Not really, you're the guardian though. It's your call." We made our way to the canned goods section. That's true, I even got a special ID card and driver's license from the government. Why? I don't even know. I'm just babysitting some people.

"So... What you're really saying is that whatever they do is on my head and you don't care because you won't be held responsible for it." My jaw fell open at the amount of cans that were already in the cart. Mostly just chili and soup with a few cans of fruit.

Are they expecting a fucking apocalypse!?

Marshall shrugged his shoulders and tossed another can into the pile, "Pretty much." The amusement in his voice only made my mood worse. I really should go find those hooligans, and soon. I followed him into the meat section. He paid a lot more attention to the meats he picked here. If it was me I'd just buy anything that sounded good, then make Sven cook it for me. Since I can't cook...

"You know you can pick stuff out too." I was about to respond till something explode a few aisles down. Strings of cusses and childish laughter filled the air. Oh come on! Just.

Wonderful.

"Uh... yeah." I left the cart with Marshall and ran in to the culprit. Another explosion happened, this time I could see the spray shoot out from the soda aisle. Luckily no one was in the way.

_**BOOM!**_

The floor was suddenly coming straight towards my face, and I couldn't react fast enough shield myself. I screwed my eyes shut.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

I flinched instinctively. Did time just slow down? Is this some sick joke from the universe!? I stayed as straight as a plank, waiting for my impending facial doom to come ever so slowly.

"Uh Anna." I cracked open one eye and looked around. White tiles... and Olaf's sneakers. I finally noticed the cool arm across my chest and looked up. Olaf grinned and held up a basket full of sodas and red solo cups, "Got the soda." Well this is quite the awkward pose. I straightened myself quickly and backed up, coughing nervously.

"Yes! Uh good job. Wait! No! Bad! Err..." I coughed again and tried to put on a commanding pose. "Olaf I thought we went over before we left the car. What the hell were you thinking!?" My tone was stern but hushed. Don't need the employees know now.

Olaf's grin was as innocent as ever, but those eyes spelled sly with a capital S. "I have no idea what you're talking about." What the fuck! I through my arms dramatically in the aisle's direction.

"There is soda. Dripping of. The ceiling", I gritted my teeth. Olaf shrugged and smiled airily. This guy should be a fucking actor. I picked up a piece of broken plastic and gawked. How the hell did he even manage this? I don't see any mentos, gadgets, or anything lying around.

"I guess they just got a bad shipment", Olaf strolled away. Another bottle of diet coke exploded, spraying an innocent mother and the poor toddler in liquid stickiness. My jaw went slack. Alright... So maybe they are more dangerous than I thought. "Clean up in aisle ten", I muttered to myself and followed Olaf.

We made it back to Marshall, he was in the chips aisle. Olaf dumped the sodas in the cart and put the basket in a stack nearby. "Alright, so we got meat, sandwich meat, cans, soda, chips, salsa, and cheese dip. We need frozens, juice, fresh vegetables, fish, snacks, dairy, toilet paper, and bread. Who's getting what?" Marshall aimlessly counted the bottles of soda. The cart was nearly full with half of that list.

"Oh oh I got toilet paper, snacks, and bread!" Olaf raised his hand and bounced excitedly. I'm not trusting that innocent face again.

Take charge Anna, take charge.

"Actually I think we should stick together in pairs, less trouble that way", I tried my best to keep the anxiety out of my voice. Olaf didn't seem to catch it but Marshall did. He didn't have any objections.

The temperature dropped drastically for split second before returning almost back to its original state. Almost. I let a shudder pass through me before looking at Olaf's face. His face was petulant and mildly offended, but it was his voice that got to me. It was dripping with hurt and small traces of anger, "I'm not a child, I'm 18. I can take care of myself..." Don't give in Anna! Be strong! Do not go gentle on that sad face! We stared at each other for a while before I gave in.

I sighed and waved my hand, "No more pranks okay?" Olaf pulled me into a bone crushing hug before running off. You suck Anna. You would never pass for a leader. You'd give into any pretty face.

"I think you'd make a great leader, just need practice." I jumped a little and blushed. Oops, said it out loud. My hand shot up and brushed back an invisible stray hair out of habit. Marshall smiled reassuringly, his eyes were still dark and weary. I smiled back, "How are you holding up?"

He looked a little taken back, but answered smoothly, "I'm quite fine actually, just a bad night's rest." You can't fool me, I know that look anywhere. I've had it myself. I'm not going to press it though.

"Alright. I may babble a lot but I'm also a great listener. If you want to talk I'm open at any time. Like, literally, I have no life", I flinched a little at my own words. Yeah, they're my words but they still hurt when they come out.

When I looked up my breath hitched. Soft charcoal grey, and a genuine smile. He nodded gratefully before pushing the cart towards the fish area. I probably look like an idiot, bouncing around with a dopey smile on my face. I'm making progress! Major progress! I'm not totally sucking at this job after all! I pumped my fist in the air. _Yes..._

Hey... Where's Elsa? There has been no trace of her since we first entered the store. Part of me is relieved, but the other half is dreading what she has in store for me. Will the tomatoes turn blue? Will the lights suddenly go off? I don't know, and I really don't want to find out. If Olaf was capable of exploding soda bottles with whatever he was using, then there's a guarantee that Elsa can do much worse.

I ventured pass the soda aisle- which was now blocked for serious cleaning. Guess it was a good thing Olaf got the sodas beforehand. A few aisles down from that where the frozen foods and dairy. This is probably where Elsa's be- _SHIT_.

Pain shot through my spine as soon as my ass connected with the floor. I groaned and tried my best not to lay back and cry. I wasn't expecting second savior today, anyway. I got up cautiously and glared at the floor. What the hell? I slid one foot forward slowly. Noo..._nonono_! I let out an embarrassing squawk as I dropped into a lousy looking split. It's cold as fuck over here, and there's ice covering the floor! I shuffled nervously towards the frozen goods aisle, expecting to see snow gathering in a corner somewhere.

But all I see is Elsa gracefully sliding down the aisle to grab frozen peas from a freezer, then skating back. I giggled at the sight. Some people where just completely falling on their rears, or holding on to the freezer doors to get by. Some even tried to copy Elsa's grace on the ice.

I didn't even have to call her name, she immediately turned around and nodded curtly at me, beckoning me to come. Nope! I'm not gonna make a fool of myself in front of Elsa, again. She rolled her eyes and pushed the cart into the next aisle.

Now clumsy little Anna gotta cross a wide aisle.

On ice.

_Without support._

_**Fantastic**_.

On the bright side, I only slipped twice this time. Even in the dairy section parts of the floor were frozen. I shuffled over to Elsa, shivering from the cold. "You're a very evil person", I glared at the side of her face as hard as I could.

She smirked and grabbed one of few unfrozen milk cartons remaining. "I don't think I'm evil, just mildly sadistic." And condescending, don't forget that. Though it looks like she has been productive. Pretty much half of the list was in her cart, but it wasn't as full as Marshall's.

I grumbled and leaned on the cart, "Before we move do you want to share any other stunts." Might as well just get this over with now. That way I can come up with a valid excuse if I have to, though I don't think I can explain exploding soda... Worth a shot. "Really want to know?"

I nodded and straightened up my posture, bracing myself for anything crazy. Elsa exhaled loudly, stunning me with her startling blue eyes, "Are you one hundred percent positive that you are ready for this?"

Yup.

"You will be held accountable and classified as a witness if I give away this information. And please be prepared if you are subjected to speak in court. I highly suggest contacting a lawyer after receiving said information." Her voice was monotone, as if she was reciting this from a fucking warning label. I wouldn't be surprised if she came with one...

Okay, now I'm scared. I shifted nervously and tried my best to avoid eye contact. Elsa waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever we do is on your head anyway, so I guess I'll just tell you."

"_GEE! _Thanks", I shouted, my voice was drowning in exasperation. She smiled impishly before tossing a few cups of yogurt into the cart. Ooh, I haven't had yogurt in a while... I picked out 3 more cups.

"I moved every table in pastry area over by 3 inches, froze almost all of the milk, messed with the freezers, made a little ice rink out of the frozen section, aand..." She drifted off, something else caught her attention. The suspense is killing me.

"Aaand?" I tried to egg her on. Elsa just shrugged and rode away on the cart. "Elsa!" For crying out loud. I ran after her, but slipped on another patch of ice. I'm beginning to see why I get paid for this... Even Sven would be pissed if he had this job.

"Fuck..." I cringed at the sound of cracking as I slowly got up. Yep, that fall definitely took a toll on me. Maybe pursuing Elsa isn't the best choice at the moment. I think I'm going to wander towards a much warmer area of the store.

Somehow I ended up in the candy section... Marshall did say I can pick out a few things for myself. Let's take a couple of those, and that! Oh and a few of these won't hurt either. I cringed visibly when I heard something crash; an angry voice followed.

"What the fuck are you? Some sick pervert."

I rolled my eyes, of course. Why am I not surprised? There's bound to be one around here. But I completely froze when another voice appeared.

"I-I swear, really was an accident. I tripped-" Olaf.

"Tripped huh? On a flat surface?" It's not that hard actually, I've accomplished it multiple times. I walked out of the aisle to get a view. People were already starting to look, even slowing down to get a better view of the action. But something stood out to me, a thick platinum braid and predatory blue eyes; Elsa. My jaw tensed. Why are you just watching? Do something!

"No! It's the tables-" Olaf looked terrified. Like a puppy staring into the eyes of a beast- literally. The other guy was huge! Probably pumped up on steroids with nuts the size of peas. Behind him stood what seemed to be his girlfriend, who also looked a little too scared of the guy too. _Elsa move!_

Meathead shoved Olaf hard, causing him to crash into a table. "Tables my ass! You need to fucking learn how to keep your shitty little hands to yourself and not on my girlfriend!" That's it.

I dropped my cocoa flavored miracles and charged in, pushing my way past a few innocent bystanders. "Hey yo-" _Motherfucking __**fuck!**_ My hip crashed against the edge of one of the tables, causing me to stumble and hiss. Well there goes some of my dignity and adrenaline, can't back out now though. I continued on. I won't be surprised if it's broken tomorrow, from all the falling I did.

I dove in between Olaf and his attacker before he could do serious damage. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" Even I myself was surprised by the authority in my voice. Meathead was stunned a little, but his rage came back as quickly as it left.

"This hormonal little shi-" This adorable usually harmless dude.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen. If you actually paid **ATTENTION **to what he was saying you'd get that. Just look at him! He's sorry for fuck's sake. If you're angry, cool, we get it. Your girlfriend, his hand. It was unintentional though. Take it out on a punching bag, not his face. Plus, you're what 30?I figured you'd have gotten _**some**_ sense of maturity at that point. You're not protecting your girlfriend, or her whatever other _**shitty**_ excuse you have. All it'll make you is a fucking _**bully**_, so just back off."

Whoa.

Double surprise.

Points for Anna! I think... My fists were probably trembling, but I had to hold a confident pose. We stared each other down for what felt like forever. He kind of looks like someone I know... Can't put my finger on it. "U-Uhm, it was an accident. Just let it go", the girl put a hand on his shoulder cautiously. Like she was afraid he was going to flip out again.

Meathead grabbed her hand and dragged her off in the other direction, but not without bumping his hip against a table and letting out profanities. I giggled, no wonder Elsa likes doing that. It wasn't till now that I noticed how cold it really was in here... like we were outside. I shivered and faced Olaf. He still looked petrified, his eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

Oh the heartstrings... They're being tugged so hard. I smiled warmly and grasped his shoulders. He was ice cold... "You alright?" Why is he ice cold?

He nodded stiffly and shrugged off my hold. Well that's confusing... Normally Olaf would welcome affection. I held out my arms, "No warm hugs?" He shook his head and kept it down, blonde curls bouncing slightly. I frowned even more at that. Buddy...?

Olaf looked up at me suddenly, making me flinch back. I immediately regretted it when I saw the tightness of his smile and the tears that were still unshed. "I'm just spooked Anna. I'll be fine, I swear." He walked over to my discarded treats and picked them up and wandered off. Probably to find Marshall. Now...

Where's Elsa?

"Anna." Well, I found Marshall and Olaf. Olaf was lugging around a huge sack of random candy. His gaze turned quizzical when I turned to face him. I must look very angry right now. I took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah?"

"We got everything we need, I was wondering if there's anything else you want?" One guy cannot be this sweet... I calmed down some more and managed a grin.

"Oh its fine, my chocolate and yogurts are enough to sustain me", I didn't want to abuse the privilege. He raised his perfect brow in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

I nodded vigorously. Positive! They shared a look, like they're talking with their eyes. Like... conspiring. No, Marshall is too sweet and polite to conspire. Olaf and ELSA conspire, not Marshall. Marshall is my only ally. Olaf shrugged and hauled the sack of diabetes on to his other shoulder, "You'll definitely want something later. Elsa is waiting in the car though, she won't do it if we don't hurry up."

Won't do what? Set up another prank so I can break more bones. Marshall shrugged, "Alright, we're heading to the register then. Don't want to keep waiting." Why wouldn't you want to keep her waiting? She'll just get bored.

Apparently my brain to mouth filter is malfunctioning. Marshall's voice was very cryptic, "That's the thing, she'll get _bored_." Okay... Bored Elsa is a bad Elsa. Marshall nodded with certainty. I blushed a little and ducked my head.

Damn it Anna, stop talking out loud.

When we got out the trunk was almost full with Elsa's load of groceries and the snow was coming down hard. It was a big trunk too... so that's saying something. I'm pretty sure this much food is worth the same as my apartment. So Olaf and I had to share the backseat with a bunch of cans and frozen poultry. The ride back was quiet, I almost fell asleep till I noticed us pulling into a small parking lot.

It was that weird place that I always passed on the way to their house, right next to the little shopping area. Elsa rose from her vampire meditation thing and unbuckled her seat belt, "Well come on, can't wait." Who me?

"Yeah you, let's go." I flushed in embarrassment and got out the car, shivering from the almost instant change in temperature. I still couldn't get over the fact that Elsa just stood there and almost let Olaf get pummeled, so being alone with her didn't help at all. If she could feel my disapproval, then she did a good job of brushing it off as nothing.

Wait, that's what she normally does.

My jaw nearly hit the floor when we entered the beautifully decorated door. Hell, it could have been covered with tissue paper for all I care, it's what's behind it that beautiful. It might as well be the fucking gates to heaven! A sweet, rich, brown chocolate heaven... The smell itself was intoxicating.

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome to Wondering Oaken's Chocolate Shop and Sauna- Oh my little Snowflake! It's been years!" This huge burly man came from behind the counter and whipped Elsa off the ground in a crushing bear hug. I stood dumbfounded for a while. He was at least twice Marshall's size with a handlebar mustache, a fez, and a very seasonal sweater. He had a really jolly look, maybe because of his flushed cheeks and nose.

I giggled and repeated the name, testing it for myself, "Snowflake..." I didn't notice that Oaken finally stopped trying to absorb Elsa until big meaty hands clasped my shoulder. I squeaked in surprise.

"Hallo! I'm Oaken, it's a pleasure to meet you! You must be my little snowflake's new girlfriend, yah?" I choked on my saliva. Elsa's gay? Girlfriend? Me? No no no… She despises me.

"What? No!" Annoyance and a sight ting of embarrassment permeated her voice.

"No? Marshall's?"

"_No_!" We both said it in unison this time. I feel like I'm going to faint from all the blood rushing...

"She's the new guardian", Elsa thankfully clarified. She came back with a few bags of chocolate which looked really amazing. Three were mixed with a bunch of different kinds, one had squares mixed with nuts and berries, and the other two were truffles.

Oaken's face lit up realization. He smiled and squeezed my shoulders reassuringly, "I got a good feeling about this one then. I bet she'll take good care of my snowflakes."

I looked past Oaken's side. She was blushing lightly at the name, setting the chocolates down delicately on the counter. I could feel a stupid smiles forming on my face.

Elsa's so cute.

But I'm still mad at her.

"We aren't children anymore", She muttered lowly. Ha! The great sass master? Embarrassed? Impossible!

"Snowflakes can be older than the largest oak." Well gee, another cryptic answer. He finally released my shoulders and clasped his warm friendly paws together. "I'm guessing you also ran out of my famous hot coco mix, yes?"

Elsa held her hands up, "You got me, I'm an addict. The cheap stuff couldn't hold me any longer." Oaken chuckled and slipped through the door behind the counter.

Silent awkwardness followed afterwards. The anger was starting to fester in the pit of my stomach.

I'm caring too much.

Don't care too much.

Stay cool.

She's avoiding looking at me completely, "You can get anything you want, as long as it's not ridiculous." Look me in the eyes you coward. No? Fine, I'll just glare holes into the back of your head.

I couldn't hold back the low sound of displeasure. Elsa chuckled dryly, "My treat, personally. I promise I didn't poison anything."

"Are you sure? Didn't slip any laxatives into the mix?" I pulled a plastic bag out of the dispenser. I gave up glaring. Staring too long will make me catch a glimpse of your adorably light freckles... I won't fall for your trap!

"Never! A chocolate shop is sacred ground." There were little traces of seriousness in that mocking tone. I probably would have smiled under different circumstances.

"No but you'd definitely stand back and watch someone else do it." I didn't dare look back or else I would of apologized right there. I smirked in satisfaction as I stalked towards the chocolate wall. That felt sweet... but a little guilty. She is buying me chocolate as I want, but being an ass to Olaf doesn't change it. Her blankness only poured gasoline on that slowly dying fire.

The door open again and Oaken came back out with a paper bag of his special mix. "That will be all?" He had a certain accent. He was probably from farther up north.

"Yeah, just charge for one more bag", her voice was back to its normal unreadable state.

Unbelievable.

After paying she held the shop door open for me, letting the heavy snow assault her. She didn't even flinch against the cold. What got me the most, was the smell. The stark contrast of crisp winter and the warm chocolaty air of the shop sent shudders down my spine.

It smelt so much like Elsa...

I ignored her for pretty much the rest of the night. Well, until Marshall took me home. Not to my surprise, she didn't seem to care. Do I care?

Yes!

A lot!

I'm probably being irrational to the whole thing, but still. That's... that's just how I'm wired. I rolled around on my bed, wrapping myself up in a mess of covers. After a moment, I grabbed my phone off the stand.

_Me: I'm home, safe _

_Me: these guys are quite the handful actually_

I waited a while before slamming the phone back onto the night stand and curling up deeper into the covers. Pointless rage soon turned into drowsiness...

And like that I was out.

* * *

**Alrighty! I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to comedy and such (I just have a cruel sense of humor) but experiments are fun. I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of late, but it's there.**

**I honestly wasn't expecting that many people to follow my story. Thank you all very much and I appreciate the support ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peek-a-boo! I don't see you... but I'll just imagine a smile on your face.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The dingy apartment was dark for the most part except for the few strips of moonlight and the glow of a phone screen. Monday morning, two days since Kristoff's outburst and the pair have been avoiding each other like the plague. Anna had absolutely no idea why they still sat together in Calculus. Which surprisingly wasn't awkward. She's been contemplating on making the first move, even though Sven highly suggested not to. She already accepted her faults and apologized for them, now it was Kristoff's turn to do the same- or at least that's what Sven said. Sure he's a gentle brute but... a brute can still be a brute. There's a reason why he's on the ice hockey team. But then again Anna was never one to follow the rules or completely depend on other people's advice, no matter how wise it was.

Anna sighed and rubbed her red rimmed eyes. _'Thank god I only have one class tomorrow. I don't think I can stay awake through a bunch lectures.'_ She fiddled with the phone, her thumb hovering over the angry blonde's contact name. Yes, she was determined to settle things with him today. The red head has heard that Kristoff has already came to terms with Sven and apologized.

She growled and tightened her already vice grip on the pillow, tossing her phone to the foot of the bed. _'It's four in the morning, did you really think he was going to answer. Hell, you're not even supposed to be alive at this hour'_, the red head buried her face into the pillow.

And then there's Elsa. Anna has been ignoring her ever since the super market. It wasn't hard, Elsa helped by moving silently wherever she went. Nor did she make an effort to speak to the red head, no snide remarks, jabs, random observations, just- nothing. At the same time she found it infuriating yet... good. Anna definitely needed the time to clear her head but she didn't like being ignored back, as if she wasn't worth the effort. In a sense that would make her a hypocrite but that's not the point.

_'I'm going to have to settle things with her too'_, Anna hugged the covers around her tighter and sighed shakily. She had to get up in three hours, so she tried her best to get some sleep.

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

Wow, time flies when you're comfortable. "No Siri it's too early", her voice was groggy with sleep as she ducked her head farther under the covers.

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

Anna whined and blindly reached out of her cocoon for the damned object. A few things came crashing down in her half-assed attempts.

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

"Just five more-"

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

The red head finally gave up and through the covers-or at least tried to- off with a mighty roar and violently turned off the phone alarm. "I need to set a different alarm..."

_'Time to suffer...'_ She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to turn on the shower. It was still somewhat dark out due to the snowstorm that's been persistent since Saturday morning. Normally you'd think everybody would stay inside and the roads would shut down, but the people of Arendelle were used to these random storms. They've been appearing for generations. For them, this was a simply another part of their lives.

By the time the shower warmed up Anna has already picked out an outfit and finished her ramen. _'Damn it I should of set my alarm earlier, gotta make this quick.'_

By the time she got out it was 9:06. The red head quickly braided her wet hair and called a cab. She settled for a simple olive green top with a pair of jeans. The cab soon came and she was out the door.

* * *

"That's it for today, have a nice day and get home safe", Mr. Klein smiled before gathering his own stuff. Marshall didn't attend class again. Anna didn't blame him though, today's lesson was rather boring. She opted into drawing Esmeralda and this wild guy named Tarzan. Weird names right? But it just added to their uniqueness. Anna didn't waste time packing up her things.

She was on a mission, and that mission was to catch Kristoff. Even though the sky was raining tiny snowballs. _'I will set this right'_, Anna hastily threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door, nearly bumping into someone.

She briskly, but cautiously weaved her way through the migrating body of students. For some gods forsaken reason everyone was heading towards Psychology or whatever while she had to leave the building. Anna took off in a sprint as soon as she got towards the exit, nearly slipping on a patch of ice.

"Kristoff has 15 minutes before his next class so..." Anna muttered to herself and stopped to breath. The winter air was refreshing on her burning lungs. She scanned the area carefully, fully aware of the amount of snow piling on her. 'Found you!'

Like that she was off again. It wasn't long till she could finally get a hold of the taller man's coat, "Kristoff!" The look on his face turned from shock to concern and annoyance.

"Anna how long have you been outside? You're shivering", He dusted off the mini snow pile forming on her head. Anna shook her head violently to get rid of any leftover snow. The tips of her ears and nose were flushed a bright adorable red. The way she pouted only made things worse on the poor man. _'I will not be swayed Bjorman.'_

"Never mind that! What the hell is going on between us?" The feeling were slowly bubbling to the surface again. Determination hardened her teal eyes against Kristoff's chocolate browns.

"Anna-"

"No! Answer first", she crossed her arms defiantly and straightened her back. Kristoff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not answering anything until we get in my car", He copied her stance and stared her down. They stood like this for about a minute and Anna's shiver was only getting worse. She was a lot shorter and thinner than the blonde. She couldn't endure as much hits from the cold like he could.

Kristoff slouched, his eyes were pleading, "Please?" Anna shifted a little, caught off guard by the sudden change in tone. The red head contemplated before nodding her head, "Fine." They were right in the parking lot, his car wasn't far away.

As soon as Anna shut the door Kristoff blasted the heater on high. She would have shivered in delight if it weren't for the seriousness she was trying to keep. "Now spill", the red head wasted no time getting to the point.

"Well... What _is_ going on between us?" He asked rather lamely as he rubbed his hands in front of the car heater. Brown eyes looked everywhere except the freckled scowl. She growled and punched his arm hard, "**_Kristoff!_**"

He yelped and rubbed the sore spot tenderly, "Why the hell does everyone punch there..." Yep, she meant business. And she definitely did _**not** _know her own strength. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaning forward some more to feel the heat.

"Alright, fine. We both know, I was- I'm being an asshole. I should have apologized a while ago, but I made it worse by not sparing you the time of day. I went overboard, way over board. I didn't mean to hurt you or Sven. And _especially_ you! But- You guys are like the only family I have left except for Grand Pabbie. I don't want to lose you too... You should know that better than anybody." He was extremely sincere. Somewhere along the speech his hand made its way on top of Anna's, dwarfing it in comparison. She was stunned, but happy to finally get the truth. Kristoff cared a lot.

She knew he liked her, Sven told her. Anna knew she had to face that at some point, but she was glad it was not today. She just wasn't sure how she felt. The blonde chuckled dryly and pulled his hand back. She almost pouted at the loss of warmth. Kristoff looked down sheepishly, "I guess I was just jealous of them for taking all of the attention. I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Anna. You live your life the way you want too."

Anna's smile grew, she didn't think when she reached over to wrap her friend in a hug. It wasn't till after that she realized how awkward her position is but she went on anyway, "I forgive you, and plus I'm still a little at fault. I'd be angry too if you went somewhere and I had no idea where."

Rosiness painted the older man's cheeks as he half hugged back. "Aw... Thanks feisty." She grinned and pulled away, he let her go reluctantly. Her eyes shifted towards the clock.

"You're going to be late." Kristoff rolled his eyes and slouched deeper into his seat.

"Fuck Physics, I don't mind missing a class", He scratched his neck lazily and glared at the Science and Math building. Maybe if he glared hard enough, it'll explode. Anna cocked a copper brow. They both knew Sven will be extremely angry if he found out Kristoff skipped a college class.

"I was wondering if it would be fine to bring them to your hockey game. Y'know, so you guys could meet each other, then maybe it'll be less uh, tense. And we c-could all possibly be friends... possibly?" Anna blushed at her stutter and ducked her head. Kristoff looked at her quizzically.

"And if we don't want to become friends?" His voice was leveled, bristling the skittish red head even more.

"Um... Acquaintances? Maybe if you meet them for yourself, you'll be less shifty about them", Anna gave her best smile and wrung her hands together. Kristoff reclined his seat and rested his legs up on the steering wheel. _'Way to make a big show of thinking about it, you dork.'_

Anna kept that to herself though, not wanting to jeopardize anything. Kristoff nodded his head, a look of distaste still on his face, "Fine." Anna whooped excitedly and did a little dance in her seat.

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "You're so cute..." He mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"You're a dork", He pulled the seat back into position and fully turned on the car. Anna rolled her eyes and looked out the window, pink started to color her cheeks, _'I heard you the first time.'_

"How bout we grab a coffee? We can't do Movie Monday again. I have hockey practice all week", He grinned at her as she fiddled with the dusty radio.

"Sure!" Her tongue stuck out in concentration, surfing through various stations.

"One cup of diabetes coming right up."

"Hey!"

* * *

They couldn't stay for long, because Kristoff still had another class and Anna had her job. She was a little excited, she gets paid this week_. 'I've pretty much cleared things with Kristoff, now... Here's the hard part.'_ The old hunk of metal slowed to a stop in front of the mansion- or dragons' den.

Kristoff patted her shoulder affectionately, as if sensing her unease. She smiled at him softly before exiting the car. The path has been carved out from the thick layer of snow. _'Someone came outside and shoveled'_, she smiled at the small gesture before briskly heading towards the porch. The red head rapped her signature knock against the intimidating door.

As soon as the door opened Anna rushed into the house, shaking off all the excess snow on her. The door clicked shut quietly and Anna bristled in realization. There's usually a pleasant voice that followed, or a bone crushing hug. The house was cold, but not as cold as the storm outside. It was still an improvement from outside none the less. But it was the presence she felt that caused the chills to run down her spine. Not happy or gentle.

**Predatory.**

Anna shucked off her coat and boots, only catching sight of the blonde as she silently strolled towards the hallway. Even when she was angry at Elsa, she still had this breath taking effect on her. Anna followed a safe distance behind, appreciating the messy pale braid and elegant gait. _'Her hair has gotten longer.'_

She didn't notice how far she was following the taller woman till she bumped into cool tense muscle. She flushed heavily and took a few steps back, not daring to look up. _'Nice going dork!'_ When she finally looked up she struck by an intimidating shade of ice blue.

The red head couldn't help but be in awe, _'How many shades can your eyes turn? Wait! You're supposed to be angry! Get angry!'_ Anna felt the rage slowly start to boil from within. Elsa's face remained placid as she bore holes into the younger woman's aquamarine eyes.

"Is there something you need?" Her cool tone cut through the silence like a knife. Anna's brow furrowed at the question, but she nodded anyways. Elsa didn't seem surprised at all, simply inclined her head, beckoning the answer forward. Her stature screamed authority, the perfect picture of a diplomat or a very successful CEO… a _queen_. _'That's the type of person that needs to be in charge. That's what a leader should look like'_, Anna couldn't help but feel a little jealous while secretly admiring the blonde.

To say that the smaller woman wasn't intimidated at all would be a lie, but they didn't call her feisty for nothing. Anna crossed her arms over her stomach and replied lowly, trying her best to keep her emotions under control, "Why did you just stand there?" The wind picked up a little outside.

They both knew what she was talking about. The redhead half expected her to play it off as nothing. The answer came out monotone, "That's not something I will discuss." Anna bared her teeth and hardened her gaze at her.

That, was the wrong thing to say.

Elsa swiftly turned around and continued towards her destination. Anna followed after her with determination, "And why the fuck not?" Hostility was seeping into the feisty red head's voice. Elsa didn't answer.

"Elsa!" Anna tried to keep up with the latter's long legs, "If you just answer the damn question I'll leave you alone forever." Still no response. The ignorance was only making Anna angrier. The wind outside grew stronger.

"Did you even care at all? What do you think would have happened if I didn't step in?" Nothing. Nothing at all.

_Am I not worthy of your words?_

"That was your fucking brother." She glided up the stairs effortlessly while Anna scurried after her.

_Why are you so complicated?_

"For fuck's sake do something! I'll take anything at this point." Anna was getting desperate. Shove her, yell, flip her off, make a witty comment, insult her, anything to placate the growing tension.

_So we're just going to skip the mock friendly banter?_

_You're making me angry. _"Elsa-"

_**SLAM!**_

The dark ornate door to her face came close to smashing her nose. Elsa disappeared behind it. Well she did something, just the wrong thing.

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty, did my words _fucking_ upset you? Too high and mighty to deal with our _humane_ problems. Or is it that you're scared to be knocked off fucking your high horse you condescending, _self-righteous_, _**sadistic**_, _**cold hearted**_-" A fist connected loudly with the dark wooden door, breaking Anna out of her raging rant. The anger was startled out of her with the sudden noise. Horror soon took over the smaller woman's face. She stood as still as she could, trembling at the weight of her own words. She meant half of it, but at the same time she didn't mean anything at all. She didn't mean to word it in such a way, but it felt good saying it out loud.

Elsa did her best to reel in the emotional storm, inside and out. Ice crept silently from her fist, leaving the ornate door and invading the surrounding walls in thick icy veins. She couldn't tell whether Anna was still out there or not, all she felt was the cold, the unbreakable link between her and this curse. She weakly placed her other clenched hand against the door and rested her head on top, slowly calming down her racing heart.

The words tumbled out in a hoarse tone, successfully filtering the thickness out. "I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want anyone to get hurt..." Elsa clenched her fists, swallowing any stray emotions before continuing, "But I don't want to be hurt in the process." The howling wind outside was slowly dying down, leaving the heavy snow to fall freely once again.

Anna was sitting with her back against the door, admiring the Arendelle crest carved delicately into the wooden door. She's seen it a lot around town. Mostly on old buildings and on school grounds, she never really bothered to learn about them though. Anna tried her best to keep the tears from dropping. '_Why am I the one about to cry when I said all the harsh words?'_

The house was already cold, and the adrenaline pumping through her made any change in the temperature go unnoticed by her. She had no idea what was going on behind the intimidating beautiful door.

She did however, hear the muffled words through the thick wooden slab. Her heart wrenched at the sound, it was guarded and tired. But there was a certain vulnerability to the older woman's words. Anna breathed shakily before bumping her head against the door lightly, her voice carrying a regretful tone, "I'm sorry."

She got up slowly, wiping her trembling hands on her pants before quietly moving away from the door. The red head didn't notice the hurting blue stare that peeked through the crack.

Anna found herself sulking in one of the more useless rooms of the house, close by the Studio room. She didn't pay any attention to the sleeping ball of fur as she dived on to the love seat. The cat yowled and clawed wildly at the invader.

Anna yelped and tried her best to shield her face from the assault. Satan's spawn won and Anna fell off the comfortable leather, effectively bumping her elbow along the way.

The distressed redhead rolled around on the floor and clutched her elbow tightly. Satan's spawn purred in delight at the painful whimper. Only when Anna stop did the cat arch its back, claws ready for round two. She growled at him lowly, "Bring it on kitty." The whole world has been working against her ever since she stepped foot in this house, the last thing she wanted to be beat by was the devil incarnate.

The soft click of the door broke her concentration. The fur ball took the opportunity and swiped at the poor girl's face, causing another thin red line to match its earlier triumphs. Boy did that sting like hell. Anna clutched her face and roared without facing the door, "**_What!_**"

Marshall flinched before opening the door a little more, "I uh, heard the commotion while I was coming up stairs. I wanted to check on things." The redhead immediately felt bad for snapping at the concerned guy.

Then she realized how stupid she must have looked with cuts and scratches all over her forearms and hands, even a few on her face. To make matters worse the evil feline scurried over to him and rubbed against his leg, purring contently.

"That thing needs to be nurtured, _twice_", she seethed and wiped a few drops of blood off her face. Marshall picked up the fuzz ball and scratched under its chin affectionately.

"Marshmallow isn't very fond of strangers", He smiled apologetically before setting the demon down. Anna stood up unceremoniously and grumbled, '_So you're Marshmallow! He was pretty fucking fond of my face.'_

"Come, let me get those cleaned up", He held the door open for her, effectively blocking her from the evil creature. Anna followed him into the bathroom across the hall. He pulled out a medical kit and patted the counter top. She hopped up on the counter and swung her legs childishly.

Marshall poured a little rubbing alcohol on a pad and set to work on her arm. She flinched a little at the sudden sting. Anna couldn't help but admire the way he worked. He had a delicate yet precise touch. The callous on his hands were barely noticeable. He really was a sculptor. His eyes flicked up at her nervously before setting to work on her other arm.

"Pardon my smell, I was working out before." He sounded a little shy, which was odd for a guy of his looks. Anna grinned lazily, though he couldn't see it.

"You don't smell that bad, plus you came to my rescue", She tried her best to put on a cheerful act. Though she was grateful, Elsa was still fresh in her mind. Marshall looked past his pale mussed bangs. 'His hair got a lot longer too.'

He leaned in closer, close enough for Anna to see the light dust of freckles they all shared. She liked their freckles, they only seemed to be on their faces while hers were dark and almost everywhere. Her breath hitched when a cool hand tilted her head up gently. 'What...?'

"Marshmallow scratched you pretty good", amusement sparked in his normally emotionless gaze. A long angry line stretched from the center of her cheek to a little past her jaw. Then there was another across her nose and a few more small ones splayed randomly on her face.

Anna yelped at the sudden burn and moved away. The gentleman cupped her chin a little firmer and murmured a small apology, addressing them with more care. "You look better. Uh, I mean you look better, _emotionally_-You always ah, look good physically." The redhead wanted to slap herself.

Marshall didn't mind it though, placing band-aids where they were needed. He chuckled, "Yeah it appears so, I do feel better." There was still traces of shyness in his presence.

He continued on, "_You_ on the other hand, don't look so well." Marshall started to pack up the kit.

"The weather has been terrible lately."

"It looks like you've been crying."

"I mean we get snow all the time but rarely this much. It was like a one-sided snowball fight with nature."

"Your eyes are still teary."

"Where's Olaf?"

"That doesn't work on me", Marshall smirked at her exasperated look before putting the first aid kit back in its place. Of course not, Elsa is an expert at avoidance. He's been dealing with this since birth.

"I have experience with the best", He leaned against the counter smoothly, "forgive me if I'm out of term, but what happened?" Oh curse you and your never-ending fountain of charm Marshall. Give a girl the chance to resist.

Anna sighed and rubbed her eye, "It's nothing, I started it and I shouldn't have pushed it." Marshall's brows knitted together in concern. He waited patiently for more of an explanation.

"Just me being an idiot, that's all", she muttered lowly. That earned her a frown.

"I don't think you're an idiot", his eyes met her own teal ones. His voice wasn't mocking at all. _'How did I become friends with such an amazing guy? Or at least I think we are. It's hard to tell since he's polite all the time.'_

"You don't know the full extent of my stupidity..." He shrugged his shoulders. _Gee, thanks._

"That is true. But so far you aren't." His posture screamed trust and concern. Anna looked away, the guilt gnawing at her. It really was her fault this time, there was no denying it. Yet here Marshall was, doing his best to convince her otherwise. He didn't even know what happened, or at least that's what she thought.

"Possibly upsetting El-someone to the point of becoming an extreme shut in." She hoped he didn't catch her little slip up. Marshall straightened up some and ran a hand through the pale locks. A reassuring smile soon appeared.

"You can't break Elsa, she's a stubborn one", Anna bit her lip nervously, obviously not convinced. But Marshall didn't press the matter any further.

"I'm going to take a shower, I suggest you stay out of the sitting rooms. That's Marshmallow's territory", He exited the bathroom quietly. Leaving Anna to her thoughts.

_'Now how do I make this right?'_ She pulled her legs up on the counter, hugging her knees close to her chest. It was about 6:17, but Anna didn't feel hungry at all.

She only moved when Olaf finally appeared and literally dragged her out of the bathroom for games and hot chocolate. Depression was starting to kick in slowly as the thoughts grew stronger.

Anna called Kristoff a little earlier than usual that night. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't coax Anna into spilling her troubles, so the ride home was awkward and thick with silence. Kristoff sighed hopelessly, "Can you at least tell me what happened with the band-aids."

Anna stared at him with utter annoyance, though she knew it wasn't his fault. She answered dryly, "They have a cat."

'I really care too much...'

* * *

**Don't be sad Elsa :( This chapter feels kind of short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaand... late. Sorry, because I myself dislike inconsistent updates. But on the bright side school is coming up next week. Which means I'll do everything in my power to _avoid_ my homework which means faster updates! Hooray! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

It's Tuesday.

I kind of like Tuesday's but at the same time I hate it because Tuesday is when I work my ass off with college courses... Why I chose to have all my courses in one day? I don't know the reason either. I gotta get up at 6:15 in the freaking morning and then I'm stuck on campus till 4:50. I do have time in between classes, like fifteen minutes or so. But that doesn't help!

I sat back, staring at the peculiar drawing that should be my Writing notes. It was a braid cascading down a slim back.

A very familiar braid.

"Crap", I hissed and flipped my pencil over to erase. But alas, it was a blue pen in disguise. It hasn't even been a full day yet and the guilt is already taking over my motor skills. I ripped the page out and crumpled it up lazily. As tempting as it was to throw Today is going to be long...

* * *

Its 4:50 and I'm waiting for a cab alone in the cold. It wasn't snowing anymore, but the snow from before wasn't going away. Which wasn't surprising, since it was 31 degrees. I haven't seen the sun for... about 6 days now. And the clouds that loomed over us were only getting thicker, slowly dimming the natural light of the day. If this keeps up we'll have to start keeping the street lights on. The fjord was still frozen too, and the dense snow that covered it was only making things worse. Arendelle felt... depressing.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my stomach. I hate this weather... The cab finally came, I decided to go straight to my... duties? Work? Job? Not sure what to call it, they all sound so strange, considering the situation. And I don't want to say Marshall's house... Well it would really be Elsa's house since she's the oldest and probably owns the place. I'm not even on an acquaintance type level with Elsa, on most days I feel like she doesn't like me at all. She asks about how I'm doing and what my problems are, but it doesn't feel like she actually cares. More like she's sating her boredom, trying to create adventure in her small queendom. I'd say to hang out but then that'd indicate that came solely for that purpose, and it would seem unprofessional since I get paid to do it. Hell I don't think I even got their last name! Or their birthdays! Or their numbers, if they have phones... I really suck at this job...

A loud cough brought me out of my thoughts. I blushed beet red, I was rambling in my head. I paid the man shyly before exiting the car.

The path was clear again, the snow must of fell twice as hard on the mountain, because the snow walls were up to my elbows. This time the door was slightly opened, sweet warmth leaking through the crack. I pushed it open cautiously, who knows what they're planning. Especially those hooligans...

I rapped my knuckles against the wooden frame before closing the door, so they at least know I'm here. After removing my coat I tiptoed down the hallway cautiously, I swear something is going to jump out at me... Or I could just be paranoid.

I made it to the living room, so I guess it's safe. "Hi Anna!" Olaf grinned around a mouth full of sandwich. Marshall looked up and raised his sandwich a little as a greeting. Oh my god, his cheeks were puffed up with food too! I wanna take a picture so badly. I strolled over and plopped down on Olaf's left. "S'up guys?"

There's more sandwiches! Fat sandwiches! Oh glorious food! "Being a bunch of fatties", Olaf swallowed hard and downed some soda. There were 5 sandwiches left on the huge platter. Obviously there were a lot more. I shrugged and took one and a napkin. Gods this looks good. "Mm who made this?"

"Me and Elsa", Olaf puffed out his chest proudly. I froze in the middle of my second bite. They couldn't of like, poisoned this right? They're eating it too. Marshall's eating it too. But then again they could have something against him too. But the sandwich tastes fine... Aww decisions, decisions! "Something wrong?"

I took a large bite before shaking my head vigorously. "It's amazing, but not as good as mine", I muttered through a mouthful. He beamed before stuffing his face again. I guess I can trust Olaf with food... guess.

We almost all of the sandwiches except one. We were all too stuffed to eat anything. Maybe Elsa wants it... but she probably doesn't want to see me, even I wouldn't want to see me. I sighed heavily, patting my full stomach. Marshall nudged the platter towards me, obviously sensing my distress. Well, I guess I have a chance, a very small chance but a chance. I wrapped the sandwich in some napkins and set on my journey of find Elsa.

Not in the sitting rooms, rec room, guest rooms, or the studio. I didn't actually go in there for some reason, just stood outside of it for a good five minutes like an idiot. It just felt private. Let's take our first trip to the basement! The stairs creaked and whined under my feet, just like the one's leading upstairs, but it was a lot narrower. The left half of the basement was padded with gym mats. Then there was the basic gym equipment- treadmill, bench press, and chin up bar, free weights, that stuff. Then there was a punching bag hanging in the center of the mat, a good distance from the other equipment. I also noticed about 5 more punching bags stacked in a corner with a first aid kit right next to it. On the other side was a little bar area with a mini fridge and a flat screen mounted on the wall. There was also a weird door next the television, but it looked like it was locked.

... Welp! She's definitely not down here! But I can seriously exercise down here, no need for monthly plans at the gym anymore. After doing a full search of the house I still couldn't find her. Though I didn't enter the bedrooms, I really just knocked and waited a long time.

I sighed heavily and slumped against the wall next to the intimidating door. Stupid Anna, even if you did find her what the hell where you even going to do? "Hey I know I said a bunch of mean crap that was totally uncalled for yesterday, but I brought you a sandwich that you made to say I'm sorry!" Gods, you're such an idiot.

I slid to the floor and banged my head against the wall. Maybe I should have asked about her before hunting her down. At least that way I'd know how she's doing...

The stairs whined under my clumsy gait, I don't think I'll ever get used to the noise. Luckily Marshall was still stationed leisurely on the couch. He looked at me before returning to Doctor Who, "Ah, I figured you wouldn't find her."

My shoulders fell in defeat, "Then why'd you give me the sandwich to give to her." He looked at me with confusion before stretching his legs some. "I gave you the sandwich to _eat_. Coaxing a person with their own food, not the best idea."

Gee, if only I didn't figure that out before. I huffed and set the sandwich down on the coffee table, too upset to eat. We sat in silence, till the episode was over. Marshall looked relaxed today, younger too. Maybe it's just the sweatpants and longer hair. He started up another episode. "So how is she...? I mean- if you've seen her, that is", from what I've learned, Elsa can go missing for days.

Marshall hummed before straightening up his posture, "She hasn't eaten much and she's drinking a lot more." Uh oh... I shrunk deeper into the couch and bit my thumb nervously. I messed up, I messed up big time. It hasn't been even a month yet and I'm already stirring up bad feelings. I've thrown an alcoholic deeper into the whiskey bottle. "Fuck..."

Marshall leaned over and patted my knee, his moves were hesitant. "Don't worry. Elsa's strong, she'll bounce back fast", his words did little to reassure me. I still messed up, it's my fault... I pushed too hard. It's fucking Brandon all over again. Hey wait... "Why does Elsa drink so much?"

Marshall froze at the question, he looks kinda cute when he ponders. He shrugged and leaned back into the cushions, "I think that's best saved for another time." Pfft, there's no time better than the present. All that liquor has to have its effects on her... but then again she said she can't get drunk. I'm not gonna push the subject.

"Um, so I have a stupid question..." A very _very_ stupid question. Marshall looked at me expectantly. I blushed and coughed it out, "What'syourlastname?" Damn it I rushed.

"Huh?"

"W-what's... what's your l-last name?" My voice was so quiet I don't think he understood me this time either. Thank the gods he saved me the embarrassment and answered like it was nothing, "its Vynter, with a y." Oh Vynter, like winter. Olaf Vynter, Marshall Vynter, Elsa Vynter... That's a cool last name, better than Dhale.

He chuckled before taking a sip from his mug, "I guess so, I like your last name too." I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I looked down. Why do I keep thinking out loud? I sat up some before focusing on my relaxed companion. I might as well ask some more questions while I'm at it. "When's your birthday?"

That caught him off guard a little. "It's November 29th, I don't really care for it though." My jaw went slack, how can you not care about your birthday!? It's an entire day committed to you! And that's next week too, "I _so_ can't believe you, you should be excited."

He chuckled, "Just feels like another day to me." I moved closer without thinking, probably making him uncomfortable since he likes his space. "You have to tell me what you want for your birthday, can't say nothing!"

"But I don't want anything, it's just a regular day", Amusement twinkled in his normally still greys. I won't lie, it made my chest pound. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "Then I guess it'll be a surprise!" He smiled and shook his head in defeat. I smiled back triumphantly.

"Elsa's birthday is December 26th and Olaf's is February 14th, just to let you know."

Ah, so everybody is sort of close together. And their birthdays are ridiculously close to holidays too, that's cool. I hummed in acknowledgement before settling back down. Oh! Another question! "So um, there's something coming up next week and I was wondering if you guys were interested. You see, my friend has his first hockey game and I wanted to go but I can't just leave you guys. I-I mean it's not that I don't trust you guys alone or anything! You're older than me for pizza's sake! It's just duties and stuff really! U-uh, no it's not that... I just-Gods, I figured it would be a good time for you to y'know... No-You don't know. I figured you could meet my friends and get to know each other and possibly... become-friends too? I mean there's only two of them and you don't have to become friends really. Acquaintances can work too... Only if you're interested!" Alright Anna, stop word vomiting. You're talking the poor guy's ear off. I blushed furiously and hide my face. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't you just ask a simple question and leave it at that? Gods...

"Sure, why not? It's good to get out the house." Oh my gods I love this guy, he isn't fazed at all by my excessive rambling. I peeked at him through my fingers in surprise, really? "You think Elsa will come too?" He smiled reassuringly.

"She'll come, I promise." Sweet! Things are starting to go my way...

I was finally able to enjoy some "bonding" time with Marshall without any worries. Well... no, they were still there, just a lot dimmer. We watched random things on Netflix for like an hour, over time I've must have been moving closer but he didn't seem to mind.

I jumped at the sudden tap on my shoulder and looked up, "Oh hey Olaf, what's up?" His gaze shifted between us before smirking. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, "I'd hate to interrupt _**moment**_, but could you bring this up to Elsa?"

I sputtered at the word moment and stood up abruptly. Marshall looked like he was ready to give Olaf a fat lip, which was a surprise. Pink embarrassment was painting his cheeks, "There was no such thing!" Better get out of here.

I took the paper bag out of Olaf's hand a little too quickly, "W-where is she?" The smug look was like a permanent stain on his face, "She's probably in the little library upstairs." Alright, that's easy. I know where that is. I nodded wordlessly before clumsily trekking up the stairs.

For some reason it just felt so much scarier up here. Maybe it's the lack of light, or the person that occupies it. "The true dragon's den..." I muttered to myself quietly. I hesitated outside the door. I'm so scared... she doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me. Maybe I should just leave the package on the floor and knock, and hopefully she'll open the door. No! Get it together Anna! You got this shit! Let's go! The door glided open on its own, sucking out all the confidence in me.

_**Crap**__._

Her skin looked paler, but that's probably my imagination. It's only been a day. I snapped back into attention when her icy gaze pierced mine. She waited impatiently, her head tilted up in a questioning manner.

"Oh! U-uh Olaf said to g-g-give you this", I shoved the package out stupidly, just barely missing her stomach. She took the paper bag cautiously from me, like it was some disease ridden dead rat that needed to be flushed down a toilet. Her face was like a sheet of ice, cold and expressionless. I stood there dumbly, unsure why she hasn't kicked me out yet.

"Is there anything else?" I jumped. Her voice carried her annoyance and quickly disintegrating patience. She was staring me down with that superior look again, but I didn't have any bravery left to challenge her. Honestly, some part of me accepts her superiority, that she is above me. My internal spazzing was making its way to the surface, "Uh-no, n-nothing at a-all. Just-fuck, I mean-"

"Then _move._" I cringe like I've been shot. And I have. With the venom coated authority that is her words. I now notice that I've been standing a directly in the doorway, probably the only reason why we've stayed like this so long. I stumbled back fearfully and the door swung shut as quickly as it opened. The familiar stinging sensation made its way up my throat and threatened my eyes as well.

Damn it Anna, you emotional mess. I rubbed furiously at my eyes as I stumbled through the dimly lit hall. Somehow I found myself at the balcony again, sitting haphazardly on the snow patched wooden floor.

_You messed up._

I mess up a lot.

_You messed up big time._

I fucking know that already.

"Shit..." I wiped some stray tears away, trying my best to keep the ugly sobs at bay. Just a few choice words and I come undone like a freaking jenga tower. I get up slowly, my body was numb from the biting cold. I must've been outside for a while because sky has gotten darker. My pants were damp, my face and ears were probably as red as a Christmas light, and my hands feel like pins and needles.

I locked the balcony door and stumbled down the hallway, trekking back down the rickety wooden stairs. The television was off and the only source of light was the kitchen lights and the fire going. The fireplace was emitting a sweet smell along with the scent of burning wood. As I got closer I finally noticed another pleasant surprise.

A large mug filled with hot chocolate on a saucer with two scones on the side. Aw, someone took the time to leave this out for me. Probably Marshall, he's too sweet for his own good. I sat down on the couch and took in the rich scent of the hot chocolate. Gods that smells amazing. "Oh hey, there's a little index card", I flipped it over. The handwriting was pretty, a cross between script and the regular stuff.

_You pleb._

No... Marshall doesn't call me names and Olaf wouldn't bother with gifts. Elsa...? Sounds more reasonable, but out of character. Maybe it's a peace treaty, or she just saw me crying and felt sorry for me. But if she felt sorry that means she does care...

I smiled stupidly at the thought. I don't know why but Elsa caring made me feel warmer than the fire and hot chocolate. Well, can't let good hot chocolate go to waste. I ripped a piece off the scone and dipped into the rich, sweet pool.

Oh gods it _thick_ too!

I munched away in delight, savoring the heavenly taste on my tongue. Never in my life have I ever tasted something so good. This must be Oaken's special mix. I don't think I can ever go back to the grocery store brand after this bit of heaven in a cup. After I finished the first scone I took a few gulps from the mugs, there was another card under it with the same neat handwriting.

_I ate your sandwich by the way._

I rolled my eyes, I'll take chocolate over a sandwich any day. I sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the sweet liquid in my tummy. If this was my home I would've fell asleep right then and there. The couch was just so comfortable.

Olaf came out again to play on his playstation, and of course I joined and got my ass kicked. Not because I suck! I'm just not used to the playstation controller... It was kind of late when Kristoff swung by to pick me up. Near the end of the ride I started to feel uncomfortable, very uncomfortable...

Holy cow I can practically hear my bowls at work! As soon as I got into the building I ran up the stairs to my apartment, had absolutely no time for the elevator. Even then I barely made it to the bathroom in time before I exploded. My body was flushed all over in embarrassment, I suddenly felt shy in my own home.

Oh my fucking gods... She slipped something into that hot chocolate! I could be dying! Oh gods... oh gods I don't want to die on the toilet! A sob was working its way up my throat. I feel so pathetic, death by chronic shitting... Laxative is going to be-wait...

Laxatives...

_"Are you sure? Didn't slip any laxatives into the mix?"_

_**Motherfucking laxatives...**_

_"FUCKING __**ELSA!**__"_ Rage was boiling over, but was soon replaced with embarrassment as another wave of discomfort came on.

"Keep it quiet down there!" A series of banging on the ceiling followed.

Gods I hate this place sometimes...

* * *

**I'm quite proud of myself with this story, usually I lose interest and congk out by the seventh chapter ^^;; I also really love the feedback I'm getting, it motivates me to continue. Thank you for following and I hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A short little chapter. It was easy to write, so why not?**

* * *

Chapter 11

Anna always considered Thursdays to be magical. Everyone was nice, traffic ran smoothly, stores weren't super busy-but not deserted either, the weather was always decent... but mainly she liked it because it was her free day. She thought Wednesdays were okay too, but slow.

She sighed before stirring her hot chocolate lazily. Kristoff was supposed to be meeting her at their café, but it appears he's running late. The weather was a lot nicer today; the dirty ice piles and snow walls were melting, not a dark cloud in the sky. Anna was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar grunt and the scrapping of chair against floor.

"I ordered you a coffee", she nudged the cup forward with a small smile. Kristoff nodded gratefully and wrapped his hands around the styrofoam.

"You're quiet today", He stared at her expectantly. Anna looked at him questionably.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the same as any other day. I was just thinking, you see? 'Bout the weather and stuff", she blew on the beverage cautiously before taking a sip. Kristoff quirked a brow, obviously not buying the redhead's words at all. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Anna you're more open than a public park in June." A barely audible "what" escaped her lips, but he waved it off as nothing.

"Besides, if you were thinking I would see smoke coming out your ears..." He yelped at the sudden jolt of pain in his shins. She grinned triumphantly before taking another sip from her cup, deciding to confess, "It's nothing really Kristoff. I'm just adjusting to work, that's all." The blonde still wasn't buying it though, he knew her too well. "Anna..."

Her eyes wandered everywhere but his. She really didn't want to tell Kristoff about the stool softening hot chocolate, or how she spent all of Tuesday night and Wednesday morning literally flushing it out of her system. "They did something didn't they? It was that Marshall guy right? Want me to punch 'em?" Anna shook her head quickly, trying her best to calm down the brute.

"No _no_! He's on my side, he's good! Geez... It's just I messed up and upset Elsa, then she pulled this really mean prank on me, but I sort of deserved it I guess. But I'm still mad that she did it!" Kristoff looked at her blankly, she could practically see the gears turning behind his face. After what seemed like forever he shrugged, "Prank her back."

"If only it were that easy!" Anna growled and glared at the blonde. He grinned lazily, ruffling her copper locks. She smacked his hand away playfully and smiled a little. Some serious returned in his voice, "Look, it can't be that hard. She has to fall for something, no one is perfect."

Anna sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, "I'm not pranking her, my gut says not to."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Why not? Is she scary?"

"Yes. No. Somewhat."

"Like, ugly-scary?"

Anna sputtered, choking on her hot chocolate, "What? No!" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought, 'she's gorgeous.' She took another large gulp from her cup to cover up the blush. Luckily, it went unnoticed by Kristoff.

He pondered a little before replying again, "Alright then... scary-bitchy?"

That made Anna stop all together. A look of deep concentration spread across her face. After a while she answered slowly, trying to find the best way to not agree but not disagree either. Her tone made her indecisiveness even more obvious, "I wouldn't say bitchy, more like an off-scary." She pulled a pretty mean prank but Anna also had no idea what her past was. Maybe she said something really triggering and did deserve to pass waves after waves of brown slurry.

Kristoff looked at her questionably, "Off-scary?" Anna rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in defeat, "Just scary! Whatever! Gods..." The blonde hummed lowly before sipping his coffee, obviously trying to look understanding. Anna stared at him blankly as he let out a few more "mhm's".

After a while the brute finally spoke again, stating the most obvious fact in the world, "She sounds complicated."

Just as Anna was about to snap at him, he continued, "I suggest forming a peace treaty. Clear the board, get to know each other better. You don't want to have to babysit your arch nemesis."

"Kristoff that's what_ I_ wanted to do in the first place", she rolled her eyes, "Did they put enough padding in your helmet?"

The brute scoffed, "Pfft, of course!" He tried his best to hide his embarrassment behind the cheap cup.

"...But if you still want to prank her I'm up for it."

"_Kris_!"

Now, here's the thing about plans. Making them was easy, going through with them was the tricky part. Unless you were Anna...

Then both steps were hard. It wasn't that she was stupid or anything. She just was the type to charge in and keep swinging till she hit something. So when she finally made it to the mansion it took an hour for her to brainstorm with Marshall and Olaf, an additional 20 minutes to find her, and another 15 minutes just to work up the damn courage to open the door.

_'To be fair the door is kind of scary'_, a lame excuse for her cowardice, _'Alright Anna, just go in there and tell her what's up. You got this, bravery is key.'_ She once again found herself in front of the intimidating door, the one that nearly smashed in her nose. Whiteout the adrenaline pumping through her veins she could feel how could upstairs was. It only added to the scary factor of the place. The redhead took a deep breath before entering the room.

She didn't know what to expect when she entered, but what she saw left her even more intimated than before. It was obviously a study, and not many changes have been made to it. The wallpaper and paneling had obviously been redone, and the furniture looked new but had been picked to match the old set. The room was probably big, but the stuff inside made the place feel smaller. It was comforting but at the same time stiff.

"I have a squirt gun filled with warm grease and I'm not afraid to use it", Anna jumped before nervously facing the voice owner. To her dismay, the blonde wasn't bluffing. She was on the other side of the room, which was raised higher than the rest of the room. Elsa was partially hidden behind the two large desks that formed a slightly crooked L. She didn't stop writing, but still held the squirt gun up, aiming perfectly at Anna's white blouse_. 'Shit why did I wear white today.'_

Anna raised her hands in reflex, "I come in peace to... ask for peace?" Elsa's writing paused, only to check one of the monitors perched on the large oak desk. The hand with the squirt gun never wavered, "That doesn't sound very promising." Anna didn't know what to feel, desperate, annoyed, or scared-for her only white blouse of course. "I brought chocolate", her voice still sounded unsure. One false move and it'll be bye bye blouse.

Elsa eyed her suspiciously before lowering the gun just a little, "Continue." Anna let out small sigh of relief, she's gaining ground. She started again with a bit of confidence, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I said a bunch of mean crap and you literally made me crap through my hot chocolate. I think that makes us even. So let's cut the crap out and shake hands and call it a day, sounds good?"

Elsa examined the copper haired girl once more, deciphering her body language to her best ability. Anna shifted uneasily under her gaze. Elsa lowered the gun some more, pondering about her decision. She finally shrugged and held out her hand, "Alright, no more crap." Anna almost did a happy dance right there, a big grin split across her face_. 'That wasn't as hard as I expected it to be.'_ She almost bounced over to the placid faced woman.

Just as she was about to take the pale hand in her own a warm spray of liquid hit her chest twice, then again in the stomach. Her jaw dropped as she stared at her partially transparent shirt. She wasn't angry, she couldn't get angry. She was just... dumbfounded. Elsa went back to writing, "That was for invading my personal space that night."

The younger woman was still trying to register what just transpired, "What night?"

Elsa coughed nervously, "Everclear."

The redhead had to strain her eyes under the dim lights, but she could make out the lightest shade of pink on her face. "Oh... _Oh, That night_", her own cheeks flared up as well, but not as subtly as the blonde's. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that too. I shouldn't have just chugged your drink like that..." Anna hugged her chest nervously, now hyper aware of the fact that her white blouse was wet and she only had a bra under. _'I'm pretty freaking sure Olaf is playing games on the Xbox'_, her brow twitched. How the hell was she supposed to act now?

Irritation came back, "Did you really have to squirt grease on me!?" Elsa looked at her with confusion before realization came back, "Oh that was just water. You're fine." Anna stared at her blankly before throwing her arms up in defeat. She was internally freaking out for nothing!

She was too tired to care about her visible thin bra, or the fact that room was cold. Elsa's lack of emotion really drained her sometimes, "Alright then, I'm going downstairs." Blue eyes flicked up before quickly returning to the monitors.

"Oh."

"Hm?" Anna turned around just before she was about to exit the room.

Elsa looked up once more before focusing on a random vas, "The laxatives were in the scones, not the hot chocolate."

Anna rolled her eyes before leaving. "Good night Elsa", was the last thing that was heard before the door clicked shut. Luckily she was too far away to see the blush on the imp's face.

Elsa smirked to herself before continuing her work, _'perky... hey wait.'_ She got up and rushed to the door, "my chocolate!"

* * *

**Now remember, chocolate is precious c:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I'm on a roll... Or a steady flowing stream... Not sure what the difference is but anyway! Here's the average chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

It's Friday! Woo! Yeah! Gonna kick it on the clubs! Knock back those shot glasses! Gonna... babysit the Vynters... Meh, I hated getting my toes stepped on anyway.

I yawned and draped my upper body over the arm of the couch. I just woke up from my hour long nap. Olaf was still sprawled out under the coffee table, bashing zombie heads in on the Xbox. I learned not to disturb Olaf when he's playing violent things the hard way... Marshall was still missing too, but I guess he just wants some privacy. Elsa... I think I should let the peace treaty settle in before I do anything with her.

I got up and trudged towards the rec room. Dim lighting plus soft music plus overstuffed cushions makes the perfect sleeping place. To my surprise Elsa was already in there, resetting the balls on the pool table. She looked up, "ah just in time, Marshall left the house in the middle of our game."

Well, napping wasn't my main priority anyway. I scratched my neck nervously, "I've never played pool before." Elsa skimmed the rack on the wall and picked up a cue stick and held it out.

"It's easy, I'll show you", I looked at her warily then the cue stick. As if Elsa read my mind she set the cue sticks down and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"For this act, I will be playing a fair game of pool without-", She patted down and shook her pajama pants to make sure nothing was in there,"-any gadgets or contraptions." She lifted her shirt just a tiny bit to show there wasn't anything hiding between her waist bands.

"Unless you don't want to play", Elsa picked up one of the cue sticks and examined the tip. I weighed my options again before coming closer and picking up the other stick. I'm open to new experiences, "Since the _magician_ has showed me all the secrets for the evening... Sure."

Elsa nodded, "Alright then... pool table."

She pointed towards the colored balls, "pool balls."

With a flick of her wrist a cue ball magically appeared in her hand. Looks like the magician still has a few tricks up her sleeve... She placed a good distance from the head of the triangle, "cue ball, and lastly..."

She pointed at my stick, "cue stick."

No shit Sherlock.

"Now, there's three ways you can guide your cue stick towards the ball, but there's only one way you can hold the thick end of the stick." She demonstrated the most basic one first, which I usually saw in movies. Then the other two which seemed less controllable. The ball glided across the table quickly with each stroke. I nodded with determination, "Got it."

"Good, we'll just play a loose game then. Sink all the balls in order and the first one to sink the 8 ball wins, no points", Elsa removed the triangle from the table. I was up first.

Alright Anna, you got this. Mr. Eight ball, you're going down. I hooked my index finger and thumb around the narrow end and pushed the stick forward...

I missed. I tried again, but it was too soft and the ball didn't move much at all. Third time, I missed again. Alright, either I really suck, Elsa tainted this ball somehow, or this cue stick is junk. This time I my stroke made contact with the cue ball a little too hard and nearly hit Elsa in the head.

She picked up the broken cue ball and eyed the dent in the wall before looking at me suspiciously. Traces of humor was in her voice, "Really? I know I'm a jerk, but death by cue ball? Not a very pleasant way to go, interesting though."

Stop teasing me! I flushed with embarrassment and covered my face. Oh gods I suck at this... I nearly killed a person. The exact person I'm supposed to take care of! I guess Kristoff was right, I really don't know my own strength.

Elsa seemed pretty calm about it though. She pulled out a spare cue ball and placed it on the table, "Now slow down, relax." I shook my head reluctantly, not gonna risk injuries again.

"C'mon, it'll be alright", there was some reassurance in her words, like she trusts me. A small spark of joy hummed in the back of my mind, I don't think she's ever used that voice with me before. I sighed shakily and got into position again. I jumped a little when cool wood pushed against my feet lightly, "spread your feet some more, right foot should move back a little." I did what I was told.

"Good, now your hand should be a little closer to the tip", she place hand in front of mine. The cue stick rested between her index and her middle finger expertly, while her other hand loosely gripped the cue stick behind my right hand. She lowered the angle of the stick.

This is like some cheesy romance scene from a novel. I'm the innocent Mary-Sue while Elsa is the mischievous badass at a pub. "Now relax, don't push too hard", the closeness of her voice pulled me out my thoughts. I can't relax! Surprisingly we weren't touching at all, but she was still very close. I'm a little glad she's taller than me, it would be awkward if she the same height.

Her body gave off a cooling effect, which was actually quite pleasant. This isn't going to turn into some sappy romance, right? I pulled back the stick slowly and stuck out my tongue in concentration.

"I'm simply showing a rookie how to play", she chuckled. I jumped, my hand shooting forward. The colored balls scattered at rapid speed. Damn it! Stop thinking out loud! At least the cue ball stayed on the table this time. "Now that we finally moved past _step one_, let's knock some balls", she picked up her own stick and aimed at the cue ball.

I raised an eyebrow, she's aiming for the wall thing. "Um, the 1 ball is that way", I pointed lamely. She adjusted the stick a little, "I know." With a quick tap the cue ball ricocheted off the wall thing and knocked the 1 AND 2 balls into the pocket. _Alrighty_, I learned my lesson. Don't question the professional. She stepped back, "Your turn."

Yep, totally got this.

After a few mess ups and another broken cue ball later. We started another game, something called Cutthroat Pool. It was actually a lot of fun, playing with Elsa. By now we were just pushing the balls around the table. "So you and Marshall play this often?" Wait, I feel like I've asked this before. Elsa shrugged before taking another sip from her shot glass, "Yeah, few times a week."

Oh gosh! An actual answer! No question or something completely off topic! Alright Anna, let's try a second time, let's make it good but not too good. "So uh, why do you drink so much?"

"You have a lot of freckles."

_Damn it_.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. Maybe it was too strong of a question? No! Play along, persistence is good... when used correctly. "You have freckles too", a bit of confidence made its way through.

Elsa leaned against the pool table as soon as the 6 ball fell into the pocket. We were just pushing the balls around at this point. "Yeah but yours is like, _bam_." I ducked my head and pouted. My freckles are a sensitive subject! I got teased a lot when I was little, and they still bother me today.

"But they're kind of cute, goes with your clumsy-happy-go-lucky look", I don't know whether I should be grateful or upset by how nonchalant she sounded. I think I'll settle for something in between, knowing her there might be some silver lining. Hey wait... "_Elsa_."

"Hm?"

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "The question." Her shocking eyes were concentrating very hard on the cue ball. With another quick stroke she sunk another three balls into the pockets. "What about it?" Her eyes flicked up to meet mine. They were unreadable again. As daunting as the sudden transition was, I couldn't back down, "Answer, maybe?"

"Because it makes my tummy feel warm and fuzzy", She put on a big fake smile and gave me two thumbs up. I growled lowly and gave her a look. Elsa wasn't fazed by it at all though. "It's true", her tone was more serious as she downed the rest of her vodka.

"That's it?" It can't be, no one drowns themselves in that much alcohol just because they can. No one drinks that much alcohol and looks like the perfect picture of health, well minus the pale skin. It just doesn't fit.

Elsa tsk'ed me before setting the empty glass down on the edge of the table, "Only one meaningful question per day, follow-up questions count."

I grumbled lowly and struck the 8 ball a little too hard, making it bounce of the table walls a few times. As much as I hate to, I have to go along with it. It wasn't much, but it was something. And something is better than nothing, progress. A chip in the ice. I smiled to myself.

She pointed lazily at the 8 ball, "you gonna sink that or what." For some reason the smile stayed. I rolled my eyes and positioned my cue stick, I have to concentrate pretty hard.

"Marshall brought pizza!" Gods! I jumped again and my arm shot forward. The sound of glass breaking rang in my ears. I cringed outwardly and screwed my eyes shut. Please don't tell me I broke something, please don't tell me I broke something.

"You broke something", Elsa deadpanned. I opened one eye slowly to peek at the damage. Oh shit... I dropped the cue stick and immediately rushed towards her, which she rewarded with taking a few steps back. I broke the shot glass while it was in her hand. The 8 ball laid on the floor with bits of glass, drops of blood soon followed. The injury probably wasn't as bad as it looked, Elsa didn't seem to care much for the pain.

She flexed her hand a little, two thick shards poked out. Alright, so maybe it was as bad as it looked. Damn it, why can't you do anything right for once? I have to do something though.

"I'm so, so sorry! H-here let me..." I reached out to get a better look of her hand, but she pulled back again. Rather quickly might I add. Her tone was unreadable again, "I got it." Elsa gripped her wrist hard and exited the room quickly, she left no room for discussion. I wasn't sure what to do. She might be angry and not want to see me, but then I should take responsibility and see if she's alright. It's my fault... I'm supposed to be watching her but instead I'm the safety hazard. I rubbed my temples and paced around a little, this isn't the time Anna.

Olaf was still standing at the door awkwardly, looking completely unsure what to do. Like a child who just saw their parents fight. "Uh, sorry... no pizza then?" He scratched his neck sheepishly.

I sighed heavily before finally gaining enough emotional ground to look up. "It's my fault, not yours. Let me just clean this up first", I picked the 8 ball up and set down on the pool table. He nodded before backing out of the room, "Kay." It sounds like he's still trying to process what happened. I'm not even going to direct my full attention to that at the moment because I'M still trying to process things.

After I cleaned up the broken glass I leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of my nose. Everything was fine and dandy till I hit the damned ball too hard. I trudged out of the room to the bathroom. The least I can do is check on her.

I peaked my head around the corner nervously, looks like she cleaned up the most of the blood. I don't remember there being that many glass shards though. It looked like she got it all but when her hand moved a little bits of light reflected from the wound. Gods that must suck.

"Here to chaperone me", I jumped again, my back collided with the door knob and I hissed in pain. She didn't sound mad at all. Elsa didn't stop her ministrations though, plucking shards after shards out of the gashes. I felt a little queasy at the sight, if I had to do that to myself I probably would have thrown up by now. "Well?"

"O-oh, no. I was just checking to see if you needed any help", I moved a little closer and peered into the sink. The shards were melting...? "I'm fine." Looks like we're back to short ass answers. Not that I blame her.

"Open this." She pushed a bottle if rubbing alcohol towards me with her good hand. I unscrewed the top and handed back to her. She hesitated, "You can leave now." It came out more like a command than a suggestion. But I shook my head and moved closer instead.

Elsa looked at me questionably, then shrugged. Persistence does help sometimes. I smiled triumphantly before reaching for the cotton balls...

But instead she's already poured a generous amount of alcohol on the gashes.

I screwed my eyes shut when I heard a sizzling noise and a hiss of pain. Please don't be her skin, please don't be her skin. I cracked my eyes open again to see her frozen in the spot, still trying to adjust to the pain. "You're not supposed to just pour it on there!" I rushed forward to grip her forearm, which was extremely cold. What the hell... The sizzling died down to a low crackling noise as bubbles foamed rapidly from the disinfected gashes. I blanched.

_Who the __**fuck**__..._

_**How**__..._

_She's in pain you asshat._

I shook my head before turning on the warm water and stuck her hand under it. When she turned the water off the hand looked pretty clean. The skin was pink, but the gashes weren't bloody anymore. "Since you insist on _helping_, you can get the steri-strips." Okay, _now_ she sounds angry. Yeah yeah, I touched you, I committed a crime. You poured a lot of rubbing alcohol on your hand that was previously filled with glass! You need some assistance.

To ease her temper I tried my best to keep contact to a minimum while I closed the gashes. She nudged the bandages toward me. To be honest I was pretty glad she was letting me do something. It eased my guilt quite a bit, made me feel like I was doing my job.

"Again I'm really sorry about uh, breaking the glass in your hand. It was an accident", she remained quiet. Her gaze was trained on my hand that was still making contact with hers. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, "And I'm sorry for touching you with my plebeian hands, O great one."

Elsa she quirked a brow in confusion before shrugging, "accidents happen, no big deal." Alright, completely ignore my second apology, see if I care. At least it's a response. She flexed her right hand cautiously before packing up the first aid kit. I didn't move though, she eyed me curiously. "What-what was that by the way? When you poured alcohol on your hand." Elsa just put went on with packing. C'mon, don't do this to me.

This time I asked with a little more force, "Why are you guys always so cold?" She placed the first aid kit back where it originally was. Now I was getting irritated, I blocked the entrance when she was about to leave, "Elsa!"

Her eyes locked on to mine, the steel blue was dominating again. It was weird... Like she's calculating what to do next. I could still feel the coolness through her bandaged hand as she gently pushed passed me, "Only one big question per day."

I had to suppress my tantrum. I don't think that's fair at all, but I guess it's better than nothing at all. "Anna, can I have your slices", Olaf's voice drew me out of my thoughts. No! My pizza! I dashed down the hallway, "Mine!"

* * *

Ever since I left the mansion I couldn't shake this feeling in my stomach. I had absolutely no idea how to react. Something was obviously abnormal about them from the start, but now that I can actually see it I really want to know what it is. I always figured it was some mental illness. But their _skin_, the _house_... It's always cold, except when the fire is going. Well, Olaf is generally warm but still. If I'm going to watching them for the next 10-20 years, I need to know what I'm in for.

I stared at the blurring lights through the glass. The stench of stale fast food eased my nerves a little, "Hey Kristoff."

"Yeah?" He was obviously tired, he must've pushed it extra hard at practice. He glanced at me when we reached a red light. "You've been doing some research on the frozen fjord and stuff, right? Has anything new come up?"

He looked at me strangely, normally I could care less about ice. Kristoff usually initiated ice conversations. He continued anyway though, "Yeah actually, some parts of the ice has actually gotten thinner but thicker in other places. But they found something extremely amazing..." He paused for a more dramatic effect. A look of excitement twinkled in his eyes. I leaned in closer, beckoning him to continue. "The ice _vibrates_."

What...

"Wait what?" I had a hard time registering what I just heard. Ice doesn't vibrate, it's just... ice. It's hard and slippery and gives people brain freeze and concussions. "I know right? No one could feel it though, some scientists came down and used some special equipment on the ice. The older fishermen and shippers believe that the ice is alive", He was getting more and more excited by the second. I smiled at how lively he was becoming, but the ice still bothered me.

I should start doing some research on it myself. "Hey Kris, where do you get your info from?" That snapped him back a little, but he was still giddy.

"Oh uhm, I usually eh... go to the library on campus since the Wi-Fi is a lot better there. I also go down to the ports to look for myself and ask around. I could y'know, take you with me. If you want! That is..." I could see a bit of blush on his face as we paced by the street lights. He was growing sheepish near the end, and I couldn't help but smile some more. "Le gasp… Kristoff… In a library? That's like a bull in a china shop", I giggled when he grumbled something about no faith.

"But that'd be awesome! How about next Thursday, or when both of us are free", we came to a stop in front of the apartment building. He brightened up again and grinned, "Great, I'll let you know when." We said our good nights and went our separate ways.

As soon as I reached my bed I flopped on top of the sheets and inhaled deeply. There's nothing sweeter than the scent of home... except chocolate. Chocolate rules. My mind wondered over the previous conversation, "that sounded a lot like a date."

* * *

_"Let me get this straight. You actually let her touch you?" His filtered voice was now colored with disbelief. Elsa cut another thin stick with precision before carefully gluing it in its place. Her brow twitched with annoyance, "Yes Marshall, someone else other than you and Olaf touched me."_

_The taller blonde moved closer then leaned against the old bookshelf, studying the model house. He didn't have to say anything, the curiosity he was emitting was enough to give away the question._

_Why?_

_Elsa dabbed another stick in the wood glue, "she's stuck with us for life, and she was going to know at some point. Might as well get some drama out the way now." Marshall grunted in response, he couldn't argue with Elsa's reasoning. It was her call after all. They stayed in a comfortable silence, before Marshall opened his mouth again._

_"She's warm, you know."_

_Elsa froze, her injured hand hovering above the pile of sticks. That didn't bother Marshall though, he was used to his sister's capricious actions. Her tone was even, not giving away her current emotions, "I don't want to know."_

_Marshall's brows furrowed in concern, "But you do now, and that's why you're fighting yourself." Elsa paused a little longer before continuing. Her eyes stayed focus on the monitors before her, she had to finish up her project for class. She is fighting herself, but she has other people in mind, not her personal needs. She couldn't let him know that of course. He didn't show any signs of impatience, just concern in his deep charcoal greys. Elsa resisted the urge to chuckle bitterly at her thoughts, _' You're simply looking out for me, but this is just how I look out for you. **_"Though this be madness yet there is method in it."_**And if I tell you you'll hurt yourself too."

_Elsa resumed her ministrations, "Looks like you need a haircut again. How was the visit?" He rolled his eyes and slumped against the bookcase. Subject change. "It was fine. They ran the basic tests and took a blood and urine sample."_

_Elsa nodded slowly, her lips were pulled into a thin line. She hated those tests, she hated the scientists, the government. Olaf was up next. A large calloused hand squeezed her shoulder gently, "I'm fine, they didn't do anything else." The older sibling jumped at the sudden contact. She didn't expect that at all. Her smile was tight as she looked up at him, "See, she's changing you already." Marshall's eyes widened at the observation, but he then returned her smile with his own sad one, "And I hope she changes you too."_

_A shy knock broke the silence in the study, causing the two break apart. Olaf didn't fully open the door, he merely peeked through the crack. He __**never**__ entered the study, and never will. His voice was quiet, tinted with a bit of shame, "my night light went out..."_

_Elsa gave him a weak smile, "Marshall will be right there." His blonde curls bounced lightly as he nodded and shut the door. Marshall looked at her with irritation, it always sucked to be forcefully volunteered, "This discussion isn't over Elsa."_

_Elsa gave him a knowing smirk, _'yes it is.' _She continued on with her work, "Sleep well, Marshall."_

* * *

**Look's like Anna's getting curious and we're starting to move into deeper waters. Ah yes, there is always some method to Elsa's maddening ways. Thank you guys so much for following along and sharing your opinions, it really means a lot to me. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Psst...**

* * *

Chapter 13

For the first time in forever Anna was truly restless to visit the Vynter's cage. Maybe it was because of the new discovery she's made, and the frustration she went through digging up information on the web last night. To her dismay anything even coming close to the name Vynter was redirected towards something having to do with ice skating or winter festivals. She even tried typing in variations of the name and just plain winter.

Anna flicked some more paint on the canvas before her eyes flicked towards the icy figure across the room for the 20th time this class. She was getting better at reading the man of solitude every day, or at least the times when she saw him. The redhead noticed the small slivers of emotion that slipped through his empty grey pools when he wasn't focused. Right now he looked annoyed, probably because he noticed Anna staring at him. She flushed with embarrassment and trained her eyes on the bright colors.

The redhead splotched some more lime green on to the canvas before shifting her gaze to the clock. Class is over in 20 minutes. "I'm quite sorry children but it appears something came up at home, we'll have to end early", Mr. Klein frowned as he looked among the room. Or not... Some people groaned and began packing up.

To Anna's surprise, Marshall was waiting patiently be her canvas before she could even zip up her bag. He usually walked past her. Anna looked up and smiled, "Hey Marshall, what's up?"

He smiled back politely, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you'd need a ride to our house." That was actually a pleasant surprise to Anna. If it was the other two she would have questioned their motives, but Marshall was a fine exception. Sadly she has Calculus after this class. "Sorry, I have another class after this. I wouldn't want to make you wait." His smile remained the same though.

"That's alright, but could you help me with something? It's kind of important." Anna looked up at him curiously before slinging the bag onto her shoulder. Another surprise from Marshall. She nodded vigorously before following him out the building.

_'I wonder what Marshall could possible need help with...'_ Anna peered over at the pale man shyly. He only ever wears neutral colors, jeans not included. He never wears any symbols or personalized items, even Elsa wears her Flyleaf hoodie once and a while. Anna's tongue peeked out slightly in concentration, _'It's like he's in uniform.'_

Anna didn't notice that they reached the car till a trunk popped open. The car itself looked extremely expensive. Sleek, black, and probably packed a ton of horse power under the hood. A major transition from Kristoff's tan rust bucket. The redhead whistled, "She's a beauty." Marshall chuckled and opened the passenger seat and tucked his stuff in.

"She was a gift for my 17th birthday", the pale blonde moved around to the trunk and motioned Anna to come closer. There laid an incredible model of a modern mansion. The model was wide though, someone must've helped Marshall get it into the car. A little card with Elsa's name on it was placed strategically on the front lawn.

On the count of three they picked both ends up at once. To Anna's luck, it was light, "You're so lucky, for my 17th birthday I got a big ass teddy bear and a small bottle of vodka hidden in its butt. Who gave it to you?"

Maneuvering around corners was a little difficult due to the size of the thing and all the student bodies they had to avoid. You'd think they'd move out the way, but sadly many people left their manners at home, "Elsa did, it was more of an apology though. She killed one of my cats." Anna's lips pursed together. The thought of another "Marshmallow" roaming around made her stomach sour, but she did feel bad for his loss.

They finally made it to the building which just happened to also serve as the building of Arithmetic and Science. _'That's good, I won't be late to class then.'_ The elevator finally stopped and they made it to the second floor. Which was almost entirely dedicated to architecture and technology. Anna's never been to this part of the building before. They entered the room and placed the model on a vacant table. Anna checked the time before heading towards the door, "I really gotta go! See you later Marsh." Luckily she was still close enough to hear the blonde's thank you.

* * *

The feisty redhead almost bounced up the steps with excitement. Mainly she was excited to see a certain cold-hearted beauty. "A question a day... use it wisely", Anna muttered to herself as she knocked on the door.

_**knock knock kn-knock knock.**_

The door eased open revealing a half asleep Olaf, which was also half naked. Just a t-shirt, socks, and boxer briefs. His hair was down as well, letting bouncy ringlets of white gold fall a little past his shoulders. _'Okay wow, bad timing'_, Anna stepped through the space provided. Olaf yawned loudly, "Hi." He didn't give her any time to respond before trailing clumsily down the hall.

Well, even the brightest people have a dark side. The redhead didn't take it to heart though, she just trailed after the blonde till she stopped by the open bathroom door.

"Watch your tongue boy, 'fore I give you a Viking cut."

"As you wish your majesty."

The buzzing sound lured her in for a closer look, "Freckles, how convenient."

Anna blushed and spazzed inwardly at the new nickname. Honestly she wasn't sure if Elsa was really teasing her or if she genuinely liked her freckles. Elsa was running her fingers and a comb through Marshall's loose curls, trying to get them as straight as possible. He was sitting on a very low stool with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Nice to see you again", He looked up and smiled sheepishly. Anna was about to reply before he hissed in pain. Elsa had yanked his hair for some reason, her eyes were an unsettling steel blue. "So Freckles, pick a number", her voice had a mischievous lilt to it. It only made Anna even more nervous for the sake of Marshall's scalp.

"Uh... 36?" That seemed to catch Elsa off guard. 36, of all numbers, she didn't know why. The impish girl shrugged, "Welp, you got lucky." The redhead sighed in relief as the electric razor was put away and pair of scissors and a comb replaced it.

Even Marshall exhaled heavily, "If you said 34 she would have made me bald." Elsa smirked deviously at the thought, her eyes were still a disturbing blue.

Anna chuckled nervously before thinking about her question of the day. _'Maybe if I ask when Marshall is around I'll get more information out of it...'_ The theory had a lot of holes, but it's worth a shot. Soon Marshall's ears became a lot more visible under the short blonde locks.

The redhead made her move now, "Why did your wounds foam up when you poured the stuff on it?" She silently cussed herself for not wording that properly. And as expected, Elsa gave her a half-assed answer, "It's called a chemical reaction."

Anna sighed in defeat, _'well there goes my question.' _Marshall looked between the two thoughtfully, as if weighing the pros and cons. He spoke up, "It's a unique condition."

It took all the feisty girl's will power not to fist pump, "Do you and Olaf have it too?" He blanched when a certain snipping noise was getting too close to his ear for comfort. But the taller blonde swallowed his fears, "Yes, but it's not as developed as Elsa's."

Anna could barely contain her excitement now. She did feel a little bad for using Marshall's strengths against him and Elsa, but she was desperate to know. The guy was just too much of a gentleman to break her fragile heart. The redhead nodded to herself, this will be the last question, "Is it dangerous-for you guys, that is..."

"Yes, it is", Elsa's clipped tone cut in to the small conversation. But Marshall could sense the underlying warning that was meant for him. It was more pleading like. Anna leaned against the counter, she knew Elsa was annoyed. The redhead grinned at her small victory, but it didn't go unnoticed by the queen, "Only two follow-ups and one big one..." At least she was willing to compromise.

Anna shrugged, "I can live by that... And no half-assed answers." She only trimmed the ends when it came to his bangs though. When she was finished she ruffled his hair like any sister would, "There, now you still have something to play with."

Marshall rolled his eyes before getting up, _'You mean you have something to pull.'_ The redhead noticed how the two were more animate in each other's presence. Elsa soon plopped down and began undoing her thick braid. To put it short, Elsa's hair rested on the floor. Gentle platinum waves turned into loose curls near the end. Anna couldn't help but gawk at the luxurious thickness, "Now that, is hair porn."

That earned her an amused smile, "trust me, this can be a pain in the ass. It grows like weeds." Elsa held out a pair of scissors towards the redhead. Anna panicked and nervously backed away, she was afraid to mess up its perfection. "O-oh, no I can't. I'm so clumsy, I'd probably cut it horribly or cut y-you even... again." A small pang of guilt struck her when she realized the scissors were in Elsa's bandaged hand. _'Why are you trusting me?'_

Elsa quirked a brow, "If I cut it I won't cut it properly and Marshall always cuts it too short." Anna huffed and took the scissors with a shaky hand. She hesitantly ran a hand through the locks, smoothing some of them down. It wasn't that she was trying to be creepy or anything, she just wanted to make sure the blonde didn't mind the invasion of space. _'What was Elsa doing to Marshall's hair again? Oh right, get it as straight as possible.'_

If anything the blonde was trying her best not to give in, _'Horrible, horrible mistake.'_ The older woman was glad Anna couldn't see the slowly growing daze in her eyes. Anna finally picked up the scissors after she straightened the curls out enough, "How short do you want it?"

Elsa straightened up some and cleared her throat, "Around mid-back is fine." Anna hummed before carefully finding the right point to begin snipping away. Everything was going fine...

Till her knuckles accidentally brushed against Elsa's spine.

The blonde straightened up instantly and gasped. The sudden jolt of movement made Anna squeak. An awkward silence hung over them like a dark cloud. Anna smirked slowly before quickly swiping a finger down the older girl's spine.

Elsa had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep anymore sounds from escaping. Her back involuntarily arched at the sudden contact again. The redhead's smirk turned into a full blown menacing grin, _'Someone's really sensitive.'_

As if Elsa read her mind, "Anna I swear to the gods you'll pay if you do that again." The tone was obviously meant to be serious, but there was a small quaver in the voice. Not only that but Anna could see the tips of Elsa's ears turn red. _'Oh... __**Oh**__, it's __**that**__ type of sensitive'_, Anna blushed a little at the thought.

The embarrassment was soon replaced with deviousness again. "My apologies your grace", she quipped amusingly before she resumed snipping. Evil Anna was filing the information away in a special part of her mind. It would definitely come in handy later.

Anna was done cutting shortly after. The redhead was quite pleased with her work, there was only a very minor slip up. Elsa checked the work in the mirror, "You did a lot better than I thought." Anna beamed proudly. Though the redhead could detect the tiniest bit of pink still left over in the blonde's complexion.

"Isn't Olaf supposed to get a haircut?" Elsa shrugged and ran a brush through the silvery strands. Olaf seemed to need it the most out of all of them. "He wants to grow it out. It's always a hassle to make him sit still anyway", nimble fingers weaved locks into a simple braid. After a moment Anna shifted awkwardly, unsure what to do next.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Shoo."

Anna cringed a little, _'rude.'_

"I gotta piss", Elsa deadpanned. Now that made the redhead flee in an embarrassment induced hurry. The door closed loudly behind her. As soon as the redhead was a safe distance away Elsa groaned lowly and leaned against the cool counter. The evil blush returned and Elsa didn't bother to hide it,_ 'Looks like I'm screwing up today._' Not even her curse could cool her down at this point. But this was no surprise to the careful being, she was very familiar with Murphy's Law. To the point were she to it to heart.

Elsa splashed her face a few times before staring at her reflection in the mirror. These eyes were like a curse too, if she didn't control them, her life would be put on display. The cocktail of blue was going haywire. No matter how much she tried to placate the feeling, they'd turn icy with anger then dark with want.

Steel was the only color safe for her.

_'At least it wasn't that time of the month'_, her look of defeat turned into one of shame as she splashed her face again with the freezing water. Frost climbed slowly around the faucet. Her curse was still very much alive, no matter how hot she felt.

After Elsa's blunt announcement, Anna had no idea what to do next. So she just sat on the living room floor, simmering in her thoughts. _'She trusted me...'_ Anna leaned against the light leather,_ 'or it could just be convenient for her... yeah, convenience makes more sense.'_ It was cold in the house today, not super cold, and just cold. Anna didn't mind it that much though, since her apartment was poorly insulated anyway, _'Whatever condition they have is obviously not contagious... Unless it's only effective if exposed to it long enough.'_ Anna's face blanched at the thought of being a martyr, _'Is that why I'm getting paid?'_ The soft slapping of soles against wooden planks drew her out of her thoughts.

The redhead peered over the couch just in time to see the blonde beauty disappear into the kitchen with a few empty beer cans. _'I don't think I can call her a drunkard since she apparently can't get drunk'_, Anna sat backwards on the leather couch and eyed the door way.

"What do you want?" Elsa's voice startled Anna, but she was still in the kitchen. That freaked the poor girl out immensely, that Elsa could tell when she's staring.

Anna shrugged it off before calling back, "Wanna watch Dexter?" Elsa came back with a flask and a large bag of chips. The blonde sat sideways in the overstuffed recliner, "Sure."

It took all of Anna's willpower not to swipe her finger across the soft pink soles. _'I wonder just how sensitive she is'_, her eyes shifted from the gory scene to the dangling pale feet. "Hey Elsa."

The blonde grunted and adjusted her position a little, wiggling her toes in an almost taunting manner. She looked incredibly tired, like she's about to fall asleep. Which only made the devious thought more tempting, "What would Marshall like as a birthday present?"

Elsa paused before looking up thoughtfully. She muttered mostly to herself, "What _would_ he like... Last thing I got him was a car, and that counted for three birthdays."

Anna looked at her blankly, so Elsa clarified, "That car was really expensive." The redhead nodded in agreement, it _was_ an expensive looking model.

Elsa shrugged dismissively, "Ah well, I'll think of something. Art supplies, money, frying pan, stuff like that. Marshall likes practical things." Anna pouted at the little, she didn't even know what a practical gift looked like. Helpful yet unhelpful information. They watched a few more episodes, till it was late.

The blonde was half asleep and Anna was feeling pretty tired as well. Her phone vibrated just before she was about to doze off.

_N-ice guy: I'm outside_

The redhead texted back, too tired to fix the autocorrects. Her spine popped a few times as she stood up. _'Cute…'_ Anna trained her vision on the catlike woman,_' Oh screw it.'_ With one quick motion Elsa yelped and nearly flailed off the recliner. Anna caught sight of blazing red cheeks before darting away. A victorious cackle resounded through the hallway, completely unaware of vengeful icy eyes.

* * *

"You look happy", Kristoff glanced at her expectantly. Anna merely shrugged and kept smiling stupidly out the window. Silence trailed awkwardly behind. The brute coughed before rewording his previous statement, "So you had a good day I guess."

The redhead shrugged again, but thankfully remembered to talk, "It was sort of good, normal to me." Kristoff quirked a brow and glanced at her questionably, "You don't normally smile like an ultra dork. Regular dorky, yes, but not ultra dorky." That earned him a punch in the sore spot.

Anna didn't say anything after, she was lost in her thoughts again. Kristoff made it his duty to keep her grounded. He asked warily, "Tall, pasty, and handsome didn't propose to you right?" Anna choked on her words and blushed furiously. The blonde smirked. "W-what? No! He's too shy for that crap. We aren't even dating yet! I mean w-we weren't planning to, a-at least I wasn't planning to. He's a great guy and all but… crap, Kristoff don't do that to me. It's too late for this… and he's not pasty!" She sighed dejectedly before slumping into the tan seat. The blonde brute grinned at his accomplishment before turning a little more serious again.

"So what happened?" He asked more directly this time. Anna shrugged once again before responding, "Just a little bonding time." Kristoff stared blankly at the road, he didn't wait this long for a short answer. His bubbly companion was usually more animated when talking about her new job. _'Just an off day'_, he told himself. Anna's giddy high soon collapsed when realization finally dawned on her.

'_I forgot to ask the fucking __**name**__ of the condition'_, Anna face palmed. And something deep in her gut was telling her that she wasn't going to pry it out of the Vynters- Elsa to be more specific, any time soon.

"Hey Kris…" Teal eyes focused on his well-built profile.

Kristoff didn't remove his eyes from the road, "Yeees?"

"Can we go to the library sometime next week? I really want to get started on that research", Anna looked up at him hopefully. Kristoff was never one to disappoint, the faintest shade of pink tinted his cheeks, "Uh, yeah. No prob. Thursday should be good." Anna grinned excitedly and leaned over to hug the awkward man before muttering a thanks. Despite the freezing cold and the horrible draft, Anna still held on to the small victories she made today. Later that night, it started to snow once again.

* * *

**I've posted a new story called Northern Lights. It's really just an idea at this point though. Thank you so much for following and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's freaking Tuesday and Elsa practically disappeared for the past two days. Marshall has been rather quiet lately, and Olaf doesn't seem to know anything about anything. But then again he is quite the actor and Elsa's partner in crime... I missed 6 very important question opportunities. No wonder she was so willing to compromise Saturday... Unless it has something to do with me messing with her.

I bristled at the thought of Elsa planning my destruction. It could be so awful that she needed a full two days to perfect it and put it into motion. Oh gods, I'm too young for this "What's wrong feisty? You look tense", Kristoff looked up from his sandwich. I am tense, I could possibly die today. The guys and I are at our usual coffee spot not far from the campus. Mr. Klein is home sick today, so I have two hours of free time. It's normally just me and Kris, but Sven finally had enough time for a decent lunch break.

I smiled nervously, "Oh nothing, just wondering what the kids are up to." At first I was against the name, but with their recent antics... Their mental ages are questionable. Sven spoke up, "Aw, like a mother _hen_." Pfft, you wish. I didn't indulge in the notion though.

Kristoff smirked and nudged me from across the table, "Don't get too attached now, one day they'll grow up and leave the _nest_." Sven chuckled at the lame joke. Looks like I didn't have to indulge…

"Now now Kristoff, don't count her _chickens_ before they _hatch_", he continued with mock concern. The dork gasped and placed a hand flamboyantly on his chest, "I was only _egging_ around." My friends are buttheads... They snickered proudly at their own not-so-clever lines.

I rolled my eyes before taking a long sip from my Chocolate Blizzard. These guys use lame puns so much I can't even begin to describe how done I am with them, but they're my family and I love them. I watched dejectedly as couples passed by the large window, all huddled up together and attacked by the snow flurries. A small tightness started to fester in my chest. "So Anna, do we get to meet the _chicks_ tomorrow?"

Sven's voice brought me out of my thoughts again. Kristoff didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but his monster sandwich. I straightened up some and smiled, "Yep, surprisingly they agreed. What time is the game though?"

Kristoff mumbled around a mouthful of beef, "It's at five, don't be late or else all the seats will be gone." Ice hockey was a really big thing around here. Everyone is usually awake and active at that time. I couldn't resist anymore, "Alright Kris, but I can't promise that there won't be any _clucking_ around." Ugh that was terrible, but my inner dork calls to me.

Sven grinned and nudged me, "There we go! A star is hatched." We talked about random things and made more crappy puns till we had to go our separate ways.

* * *

I had to take a taxi to the mansion, since Kristoff was already at practice. I waited patiently in front of the large dark door. I was about to knock again till the door finally opened. Marshall was in his usual grey shirt and dark jeans. His lips were pulled into a tight smile, he was obviously irritated.

My brow quirked involuntarily before I gasped, the left side of his head was shaved and dyed hot pink. The rest of his hair was spiked in all sorts of directions. At least wasn't entirely shaved, it was more like a style I sometimes saw. "Fucking Elsa..." I mumbled under my breath.

The corner of Marshall's lips twitched, "Come inside, its warmer." He shut the door carelessly as I threw off my coat and wiped the flurries from my hair. This was the first time I've seen Marsh anywhere close to pissed. If it was anyone else I probably joked slyly about it, but the shy man was just too nice to tease. I wasn't sure what to do at this point, "Uh... Wanna talk about it?"

"About the part when she dyed my hair, or when she drew hearts on my wall with a permanent sharpie? Unless you want to talk about her shaving my head, because that's fine too." Okay wow, kinda reminds me a little of a certain alcoholic. I have absolutely no idea how to comfort a distressed Marshall.

I picked every word carefully, "How about we start at the beginning?" I pointed towards the nearest sitting room. He merely sighed, "Don't fret, I'll be fine."

"Really? Because she put a laxative in my scone once so if you want to get back at her I'm up for anything", I'm not good at being sympathetic, but I can offer my serves instead. Marshall's brows raised in a quizzical manner, we were slowly drifting towards the kitchen, "Laxatives, why laxatives?"

I cleared my throat nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Um, some sort of payback for upsetting her. Y'know, that time..."

He hummed, quizzical turning into "that" look. You know that look. When your friends do something ridiculous and you're 100% done with them, but you're going to put up with it anyway because of unconditional love. Yeah, that look. "Did she do anything else I'm not aware of?"

I kicked some invisible dirt shyly and looked down. I feel a like a child being scolded... "She squirted water on my white blouse and ate my sandwich..."

His next reply came out slowly, as he was calculating. I bristled again, another Elsa trait. "And you did nothing?" I nodded with uncertainty. I was going to, but my gut just said no. Did I do something wrong? I have no idea. His gaze turned wary, "Well, just to be clear, Elsa would never prank someone just because they hurt her feelings. She does everything with reason, exceptional reasons. Well, under her exceptions."

Well why else would she make me shit bricks, steal my food, and make me wear a coat inside? "She was testing you", Marshall finally got to the important bit. A long "oh" slipped out stupidly before I was clueless again, testing for what? What the hell does white shirts have to do with poop? Am I angry? Not much, can't stay mad for a long time, not even to save my life. A redeeming yet terrible quality. Thank the gods for Marshall's never ending patience for me.

I finally replied, "Well, for what?" Marshall was pulling out a bag of veggie chips, he tends to eat very healthy. He poured some in a bowl before sitting down next to me again, "To see how much she can get away with." Oh.

_Crap._

I think I failed that. That could definitely cause a ton of future problems for me if not handled correctly. I bristled again at the thought, "You uh... think I passed?" He shook his head slowly, a bit of sympathy showing in his eyes. I have a feeling he isn't going to help if anything happens next, I'm getting this _every-man-for-himself vibe_. Marshall smiled apologetically and pushed the bowl towards me, "Your best bet now is to lay down and take it." Well damn... Some really amazing advice Marsh, thanks a lot… I stuffed a few chips in my face and continued to pout.

"Really Marshall, really?" A chill ran down my spine. That voice sounded demonic in its own way. I looked over my shoulder to see a disturbingly calm Elsa. Looks like Marshall did take revenge... When I saw the right side of her head shaved I could only think of one thing.

_**Do onto others as you have them do onto you.**_

I remember my kindergarten bullies getting scolded all the time with that phrase. But what really caught my attention was the big heart shaped hole in Elsa's poor boxers. She wasn't wearing them of course! I couldn't hold back the snickers.

"I'm just showing love to my dear _big sister_", his voice was as pleasant as his smile. Wow, is everybody an actor around here? Elsa's brows furrowed, her irritation was making its way to the surface. As soon as it came it was gone, an impish smirk replaced it, "I hope you know what you're in for, _Marshmallow_."

As much as I wanted to coo at the nickname, the kitchen seemed to get a lot colder... and scarier. The air was thick with all the intensity in their stares. I shrank deeper into my seat, these guys make me kind of glad I don't have siblings. Yeah I know, it's my job to break this kind of shit up, but these two are fucking intimidating when they want to be.

"Uh, now now guys, no need for anything extreme. We're going to see a game tomorrow remember?" At least I kept myself from stuttering...

They both hummed in acknowledgment, not breaking eye contact at all. Another wave of cool air passed through the house. What the hell was that!? I pulled my jacket closer to me and shivered. They have some serious drafts in this house. I wasn't going to stop this... I couldn't stop this, but I could prolong it. "At least make a truce, no pranks till after Wednesday." That came out whinier than I hoped.

"Fair enough", Marshall got up and bowed slightly towards me, "I'm going to take a shower now, pardon." As soon as he left the room got somewhat warmer. I sighed in relief, it feels like I can finally breathe now that most of the tension disappeared-Gah! The world imploded! Mankind has been thrown into an inner dark abyss! Wait... No.

I tugged the intruding cloth my face. _Agdsecfuckinghell_! I instantly dropped the ruined boxers and squeaked. "Oh my gods..." I dropped my burning face into my hands and curled into myself some. Elsa was obviously still in the room, thanks to the sound of a fridge opening. I can't believe she just did that, where those _used_? I hope those weren't used... Something patted my shoulder lightly, it felt like a rectangle. Smelled like chocolate, probably was. A lilting voice followed, blowing cool breath onto my earlobe and sending another round of chills down my spine, "tease me again, _I dare you_." That was definitely a warning in a challenge's clothing.

I wanted to say something witty back but all I could make out was a pathetic whimper and bury my face deeper into the palms of my hands. It took a while before I deemed it safe to come out of hiding. My face was still as bright and red as Christmas lights. I looked around nervously to see if either of the intense blondies were anywhere nearby. As soon as I turned around I bumped into something thin. I let out an embarrassing squawk before stumbling back. Olaf grinned brightly before waving, "Hi!"

It looks like all of you want to give me a damn heart attack today. I soon gained my composure and smiled back nervously, "Hey Olaf, what's up?" He merely shrugged before grabbing a handful of veggie chips from the bowl. "Who do you think is going to cave first?" His question seemed as innocent as ever, though there was obviously some sort of catch. It took me a while before I realized what he was talking about.

"I'm not going to bet", I said rather sternly. It didn't faze Olaf at all though, he just leaned against the island and tossed another chip in his mouth, "C'mon, its easy money." I huffed, innocent my ass.

"Don't be such a butt muncher, you know you want to", His voice was extremely persuasive. With his trusting smile and playful eyes, he could be a fracking drug dealer for all I know. And _butt muncher_? I'll have you know I'm on a healthy diet of cheddar covered broccoli and chocolate. Something tells me he isn't going to give up, so I complied, "Fine."

Olaf grinned and pulled out a notepad from his cargo shorts, "place your bets." With all the shiz she's pulled, I'd naturally go with Elsa, but Marshall was also full of surprises. I've always rooted for the underdogs, "20 bucks says Elsa caves first." His dark blonde brows raised in surprise as he jotted down the info.

"Feeling confident are we, wanna double that? For kicks. It would be a waste to aim high for a little cash", Can't tell if he's baiting me or not but... "Sure, 40 bucks. An extra 5 if she caves by next Tuesday", this was actually kind of exciting. Let's just hope Marshall has a few clever tricks up his sleeves.

He nodded approvingly before flipping to the back of the page, "Sign here Miss." I looked at him questionably before signing anyways. He grinned before tucking the notepad back into his shorts, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Alright, I'll admit, Olaf gave me strange vibes sometimes. We had no idea what to do next so we just played Mario kart for a while. I take comfort in knowing I could beat Olaf _at least one_ thing. I tried asking if he knew why those two were apparently fighting. But he said he never really paid attention to that stuff. They never really fought in front of him for some reason, he didn't care anyway though. He was a lover, not a fighter. Wait... Damn it I didn't ask Elsa the questions! "Ah, Olaf, I'm gonna take a break. Throw some bananas at Peach for me", I got up quickly and thought about where Elsa could be hiding in this place. Well the rec room is closest.

Aand, she's not there. I'm not going to even dare look in the unnecessary rooms, I've had enough intense stares for today. Oh! Let's try the music room, haven't been there for a while. After tripping up the stairs and venturing down the dark, cold hallway, I made it to the music room.

To my surprise, there she was. The room was dimly lit. She was lounging on the black leather couch, strumming absently on an unplugged electric guitar. Despite the shaving incident, her hair was still in its messy braid and her bangs were lazily pushed back. She looked deep in thought. I entered the room and closed the door behind me softly, "Y'know, I think the shaved side suits you. Adds to your cryptic, moody personality. Like a soft-punk type thing." The pointless strumming turned into a small melody.

She scoffed, "Pfft, soft-punk? I'm not moody. Marshall's moody, if anything I'm a unique minded individual with a bitch tendency." Wow, she's quite honest with herself. I merely shrugged and moved closer, plopping down on the other side of the couch. "I still think you're kind of moody... and isn't that a hipster?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Don't label me."

"For now on you're a hipster."

"And you'll always be a pleb."

"A fucking _adorable_ pleb."

"Freckled pleb." I puffed my cheeks out some, a light blush crept its way on my face. I still have absolutely no idea whether it's an insult or not.

"Know what? Freckled Nation for the _**win**_." I puffed out my chest proudly and crossed my legs on the couch. Elsa snorted and stopped strumming for a moment, "People still say for the win?"

I looked up thoughtfully. Do they...? Whatever! "Ssh... not important. My questions." Elsa hummed dismissively before plucking at the strings once more. I'm just going to take that as a sign to continue.

"So uh, anyway. Is your condition terminal?" I was nervously picking at a loose string on my jeans. Her tone was casual, never wavering, "Under certain circumstances, it is. Let me guess, next you're going to ask if it's contagious?" I bristled again and ducked my head. She just said it was terminal in certain situations like she was talking about the weather. Is it weird if I feel a little ashamed?

She chuckled humorlessly, "It's a good question, and I won't hold it against you. It's not necessarily contagious, but you don't want to be around when it acts up." I nodded slowly and searched for the last question to ask, it had to relate to the current topic.

"Hey Elsa..." It felt like a lump in my throat. I guess I do get attached pretty quickly to troubled people. No matter how much they push me around... I'm a pushover. I'll admit that.

"Yeah...?" Her strumming stopped again. I wish she didn't, it sounded kind of nice.

"Is there any way to keep those situations from happening?" And that's when I saw it, the small flicker of something unknown. Panic, fear? Not sure... It was gone pretty quickly, her eyes slipping back to its normal steel blue. "There is..." Her voice was leveled.

I brightened up at the chance, "Continue."

She continued strumming again, her eyes trained on the fret board and the way her nimble fingers danced across it, "But I don't want anyone to get hurt." I can't argue with that… Well I can, but not without making me seem like a hypocrite or getting the wrong message across. And that ended the conversation, for now. I didn't feel like going back downstairs. The coolness of upstairs eased my heated nerves, so I just stayed on the couch. Elsa didn't mind it either, it almost seemed like she welcomed it. We sat there comfortably, they only noise came from whatever instrument Elsa decided to mess with. She has a knack for strings.

It was peaceful, dozing off next to someone. I didn't feel totally alone at all, just a pleasant breeze. But I couldn't rest completely after learning my new discovery. Something was clawing at me, telling me to take a closer look. I glanced over at my musical companion.

Something was telling me she's already accepted her possible fate.

* * *

**I think every Vynter should have a little mischief demon in the back of their mind. Something about the fall just get's my creative juices flowing... Maybe it's the need to avoid my homework.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! Sorry for the late update, my computer caught a virus ;-; But! It's better now.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Anna was excited and anxious today. So anxious, Writing class seemed to take twice as long. The bubbly student squirmed restlessly in her seat, creating a lot more noise than necessary. Thankfully everyone was too tired or excited about the game as well.

Ah yes, ice hockey was a very big thing in Arendelle. Even more important than football. But what can they say, ice and snow has been part of the town's culture longer than anyone could remember. "Miss Dhale, your paper please?" The professor looked annoyed, he must have been calling for a while. The redhead jumped up and stalked to the front of the room with the thick stack. You couldn't really blame her for the daydreaming. Managing her time between college and her job was starting to take a toll on her me-time.

She picked absently at the ice hockey jersey throughout Psychology. It was so big she could wear it as a dress. The redhead smiled fondly at the memories. Kristoff always made her wear his spare jersey when he had a game as a good luck charm. Even through high school, which was hell when Hans and Kristoff had a game on the same day. Anna would never understand the good luck thing, she was just happy to support her friends. _'Gods I hope they behave themselves...'_

* * *

She had to take a cab again, since Kristoff was busy practicing before the game. The door glided up smoothly, revealing an already dressed Olaf... with the team colors on his face. _'Well that's one way to show team spirit.'_

"Warm hug!" He grinned childishly and held out his arms. Anna giggled and squeezed the bubbly teen. "You ready for the big game?"

Olaf fist pumped energetically, "Puck yeah! I've never been to a hockey game before. Is it really as violent as they say it is?" Anna looked shock. Everybody who even lived in Arendelle has seen a hockey game at least once in their life. The red head wasn't going to question him though, she'd save those for the cold beauty. Kristoff did lose a tooth once... She nodded, "Yep! They have to have a protective glass between the bleachers and the rink."

Olaf was practically bubbling with amazement, "So awesome..." Anna couldn't help but wonder what type of childhood the siblings had. It's ice hockey! Who doesn't want to watch men violently swing at each other while trying to balance on ice? "Oh good, you're here."

Anna turned towards the source of the voice. Of course she already knew who it was, cool and blunt. To her surprise Marshall was next to her too. Well... not next. Elsa was leaning on one side of the hallway while Marshall stationed near the other. Between them stood a very thick wall of tension. Marshall's smile was tight again, "Nice to see you." A small echo of _'mena mena meh'_ followed in a nasally voice. Marshall's jaw clenched but his smile remained. Elsa examined her nails with a natural air of nonchalance. The redhead had to hold back her snickers, _'Please behave, please behave.'_

Anna smiled back, though her nervousness was probably obvious, "Nice to see you too." Anna's wondered between the two figures cautiously. The only true difference between their outfits was Elsa's oversized red flannel and skinny jeans. Same unapproachable looks, technically the same haircut, same freckles, same petulant pout, and the list goes on. The redhead couldn't help but smirk in amusement, _'You guys are like dysfunctional twins...'_

Anna perked up, "Oh hey, you got the pink out." She tried her best to brighten his mood. The tall man ran a hand through his hair absently. He was obviously still irritated about the missing side, "Yeah, thank the gods it was only spray-on dye."

Olaf shrugged, playing with his own small ponytail, "Aw, I kind of liked the pink. It made you look less scary." Marshall looked at him pointedly, but the cheerful guy ignored it. He brightened up suddenly, "Elsie can I dye my hair pink!?" Anna mentally logged the nickname in her special files.

"You can have streaks."

"B-but..." Olaf was close to whining. Anna raised a brow, _'puppy dog face? Nice.'_

"If you still want to dye it after a week I'll do it", She quickly added. The youngster whooped.

Elsa spoke up again, "We have to leave now, there's something I need to do on campus." Anna slouched and blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

"But I just came from there, and I took my stuff off! Can't we like, wait a few minutes?"

"No." The redhead pouted, Elsa never leaves room for discussion. Olaf tugged on Anna's arm and grinned, "C'mon! You can show me around campus and shiz when we get there!"

She grinned back before tugging on her converse. "I do _not_ sound like that", Marshall muttered mostly to himself. It was almost too quiet for Anna to catch it. The impish blonde smirked as she tugged on her combat boots, "in my head you do."

Marshall scowled before straightening his scarf and heading out the door... Only to be tripped by Elsa. He just kept walking though, as if to salvage his pride. Olaf bounced after him, leaving the women behind.

"Please behave, that's all I want. I've never asked for much..." Now, Anna was never one to really call on higher beings for help. The older woman sauntered pass her, "gods are funny creatures." Anna trailed behind the long wool coat, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, _'Ain't that the truth.'_

* * *

The ride down was suffocating and ridiculously cold, at least to Anna it was. To Olaf it was like any other car ride back to society. The chilly tension only lightened up when the guardian timidly asked for the heater to be turned on. Anna bit her lip nervously as she tried to pick up on the harsh whispering going on up front, _'Geez how do they even hear each other. I should have sat up front.' _She nearly jumped out the car when a vibration broke her concentration.

_Rudolf: I saved u guys some seats in the front_

_Rudolf: aaaand I got a surprise for you!_

_Rudolf: Kris says hi_

_Anna peered at the text curiously, 'Surprise? You're texts are like spam.'_

_Feisty: What type of surprise? Tell him to knock the pucks out the other team_

_Rudolf: Y would I tell u if it's a surprise_

_Feisty: Cause you love me..._

_Rudolf: HA_

_Feisty: WOW :'(_

The redhead was silently grateful that Sven was texting her, it was a good distraction from the tension. Olaf's humming seized and Anna realized they were pulling into a parking spot on campus. It started to snow a little along the way. "Woo!" Olaf jumped out of the car and stretched. Anna quirked a brow, "Where the hell do you put all that energy?"

He bounced on the balls of his feet a little before stuffing his Nintendo in his pocket, "Photosynthesis!" The redhead looked at the sky questionably, she wasn't even sure where the light was coming from. It was just a big grey blanket in the sky. "Photosynthesis my ass", Anna slid out the back seat.

She barely touched the slippery asphalt before Olaf fully yanked her out the car, "C'mon! I wanna see the computer labs." The redhead shrieked and gripped on to anything she could for balance, luckily Elsa didn't protest. Charcoal greys glinted amusingly behind them, catching the light pink hue against pale skin. Marshall spoke up, "Actually I think I'll show Olaf around, Elsa needs a chaperone."

Elsa scowled and turned around, effectively removing Anna's hand, "I don't need to be chaperoned by the pleb." The redhead cringed at the sharp tone. Marshall nudged Olaf on, "I'll show you something super-secret."

His grey eyes widen animatedly, "Uh, Anna watch Elsa. She might pull a prank or something." Elsa didn't say anything else on the matter, her face was dangerously placid. The redhead stood in the background, picking nervously at the oversized jersey that peeked out from under her coat, _' I'm going to choke to death on their emotional frustration... Oh! Questions!'_ Her face blanched at the morbid thought.

Anna barely had time to react before she was yanked by her hood again. She huffed before trying to keep up with the blonde's graceful stride. She might as well be jogging a mile, it didn't help that it seemed like a long walk. "Can you please slow down so I can breathe!" Elsa finally glanced back at the poor girl before slowing down to an easy pace. **Sparks**. "Sorry", the blonde grumbled before stuffing her gloved hands into her coat pockets.

Anna looked at her quizzically. She didn't know sorry was even in Elsa's vocabulary, "And you say you aren't moody." More incomprehensible grumbling followed as they trampled through the snow. Anna rolled her eyes, Elsa was never this grumpy though, _'Probably 'cause she has to socialize.'_

The redhead refused to let silence take over, "Here we see a rare site. The royalpainusintheassus out of its natural habitat. Watch as it grumpily yet majestically tramples through the freshly fallen snow. Its mood is very much effected by its environment." Elsa couldn't hold back the smile. Light puffs of steam escaped as she chuckled, "Shut up."

Anna grinned triumphantly at the feat. The redhead did notice something though, the lack of confidence in the air around the daunting blonde. She kneaded the smooth purple fabric between her fingers.

"Hockey jersey?"

"Mmhm."

Elsa paused for a moment before smirking, "Oh I get it, you're a good luck charm... for your _**boyfriend**_." Anna stumbled immediately. Her face flushed bright red against the cascade of white flecks, "Wha-_No_! No no no no no!"

"Girlfriend's brother?"

"No!"

"Girlfriend?"

"For _puck's_ sake! We're just incredibly good friend, I swear. We met in kindergarten, we're like _brother and sister_. BFF's. _Amigos_. Two peas in a pod-" The literal redhead stumbled over her words with frustration. Elsa cut her short, "Haha... you said puck instead of fuck."

Anna face palmed hard, it wasn't as if it was gonna show anyway. Her face was red enough as it is. She decided to walk ahead of the blonde, "You frustrate me so much sometimes..."

"The administration office is this way", Elsa was already making progress in the other direction. She didn't even stop for Anna to catch up. The redhead soon caught up though... after jogging and trying not to slip.

She panted as Elsa slowed down again. There weren't many people outside, just a few wonderers. "Y'know, you could slow down some more", Anna finally regained her breath. The older woman shrugged and matched Anna's pace, "I figured you wanted to get out of the cold."

_'Yeah, but I don't want to die trying'_, Anna hugged her coat around her tighter. Elsa glanced at her, accidentally capturing the teal hues with her own. The blonde held her gaze just a tad too long, a second more than she wanted. **The warmth grows**. _'Damn it look away'_, she focused back on the path.

Anna walked a little closer, "So uh, question..."

"Yeeees?" A ting of annoyance.

She didn't let that faze her though, her eyes wondered towards Elsa's profile, "What's your favorite color?" Elsa faltered at the question. To be honest all Anna wanted was to look her in the eyes again. She didn't know why, she just did. And that's totally not weird.

The blonde quirked a brow, her gaze met Anna's once again, "Out of all things you could ask me, you ask about my favorite color..." Anna took a moment to answer, too busy studying the different shades of blue that made up her eyes. **A small flame is starting**. She nodded stupidly, "Yep."

Elsa held back the need to cringe, she felt unusually vulnerable, "It's blue. If you ask what shade I'll count that as a question." Anna pouted at the last part.

The blonde held the door open and bowed slightly, "After you." Anna shivered in delight as soon as she entered the building. Luckily it wasn't far from the game either. Elsa pointed a gloved finger at the chairs nearby, "you, sit there."

Anna cocked a brow at her and crossing her arms, "I am not a dog."

Elsa shrugged before sauntering towards the designated door, "Fine, stand, don't expect a treat and a pat on the head." The redhead glared daggers at her, even after the blonde disappeared behind the door. Anna waited a little longer before grudgingly taking a seat. Somewhere, far in the back of her mind she could hear Elsa mocking her and saying "good girl".

Anna frowned and sunk lower in her seat, _'whose chaperoning who again...'_

**Only embers remain.**

* * *

Whatever Elsa had to do didn't take super long. She was back in 15 minutes, her face was dangerously placid again. Anna sat up when the blonde finally reappeared, "What'd you go in there for?"

"Paperwork", her answer was leveled as she held the door open for the redhead. Anna huffed at the boring answer, she wasn't going to waste another question on that though. Elsa didn't slow down this time, leaving the shorter girl to speed walk after her. Anna spoke between breaths, "Elsa sl-_**PUCK**_!" She screwed her eyes shut as she crashed into a black woolen back.

Elsa yelped before colliding with the iced over pavement. Stars exploded behind the redhead's eyelids. She groaned, "Ow." The blonde squirmed under the heat, vaguely remembering how thin the girl above her was, "Even by accident you say puck."

Elsa's eyes snapped open, she examined the ice with cool contained fury, _'Marshall... No, Olaf. Marshall used Olaf.'_ The body below the redhead was slowly growing colder and colder. Almost as cold as the snow around them. She bristled and quickly got off the angry blonde, "Oh geez I'm so sorry, I-"

Elsa held up a gloved hand, wiping the excess snow off her long coat, "Not your fault." The monotone response did nothing to reassure the redhead at all, but it was better than unleashing "icy wrath" on her. Anna was still embarrassed, she nodded solemnly.

The older woman looked around noticing quite a few onlookers, _'Humans are so nosy...'_ She couldn't help but sneer inwardly. While Elsa kept to the ice paved path, Anna decided to trudge through the snow instead with her head held down. Elsa rolled her eyes, _'Really? Ugh, I'm going to regret this later...'_

Anna quietly berated herself in the confines of the snow. She nearly tripped again when something warm brushed against her shoulder, soft crunching of boots followed. "It's fine", the voice was laced with reassurance. Anna ducked her head as a sheepish grin started to form. Elsa didn't need to see, she could feel it. They didn't say anything else after that. To any one passing by, they were just a pair of blushing idiots walking closely in the snow. Or an awkward couple, whatever you want to call it.

The duo soon ventured inside. "Hey! Over here!" Olaf waved at them dramatically. Unlike Elsa he seemed to buzz in delight over all the people in the lobby area. Marshall didn't care much at all. Anna giggled and trotted over to the pair, slipping her coat off along the way. "You guys ready for the most epic game of all time?"

Marshall actually looked excited, in a contained way, "Definitely, I hope we win." Olaf grinned widely and punched his shoulder playfully, "Win? I hope someone loses a tooth."

Anna giggled nervously, _'Excited for different reasons, but excited none the less.'_ She fiddled nervous with the jersey once again, her eyes travelled towards the oldest blonde. Even with her coat off Elsa looked very uncomfortable in the crowd of people. They weren't in a very packed area though. Anna could hear the steady flow of grumbling coming from her right. She raised a brow, "You must really not like socializing."

"She's a sociopath", Olaf piped up.

"You don't even know what sociopath _means_", Irritation was shining through her deadpanned voice.

"I think it fits you perfectly", Marshall quipped as he pulled off his coat.

"You don't know either, do you?" Elsa was internally seething.

"I don't have to, it bothers you", He retorted casually. Anna chuckled nervously, her fidgeting was becoming more frequent. It really seemed like she was the only one who could feel that tension, _'Behave, behave.'_

The redhead acted fast, "Uh, let's go find Sven, he should be holding the seats." An unsure smile etched on to her face. The crowd got a lot denser as they moved towards the entrance to the seats. As they weaved through the small crowd something foreign tugged on the large jersey. Anna panicked shortly before recognizing the pale hand.

For the first time Anna saw anxiety in those blue eyes, it was strange to her. It wasn't till now that she realized it was there from the start, _'That's right, you really don't like to be touched.'_ Of course the blonde's mind was elsewhere.

"Yo! Anna!" Her gaze shifted immediately to the hair guy. She grinned before waving comically at him and descending down the steps, "Sven!"

The redhead reached to give him a whopping bear hug, but was intersected by Olaf instead. "Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" Olaf grinned brightly up at the towering man. Sven was practically twice his height! But then again he was taller than most people anyway. The brunette grinned and hugged the bubbly teen, "Hi, I'm Sven!"

He chuckled and ruffled Olaf's hair, "So these are the kids?"

Anna nodded proudly, "Yep! I told you they were grown." He examined the trio curiously before deciding they were alright. Marshall held out a hand, "I'm Marshall, it's nice to finally meet you."

Sven smiled warmly and shook his hand, "You're right Anna, he is a gentleman." The tall blonde looked at Anna in surprise, "you talk about me?"

She chuckled in embarrassment and kicked at the floor. Sven smirked and continued, "Oh all the time. Sometimes I wonder if she has a crush on you guys or somethin'."

"I so do not. And I only mention them when you ask!"

"Now now Anna, it's not nice to talk about people behind their back", Elsa scolded her mockingly.

Sven copied the tone, his arms crossed, "I thought I raised you better."

Anna didn't know whether to be annoyed or flustered. So she settled for something in between. "You guys just met and I'm already done with both of you", she pouted in defeat.

Sven beamed, "I think it's the start of a good friendship." Elsa nodded proudly. Olaf looked at them curiously. He was still innocently wrapped around the hairy man's waist. Sven didn't seem to mind though. Elsa leaned down and whispered into the redhead's ear, "We can talk about the icicle up Marshall's butt later." It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The blonde man held back the need to hurl snow in her face, his brow twitched dangerously. Anna had no idea how to react. Luckily she didn't have to, "Oh look, they're starting."

The redhead cheered as the team filed into the rink. Sven and Olaf joined in as the other two sat back and watched.

"Woo! Go Kristoffer!" Olaf was practically smooshed against the glass wall that separated them. Anna secretly hoped that his face paint didn't come off on the glass. "Kristoff", Sven quickly corrected.

"Go Kristoff!"

Marshall sat on the edge of his seat, with barely contained fascination. Elsa slouched comfortably in her seat, her gaze focused on the quiet man, "enjoying yourself?" Marshall jumped just a little.

His eyes flicked towards her before returning to the game, "I guess." The conversation was muffled greatly by the cheering crowd and buzzing board. Elsa lips quirked slightly, her disbelief was evident, "Guess." They both knew he would be cheering along with the others too.

The game was half way through and the Arendelle Wolves were neck to neck with the South Isle Stallions. Kristoff skated down the rink with the puck in possession. The crowd was going wild with all the excitement. He felt energized yet terrified, terrified to let down the team.

Every point counted at this point.

Every second determined the fate of the game.

"Let's go Kristoff", Anna's voice stuck out the most among the crowd, it echoed through his helmet loud and clear. "You got this man! Sink that sucker!" Sven joined in. Kristoff grinned through his mouth guard and pumped his legs faster. He got ready to aim, but something was stopped short. It was like he ran head first at a speeding freight train. Pain exploded behind his eyes as he collided with the hard ice. The puck was gone, speeding down the ice with the suspect. A nasty cackle could be heard through the helmet, "Better luck next time little man."

Kristoff couldn't respond, he was still disoriented from the blow. _'What's... what's vibrating'_, all he could see was blinding white. He firmly pressed a hand against the ice and tried to sit up. His eyes widened as he slid again and fell back against the frozen rink, "ice... vibrating."

The world swerved as something pulled him up roughly, "C'mon man! Get up." It was Jack, the team captain and a somewhat close friend. The buzzer went off, another point for the other team. Another voice sang strong through the roaring crowd, "Fuck yeah! That's how we roll, that's how we roll." It's sounded familiarly disgusting to the brute. His eyes locked on to the target and his anger would have flared under any other circumstances.

"Aye, you alright?" His eyes focused again on the person before him. He shook the dizzy spell off and nodded roughly patting his friend's helmet, "Let's beat these assholes."

When Kristoff slammed against the ice all Anna wanted to do was smack the other player upside the head. But Sven held her back along with his own protective anger. Olaf was rooting loudly along with the crowd, but for who? Anna wasn't sure. Even Marshall was out of his seat and watching tentatively. His face was no longer trained but filled with excitement.

Elsa was still sitting though, her elbows resting lazily on her knees. Anna frowned, it seemed as though the anxious woman was growing more restless by the minute. Her perfect nails were now bitten down to the nub, but her eyes were trained intensely on the game. More so on a certain player. Anna wanted to calm her down badly, but the blonde would probably brush her attempts away, _'You must really hate going out...'_

Elsa's gaze shifted upward to meet Anna's aquamarine. The redhead mouthed the best she could, "You okay?" Elsa gave her a thumbs up, though her posture said otherwise. Anna gave her a look, she wasn't buying it at all. The blonde decided to hold up another thumb. Anna rolled her eyes before focusing on her pal in the rink.

The Arendelle Wolves were now down by three and the game was nearing to an end. Stallion fans were growing wild and cocky. Tension between the team was now infecting the crowd. Luckily it was only name calling and some vulgar stuff. The violence remained inside the protective glass.

Kristoff caught the puck clumsily, he was still a little dazed from the previous blow. He wasted no time making his way down the rink though. His confidence was failing this time, he hoped that the freight train was still near his goal. The brute faltered slightly. Blood was rushing in his ears, muffling the encouraging cheers.

Kristoff scanned the crowd, his eyes making contact with Anna's briefly. A big goofy smile was plastered on her face. She was calling his name, but he couldn't hear. Kristoff broke contact and trained his eyes on his destination. He aimed when he got close enough and blindly took the shot before an aggressive defender slammed into him once again.

The both came toppling down in a heavy mess. Brown eyes locked on to murky green_. 'I know these eyes... I think. No, different person.'_ It seemed like forever before the buzzer went off. Kristoff shoved the defender off and shook his stick in the air like a barbarian. The Wolves fans went wild. So wild, Sven had to keep Anna and Olaf from jumping over the glass.

The redhead was practically radiating with joy, which wreaked havoc on the quiet pair's nerves. She clutched the purple jersey to help contain her excitement. The Wolves caught up quickly with their new found confidence, and now the teams were merely trying to stay at least one on top of the other at this point.

Jack came bounding down the ice with dangerous grace and speed that no hockey player should have. He wasn't bulky like other players, but still just as strong. When he came close enough he swung as hard as he could and the puck went sailing. There was only 37 seconds left till the game was over.

The Stallions were scared, an uproar of anger occurred. Time seemed to slow down as another stick came down on the puck, sending it bouncing off the wall and in the other direction. Kristoff and a few others lunged for the black slab. Even Jack jerked and he wasn't even a sticks length away from the puck. The goalie spazzed, blocking just a few seconds too late.

The buzzer sounded once, then three more times.

The game was over.

The Stallions won.

* * *

The small group was stationed near the locker rooms, there was a small draft in the room. They chatted amongst themselves until Kristoff final emerged from the rancid locker room with his duffle bag. His lip was cut and his head was throbbing. Anna pounced on him anyway with her "good game" hug. Kristoff barely reacted in time to catch her. Even after a lost game, the little redhead always made him feel better. "You did awesome", Sven clasped his shoulder in a brotherly way. The brute squeezed Anna affectionately before letting her stand on the floor again.

Elsa's brow quirked in amusement, but her face soon went placid once more. "We could have won if it wasn't for that damn 06 guy", Kristoff grumbled lowly and crossed his arms. Sven shrugged, "That guy was built like a fucking tank. I'm sorry but you wouldn't stop him even if you tried."

Olaf giggled, "That dude was awesome."

"He was on steroids!" Kristoff threw his arms up. Of course he didn't want the guy to be praised. Olaf looked over at Elsa innocently, "Are steroids bad?" She nodded slowly.

The small blonde looked down, "Oh... can I do steroids?"

"No." Anna, Elsa, and Marshall answered in unison. Sven and Kristoff jumped a little at the sudden synchronized response. Elsa muttered lowly to Marshall, "we're gonna have to monitor his browser history for a while." The gentleman nodded gravely.

The redhead giggled at their protectiveness. "Oh yeah! Kristoff, Marshall. Marshall, Kristoff", She gestured towards the two men. And to be honest she's never seen such a sharp contrast before. They were both the same height. Where Kristoff was rough and boyish Marshall was well cut and neat. Though Kristoff hated people he still had a warm yet awkward appeal, Marshall was simply unapproachable and cold. Ah yes, mountain man versus a cold prince indeed.

Sparks flew right off the bat, these two did not like each other at all. Anna felt a cold sweat coming on, _'Eh, it was worth a shot.'_ Sven could sense the oncoming tension, he was well prepared to break up any fights.

Olaf quickly jumped in between and held out his arms, "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs." He grinned childishly at the towering mountain man. Kristoff blinked in surprise, and stared down at him, "Uh..." The innocent little guy didn't falter though. He giggled and rocked back and forth on his feet, arms still stretched for a hug. Marshall piped up in a neutral tone, "He's gonna stand there till he gets a hug."

Kristoff shifted his gaze between the two warily before leaning down some to give the teen an awkward hug. Olaf didn't mind though he hugged back as hard as he could before moving away to talk to Sven about something.

Anna patted his shoulder with good nature, "See, wasn't so hard." Kristoff merely shrugged, he was still trying to process what happened. He looked at the redhead questionably, "How old is he again?"

She hummed, "18."

Kristoff was surprised, "He's so small though..."

"He's like my height."

"Exactly, short", He flinched as a fist connected with his arm, "Ow! Geez why is it always there!"

Anna huffed, "Anyway, this is Elsa." The brute turned his attention to the brooding blonde. She was older but shorter, and obviously _did not_ want to be here. He could see why Anna was so animated about her. _'She's hot...'_ Elsa nodded towards Kristoff, "Nice mustache, very cheesy." The blonde brute faltered embarrassingly. He repressed the urge to cover his lower face, "Nice hair, very messy and grunge like. Especially that buzzed part."

Anger flashed in her eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came. Elsa pushed back her messy bangs in the adorable way she always did, "I try." Anna sighed in relief. It wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't horrible either. It was neutral. As neutral as the grumpy pair of blondes and their hate for social activities, _'Maybe they'll get together one day and talk about how much they hate the world.'_ Anna snorted at her own joke.

She nearly yelped when something tugged hard on her braid. Kristoff whispered harshly, "I thought you said I'd look cool with facial hair." The redhead giggled, he definitely would, "I never said you'd look good while _growing_ it. Oh, and don't look too alarmed, she can hear you."

That only fueled the growing smirk on Elsa's face. Kristoff flushed in embarrassment, he didn't release the braid though. Instead rubbing a thumb affectionately over the well done plait. "I saw someone", his voice dropped a lot lower. It was more hushed, serious like.

Anna frowned and leaned closer to catch what he was saying. "I'll talk to you about it later. Just watch your back alright?" Concern peeked through the serious veil. Anna nodded slowly and patted his hand, "I promise."

The brute stood up straight once more and let the braid slip out of his hand. Unknown to the pair, someone was watching... or to be more accurate, people. Ice blue clouded the normally steel shade, while murky green eyes observed from afar.

"Freckles", Elsa sounded absolutely bored, a stark contrast to the tightness in her chest. She felt uneasy, sick almost. Anna hated the fact that she actually perked up at the name, "Hm?"

The uneasiness was gone again, Elsa shook her head, "nothing." After all the weird behavior she's seen from Elsa today, she doubted it was nothing. Anna pouted, tugging gently on the blonde's oversized flannel, "You sure? If you want to go home that's totally fine." Actually she was totally fine with the redhead's attention. Elsa shrugged, "Yep."

She looked down in thought before releasing the warm cloth, "Another question."

Elsa tsk'd mockingly, "Now now, you only have one wish left. Choose wisely." Anna rolled her eyes and thought hard. She wanted to make it a good one, "were you always a shut in?"

The blonde scoffed, "I'm not a shut in. I go places, just where there aren't any people." Anna processed the information and replied slowly, "So you're just antisocial?"

Annoyance was building up in her tone again, "You aren't using that word correctly either." Anna shrugged and played with the jersey innocently, "Well then what are you?"

"Nope, you used up your questions."

"No I didn't!"

"Yep, should have worded them wisely."

"You're not a genie damn it."

"But I'm magical…"

"A magical-"

"Your boyfriend wants you."

The redhead growled lowly at her, which failed completely due to the blush on her face, "Not. My. Boyfriend." She turned around quickly and stalked towards the other grumpy blonde. Elsa smirked and cooed after her, "Not yet."

Her eyes returned to their neutral steel as she observed her little party. Marshall and Anna conversing pleasantly, Olaf talking smoothly with Sven and Kristoff, everyone was busy. _'Oh gods he has that damned notebook out',_ she felt sorry for the poor victims' wallets. Elsa stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked up some invisible dirt. She could feel the glances people gave her. Her gaze focused on her brothers once again, grumbling lowly, "A little anxiety is worth the trouble..."

* * *

After a while the group, or "Anna's Posse" went their separate ways. The siblings retreating to their cave while the trio crashed at Sven's for celebration. It was quiet in the Vynter estate, only the sound of the shower echoed through the second floor. Marshall padded down the hallway with his protein shake in hand. Ah yes, those chiseled abs didn't come from thin air. And after a vigorous work out he could really use the energy.

He navigated through the darkness till he felt the familiar door knob. The door creaked open, making him cringe, _'Need to oil it again_.' As soon as he stepped fully into the room he fell flat on his back. The protein shake was splattered across the floor, decorating the pristine white wall with brown flecks.

Ice.

Thick ice coating the floor _and_ his bed.

Marshall slammed his fist against the frozen floor hard enough to leave cracks in the ice. Oh man was he pissed, _**"ELSA!"**_

Elsa grinned triumphantly to herself as she flipped to the next page in the Odyssey. Sharing a thin wall with your brother did have its perks. She checked the clock again, 12:27.

"Do onto others as you have them do onto you", Elsa chuckled smugly.

* * *

**I'd say the hockey game was a minor success c: Anywho, Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter! And again I'm really sorry the update took so long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who fixed a problem... I did :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

Geebus, it's cold. I have like 6 comforters on top of me and I still feel a small draft. Since the snowstorm knocked out the buildings power I have no heat, light, or electricity. And BECAUSE there's a snowstorm outside the natural light from the window did very little. But I'm not gonna let a storm stop me. My phone vibrated.

_N-ice guy: How are you holding up?_

_Me: the powers out, I'm becoming a popsicle._

_N-ice guy: Lol want me to come get you?_

_Me: omygawds plz_

I grinned and wiggled around. Kristoff to the rescue! Oh yeah, gotta get dressed, but I can't take a shower... I shrugged. Good thing I took a shower before I went to bed. It's too cold to sweat. I shimmied out of my blanket mountain and stretched. It was 10:21 right now, Kris should be here in like fifteen. I stood up quickly, the cold wooden floor shocked all the sleepiness out of me.

"_Cold cold cold cold cold_", I waddled over to the closet, sometimes I regret sleeping in my underwear. I pulled on a pair of long johns and an old top. Then I put on a thick burgundy sweater and cargo pants over it. 'Cause you know... Who doesn't love camo?

There was no point in making hot chocolate since the water wouldn't heat up fast enough. Hell, I'm lucky that my stove runs on gas... well not really since I can't cook anyways. "I hate this building..." The couch creaked under my weight as I sat down. I still had a ten minutes to spare.

My mind chose to wonder instead of being productive, yesterday was the first thing that popped up. It actually went a lot better than expected, well except for a few close calls between Marshall and Elsa. I still have absolutely no idea how that started in the first place, but I have a gut feeling that it's a lot more serious than they let on. There is a little tension between Kris and Marsh but... meh. That could easily be resolved over time. Other than that everybody got along pretty fine.

The couch creaked again as I shifted positions, my mind drifted again. This time towards a certain someone. I think we made a lot of progress yesterday, or at least she doesn't absolutely hate my guts anymore. My face heated up when the ice path memory popped up, "yeah... definitely progress." A stupid grin followed. Maybe she likes me a little-not like, like _like_ of course!

She acted so different though... compared to all the other times, I would have thought Elsa had a long lost twin. I definitely have some questions today.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

"Feisty open up!" I stared blankly at the door. Why would he come inside when it's just as cold as outside? I slipped on my winter coat and snow boots before unlocking the door. Oh geez...

Kristoff was coated head to toe with snow, it was like someone threw him into a cotton candy/snow cone machine hybrid, "Whoa." He waddled in stiffly and pulled off his iced scarf. Oh how he hated snow storms, "I can't drive in that weather Anna, we're gonna have to wait for the storm to calm down." I pouted and plopped down on the couch, well that's just wonderful. Kristoff moved towards the couch, "Nope, you're cover-"

He fell on the couch hard enough for dust and snow to fly in the air. I glared at him, "You're such a nice guest." He gave me his best winning smile and slouched comfortably and reached for the television remote.

He froze, a look of horror painted across his face, "Oh shit that's right." I smirked and crossed my legs on the couch. Poor guy can't go a day without his cable, it's his life blood. Kristoff groaned and slouched further into his seat. I scooted closer and nudged him with my elbow, "At least you still have me."

The brute really smiled this time, his cheeks turning a little pinker than before, "That's true." I grinned.

"So, there was something important you wanted to tell me yesterday?" I was still very curious. He looked really serious about it.

Kristoff nodded and turned to face me some more, propping his elbows on his knees, "Yeah, I think I saw Abram yesterday." My blood ran cold, as cold as ice. Three years, three fucking years and anything related to still makes me want to crawl under a rock and die. I swallowed thickly, unable to make eye contact, "He's here, _fucking hell_ he's here." I was slowly closing in on myself. My arms automatically hugged my chest, a defense reflex I picked up during that disastrous relationship.

Strong hands gripped my arms and soon I collided against something hard. There was still some snow left on Kristoff's coat, but he still felt warm to me. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Just because a few of Hans's brothers are here doesn't mean that he's here", His voice calmed me down a little, "And if he is here, I'll be ready to knock his teeth out."

I giggled at the thought and loosened my grip on myself, "I'm pretty sure he knocked _your_ tooth out last time." He huffed and flicked my cheek. In all the years I've known him he lost four adult teeth and chipped two, but he had false ones put in. It's clean, but not the prettiest set out there. "The point is I'll be there to protect you if push comes to shove", Kristoff sounded really sincere, and I know he is. I squirmed a little before hugging him back, "Thanks Kristoff, I don't think I would have made it this far without you and Sven."

He ruffled my hair, "That's what family's for feisty." There was definitely an underlying message there, and I know that message is... I just don't think I'm ready to acknowledge it. Kristoff loosened his hold and I slipped away, "Now, I have something else I want to talk about."

I leaned back against the arm rest and crossed my arms, "What's up?" I swear if it's something about Marshall and jealousy I'm going to kick him into the snow storm. "Remember when I told you about the frozen fjord vibrating", I nodded," Well when I fell during the game the ice was vibrating as well. I think, I think whatever is going on in the fjord is spreading or something. And it must be big if the government scientists came out to evaluate it."

I looked at him weirdly, "Or you could have hit your head a little too hard with that fall. I mean, that guy turned you into road kill."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, and I didn't even get a concussion. Anna, I know what I'm talking about." I shrugged, I definitely would like to see this myself. I got up to boil some water on the stove, might as well make some hot chocolate and ramen while we're stuck.

"We were supposed to go to the library today and do research... Oh shit I have to buy Marshall a present!" Luckily I already know what I want to get him and where to buy it. Just this damn storm... Kristoff held back a sneer, "Meh." I stuck a tongue at him as I took out some mugs.

"What is your problem with him anyway?" Big mug for me, little mug for him.

Kris shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't like him."

"What? Why not? He's so sweet and shy and polite", and my only true ally against those hooligans... Kristoff actually sneered a little this time, "Something's fishy about that guy. He just, I dunno know, irks me."

I took some time to think about it, comparing the two. Well they are opposites... wait, oh. "Alpha male issues", I muttered to myself. Kristoff hummed loudly, a non-worded question. "Nothing!" I called back.

The kettle finally screeched. I came back and set the piping hot mugs on the table. Kristoff has been doing research on it, maybe he's came across something interesting on the side. Maybe... "Have you came across any names by chance? Y'know, while researching."

Kristoff looked up, "Uhm... no-wait, yeah. The NAP. A bunch of scientists working on classified top secret weird crap. They're really just a bunch of old dudes mixing DNA in test tubes in the college basement." Well not what I was hoping for but it's something. I tried to pry, "Any individual names? Like family names."

He shrugged and took a cautious sip from his mug then questioned me, "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Uh oh, caught red handed. Think fast, think fast... Uhm.

"Well who wouldn't be? The entire fjord is frozen, ice is turning into vibrators, and the weather is on the fritz again. Hell, even the government brought scientists out to investigate, I think I have a right to be curious", yeah, that sounds decent. It is actually true, so ha! I smiled inwardly at my success.

Kristoff looked like he was thinking hard. Maybe I broke him... "What would vibrating ice have to do with a family name?" He asked slowly, as if he was unsure if his own words.

Crap.

"Uh... just, I don't know", I ducked my head out of reflex. I didn't want to tell Kris and Sven about their sketchy "condition", all that introducing would go straight out the window. Kristoff would trust them even less than he did before. I scratched the back of my head, "I don't know, I guess I was just aiming for something in the dark. There was something else I was looking up and I couldn't find any leads, that's all."

Not a lie, also true!

The Vynter's conditions left me sooo interested. And... And maybe I could find some way to help them. Sure it seems easy just to go and ask Elsa. But Elsa likes to be difficult and Marshall will only speak to a certain point. Now that I think about it the only symptoms I have to go by is fizzling of blood, cold body temperature, and Elsa's strong resistance against alcohol... Yeah, I need to get this straightened out.

Kristoff stroked his chin fuzz thoughtfully, "Something like what? You don't have to tell."

Right.

I don't have to tell.

If I do tell, you'll question some more. If I don't, you'll be shifty. I sighed in defeat, "Just some medical condition crap. I'm not sick or anything though."

His dark eyes studied me closely, trying to find some sort of chink in the armor. Kristoff shrugged and down the rest of his hot chocolate, "The storm calmed down. We can head to the library now if you want."

Well that was unexpected, I didn't look into it though, "Great! First I need to go to a store though." so gathered the empty mugs and tossed them into the sink. I bet you five bucks that anything left in those cups will be frozen by the time I get back. Kristoff muttered, "Right, for Mr. Proper's birthday." I stuck my tongue at him, he couldn't even come up with a decent name.

With all this snow that balcony scenery must be looking awesome though... I darted into my room and quickly came back with my art bag, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Thank the gods the store was open. I don't think I have time tomorrow to buy this. I'm not letting anyone look at the present, it's a super-secret. Well... Not really, but I want it to seem special. Kris and I spent about two hours at the library chatting and researching and exchanging notes. We even stopped at our usual spot for lunch. It sort of felt... like a date. But that was probably because we had to huddle up, it was so damn cold. The wind was stronger than usual.

I was a little disappointed since I couldn't find anything on the condition, but it was still nice anyway. We were now making our way over to the mansion, since Kris had night classes. He was taking his time up the winding road, more so for my sake.

Just... there were small patches of ice everywhere and the snow dudes haven't entirely cleared the slush off the road yet. My stomach was turning wildly as I gripped my seat belt tighter. I screw my eyes shut and tried my best to block out the memories. The smell of burnt flesh and the freezing cold threatened to surface in my mind.

"Anna", a warm hand rested on my head. I peeked at Kris, "You're crying." I am...? I touched my face, just two tear trails.

I wiped my face quickly, "Psh, _What?_ No I'm not! I'm too macho manly for that. Pfft, Kristoff you." I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and hauled the bag up onto my lap.

His hand was now resting on the back of my seat, the expression was still there. I leaned over and hugged him as tightly as I could, "M-Make it down the road safely, alright? Drive slow, I don't care if you're late."

He wrapped a strong arm around me and squeezed back, "Will do feisty."

Kris waited till Olaf opened the door to drive off. I scurried in and shut the door behind me.

Fuck, it's cold.

Olaf grinned and waved, "Hiya!" He's wearing shorts... _Shorts!_ It's 28 degrees outside, it's getting weird now. I smiled anyways, "Hey Olaf, how's it going?"

He shrugged, "Oh nothing, I got my warlock to a level 70 in-" I tuned out as I took off my coat and boots and followed him down the hall. Okay, so that's kind of rude. But in my defense he talks so fast sometimes I can't even understand what he's saying. He doesn't notice though, or at least doesn't care. Olaf doesn't look cold at all. "-So whatcha been up to?" He whipped around and looked up at me curiously.

I was a little spooked by the sudden change, "Uh, just doing research and chugging coffee. Y'know, college life." I chuckled. Yep, college life indeed.

His eyes went dull, focusing on me with unnerving intensity. It was gone again, bright cheerfulness replaced it, "College sounds so boring, no wonder Elsa stays home." He wondered off, humming sweetly along the way.

_Okay..._

What was that? I stared in Olaf's direction for a while before padding into the kitchen. It was even colder in here! Probably, because I'm standing in front of the glass sliding door but still! The snow was coming down incredibly hard now, I hope Kris made it back safely.

I decided to crash in the rec room and draw the fish in the tanks. It must have its own heating system or something, because the fish should be dead by now. I just couldn't get that damn eel right.

Hey, I wonder what Marshall and Elsa are up to. Maybe I should start looking for them, but then again they probably aren't in the best of moods... Let's see, stay bored and wait for them to pop up or adventure?

Adventure Time.

Well, closest places first... I knocked on the door to the studio. In the two to three weeks I've been here I've never been in this room. And I still won't go in, not without Marshall's permission at least. I knocked again and waited a little longer before moving on. I checked all the sitting rooms thoroughly before moving towards the basement.

Grandpa said if I couldn't find Marsh after five minutes, stop looking. It's been two minutes so far... I flicked on the light when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Someone has definitely worked out down here. The floor was wet, mainly under the new punching bag. Water was slowly seeping into the drain strategically built nearby. When I looked closer I noticed a few chunks of ice settled on top of the drain.

Huh... Strange, the punching bag is dry though. Can't waste time down here, I've been standing here stupidly for like a minute. Hey, maybe he's not home. I scurried back up stairs and peeked out a window nearby. Marshall's car is gone... Well that ends that adventure. I shivered, gods it's cold.

I can still look for Elsa though. I was hyper aware of my foot steps as I walked towards the living room. It's not my fault, the house is just so quiet. The crackling of fire broke the unnerving silence.

Elsa is definitely here, because Olaf isn't allowed to touch matches. Why? Not sure... The sweet smell it gave off calmed me down a lot. All I wanted to do was take a nap now. But! I have a mission, and that mission is more important than snoozing.

Upstairs was as cold as ever, and dark as fuck. I could hear the faint explosions coming from Olaf's room. A slew of cusses followed, a bit blurred by the speakers. Well, that means I can't disturb him. These guys must really hate light... She wasn't in Olaf's tech museum. I tried to warm myself up some more as I moved towards the music room. The lights were off in there as well, the study was empty too.

My hopes sunk to the floor. Why is one person so hard to find? I would check the balcony but I don't even think Elsa would be outside there during this storm. The only rooms left were Marshall's room and Elsa's room. I really didn't want to invade their personal space.

I did my signature knock on the painted door and waited a while. Nothing. My voice came out shaky, "Uh, Elsa?" Still nothing, maybe that other door is Elsa's. I tried knocking and calling again, no response from the other too...

I slid down the wall and fought back the need to pout. I honestly don't see the point in me being a caretaker or whatever if there's nothing to take care of. I mean, Elsa's older than me. She's more than capable of keeping track of herself. I trudged back downstairs in defeat.

There's a blanket on the couch now.

And Olaf's still playing on his computer. I grinned, this is Elsa's doing. I would have heard if she went back upstairs... which means she has to be somewhere nearby! Alright Anna, here we go. Predator hunts the prey. I'm gonna have to be as quiet as possible and listen as hard as I can. I decided to retrace my footsteps a lot more carefully this time. I even checked the guest rooms and behind furniture.

Again, nothing.

Geez, she really doesn't want to be found. The soft creaking of stairs caught my attention. Elsa! I ran up the stairs just in time to hear a door click shut. Olaf's door was slightly open and no light came from the little museum thing. I checked the study and music room before knocking on what's supposedly Elsa's door. "Elsa..?"

I perked up excitedly at the rustling and called again, "Elsa?" A soft meow responded instead. I deflated instantly. Why does she have to be so difficult...? I slumped against the snowflake covered door, "If I did something to y'know... make you avoid me, I'm really sorry."

No response, not surprising actually.

I sat there a while longer and waited for any sounds, preferably humane. But all I got was more meows and claws against the decorated door. Another chill ran down my spine, it seemed like it was getting colder. Thank gods I wore two layers. Loneliness began to fester once again. I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice, "I'm gonna warm up a bit downstairs. Just uh, call if you need me."

Did I do anything wrong? I don't think I did... The fire was still going, and the blanket was still in its original spot, which was good. Hey, hot chocolate! I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I checked around the cup for any notes before sniffing it cautiously. She could have slipped something into the drink... but then again she doesn't mess with chocolate.

Oh well, I'll take my chances. I left to grab my bag before setting myself up in Elsa's recliner, blanket and all. She obviously sits here a lot, it's been worn down to a comfortable state. Like a pair of old sneakers. I snuggled deeper into the overstuffed chair and watched television for a while.

The whining stairs snapped me out of my daze, "Oh, hey Olaf, you look pissed." When I mean pissed, I mean furious. His light grey eyes were glinting darkly with anger. He must have lost pretty hard... Olaf growled, "I need to shoot something."

Uh, not the best choice of words. Instinctively I pulled the blanket a little closer to my face, "Wanna play some COD then...? Battlefield?" He grunted and reached for the remote.

As soon as he was about to grab it a warning popped up, he read it out loud, "Blizzard Warning. All roads and shops will be shut down due to extreme conditions." Olaf's mood did a full 180, he looked at me excitedly. The front door opened on cue and Marshall sighed.

"I'm home", his voice echoed throughout the house. Olaf jumped up and darted down the hallway, "Sleep over!"

"Hey-Olaf, hey! Calm down!" Something toppled to the floor, but it didn't sound broken.

"It's snowing!"

"It's always snowing."

"Yeah, but _snowing_ snowing!"

Marshall finally trudged into the living room with Olaf dangling from his neck, "Hi Anna." He was obviously tired from whatever he was doing before. I looked up at him and wiggled my brows, "It's snowing."

"As I've heard..." He dropped a satchel on the ground. With one easy motion he pulled the energetic guy off his neck and slung him over his shoulders. Olaf giggled and gripped on to Marshall's sweater. That's pretty damn impressive, I can't even lift a ten year old. "Anna you wanna try? He's super strong", Olaf grinned and reached towards me. Not even three minutes ago this dude was ready to kill somebody...

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah." Marshall tossed him on the couch playfully before picking up his satchel again, "Have you seen Elsa?" My good mood sank instantly. I wish I caught a glimpse of her at least. I shook my head slowly. "I only saw her once", Olaf piped up.

I sat up immediately, "You did?" I cringed at how quickly I asked. Olaf turned the TV to the Xbox channel. "Yeah, when Marshmallow and Els were yelling at each other", Olaf's eyes dulled once again. I still have no idea what those two are fighting about. I looked up at the taller blonde, I can't imagine such a gentle guy yelling. But then again, these guys are full of surprises... His face remained cool as he worked his way through the satchel, as if he didn't hear Olaf's admission at all.

"I guess you guys want snacks for your sleepover?" Marshall's tone was unreadable again. I quirked a brow, "Our sleepover? You're joining us." I looked at him sternly, snuffing out any sort of protest. Olaf whooped childishly and headed upstairs, "I'll get the extra blankets and pillows!"

I focused my gaze on Marshall again, my tone turning serious, "What's going on?"

He looked away hesitantly, as if he was deciding whether to tell or not. Please tell, please... "It's a personal issue. Brother-sister quarrel, that's all", he smiled at me tiredly. I don't buy it.

"You guys don't seem like the quarreling type", Elsa takes no shit and you don't leave any shit to take... so that's _really_ hard to believe. Marshall just shrugged. He really was tired, emotionally. "If you need help, I'm free to listen." He smiled warily. It was something about me, I could tell now. Olaf came waddling down the stairs with his hands full of blankets and pillows. Marshall stretched, "I'm guessing you'll need pajamas."

"O-oh, yeah. A shirt would be fine, I already have long johns under this", I didn't want to borrow too much from them. Marshall nodded before ascending to the second floor. By the time he came back Olaf and I have already set up an organized chaos of fluffy warmth. We even pulled the metal grate in front of the fire place to keep any unwanted accidents.

He must have taken a quick shower, because he was ready for bed and a little damp. "Here, it's Elsa's. I figured you wanted something more feminine", he held out the dark shirt.

Oh. _My. __**Gods**__._

Princess Bubblegum's rock t-shirt! I almost snatched the shirt from Marshall's hand. I had no idea Elsa was an Adventure Time fan. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I couldn't hold back a dorky smile. I went to the guest room to change. The shirt was bigger around the shoulder and chest area, but I guess that was expected. The smell immediately filled my nose... that winter smell of pine, mint, and crisp air. A content sigh slipped out and I blushed instantly. Where the hell did that come from? I folded my pants and shirts neatly before heading back out.

Olaf and I stayed up till like 4 in the morning going through random video games. Marshall went upstairs around 2, but we still had fun. I couldn't help but think about a certain someone. I was kind of hoping I'd at least hear her, just to see if she was okay. Normally I would just check, but she values her space more than diamonds... Well, Elsa can't stay up there forever. She's gonna have to come down at some point.

I looked up sullenly at the top of the stairs, just in time to see a wisp of blonde disappear into the darkness of upstairs. My chest tightened strangely, I had to hold back the need to run after her.

I can always get her tomorrow.

* * *

_Elsa peered out the window with fascination, twirling the office chair slowly from side to side. All she wanted to do was go outside and play, play in the morbid wonderland of the storm. A soft click broke the silence. She spoke up first, "Beautiful patterns, right?" Marshall remained silent, he was still thinking of a proper response._

_As Elsa was about to say something else, he finally talked, "She's stuck here now." She picked up the underlying accusation._

_"I already know that. Gods-I can feel the heat from here", her irritation was building up rather quickly tonight. But the pair was going to have to refrain from another screaming match. "All you have to do is fix the weather Elsa", he was growing rather irritated as well. The older blonde remained silent._

_Marshall's voice raised slightly, "You're locking in the exact person you want to get away from-"_

_Elsa turned the chair to face him, her eyes adapting a dangerous icy hue, "Don't you think I've tried to make this blizzard disappear? I've tried all fucking day and I've only succeeded in making it worse. You'd think... After nineteen damn years you'd think I'd have it under control, but I don't Marshall. Like many other things in my life-in our lives, this is out of my control." She was angry, oh so very angry. Angry at herself to be exact, a glint of sympathy shown in the younger man's eyes. There was a moment of silence and Elsa instantly regretted snapping at her brother._

_"You said before that our powers are controlled by our hearts more than our minds..." Elsa nodded slowly, she knew where he was going. It popped up in every fight. As if he kept bringing it up, he'd subconsciously hypnotize her in to doing it. Marshall's grey eyes held Elsa's gaze, "Maybe you should follow your heart for once, and maybe your powers will stop rebelling."_

_Elsa chuckled darkly, "I've done that before and people have wounded up dead." He frowned at the bitter memories, watching the news turn his sister's gift into one of horror. It wasn't her fault, "Is it a crime to let yourself be happy?" She didn't respond, her eyes were trained on the fat snowflakes outside._

_He continued, "Do you like making yourself miserable?"_

_Her voice took on a softer tone, showing how much life has drained her. Marshall finally noticed the dark rims under her eyes and the empty bottles on the desk. "What good is being happy at the expense of another person's life?"_

_Marshall opened his mouth, but closed it once more. He understood what she was saying, their values were the same. That's how they were taught to think. He has lost this match, but he'll be back for another. He sighed shakily, "It's unacceptable." Elsa nodded in agreement._

_The door knob frosted over immediately under his touch. "Marshall." He turned back to look at her, his eyes were dark with defeat. Her voice remained the same as before, "I don't like hypocrites."_

_He called back softly before disappearing into the darkness of the hall, "Takes one to know one."_

_Elsa smirked humorlessly and spun her chair around, __**'Some allies are more dangerous than enemies.'**_

* * *

**_"Some allies are more dangerous than enemies." _- George R.R. Martin**

**I promise there will definitely be some Elsanna next chapter, it's been moving slow for myself to be honest. But like I said, I like to build a solid ground first. I really appreciate the positive feed back ^_^ Thank you guys so much for following!**


End file.
